Boardwalks
by HeroinHuntress
Summary: Bobbi James was born with super powers, destined for great things. Until a rogue Time Master literally showed up on her doorstep. Now The Pilgrim is threatening to wipe them all from existence, and feelings for a certain future Legend is causing more problems than it's probably worth. Major AU with Cannon sprinkles. Rated M for mature language and sexual content.
1. PREVIEW

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for clicking on my story! This is just a short snippet to let you know what's coming soon for Boardwalks. Enjoy and please let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

The heat was slowly draining from body. I could feel it. And the pain echoing up my rib cage and into my chest ebbed. I hadn't seen it coming. There was no way I could move my torso or attempt to move a leg; my body was too broken. All I could do was lay there and slowly bleed out. A figure suddenly blurred to my side, a whirlwind of limbs and muted sound.

It was him. Pressing his hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. His lips were moving. I tried to read them, but he was talking too fast. A pressure was building between my eyes with a dull ache. I wanted to say something. There was so much I hadn't told him. So much that I needed to say. I used all the strength I could muster to force my lips to move.

It was like trying to make a statue raise it's hand. I was shaking, barely moving my lips at all, hardly getting even whisper out. _I love you_. Though, I wasn't sure he'd heard. He looked up and to my right, scanning for something, saying more unreadable words. Probably that help was coming. That I would be okay. All those famous clichés. But those are lies.

I moved my eyes up to the night sky. This was probably the last time I would ever see the stars. That was my fate now-death. I let my body relax, trying not to meet my end with too much apprehension. The more I give in the easier it'll be on everyone. I felt him grab my hand, shake my shoulder. He was trying to keep me awake most likely. All I could do was think of an apology.

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

* * *

 **And that's it for now! Don't miss the first chapter of Boardwalks on July 13th, PST! Please do let me know what you think, and have a wonderful day!**


	2. Episode 1: Pilot

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for clicking on my story (and a special thanks to those who have read my other companions to my fic universe and are continuing with me in this) and reading! I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you in the reviews! ( REMEMBER: this is major AU)

 **Episode Playlist:**  
 _01._ Revolution - Diplo (Gioni Remix)  
 _02._ Castle - Halsey  
 _03._ Fire - Barnes Courtney

* * *

The heat was slowly draining from body. I could feel it. And the pain echoing up my rib cage and into my chest ebbed. I hadn't seen it coming. There was no way I could move my torso or attempt to move a leg; my body was too broken. All I could do was lay there and slowly bleed out. A figure suddenly blurred to my side, a whirlwind of limbs and muted sound.

It was him. Pressing his hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. His lips were moving. I tried to read them, but he was talking too fast. A pressure was building between my eyes with a dull ache. I wanted to say something. There was so much I hadn't told him. So much that I needed to say. I used all the strength I could muster to force my lips to move.

It was like trying to make a statue raise it's hand. I was shaking, barely moving my lips at all, hardly getting even whisper out. _I love you_. Though, I wasn't sure he'd heard. He looked up and to my right, scanning for something, saying more unreadable words. Probably that help was coming. That I would be okay. All those famous clichés. But those are lies.

I moved my eyes up to the night sky. This was probably the last time I would ever see the stars. That was my fate now-death. I let my body relax, trying not to meet my end with too much apprehension. The more I give in the easier it'll be on everyone. I felt him grab my hand, shake my shoulder. He was trying to keep me awake most likely. All I could do was think of an apology.

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

* * *

 ** _SIX MONTHS EARLIER_**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

"What are we going to do then?" Sara questioned. "It's not like we can waltz through Star City and go to a cocktail party." Rip sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning into the glass wall behind him. The group meeting he'd called wasn't going well. It was simple. The next mission was to clean up the last. And yet, the concept didn't seem to be going through. Mostly because all of their faces were imprinted in time in Star City, 2016. It was now 2018.

Rip pushed off the wall. "You're right, Miss Lance. We can't. But anyone else in the world can. I imagine you still have many masked friends that could chip in on this one?"

"Mm. Not so sure that's a good idea, boss," Snart spoke up.

"Then what am I supposed to do? We need the Mayor's flash drive!" Rip said, frustrated. Kendra was silent for most of the conversation. She'd had a thought, but wasn't sure if she should bring it up. Now looked like the right time. "I may have an idea," she announced. "But you're not gonna like it."

"What is it?" Rip asked, his shoulders dropping. He expected nothing from her next words. Probably just a fluke idea that wouldn't pan out. Until she actually said the words. She stepped forward, uncrossing her arms, glancing at everyone in turn. All eyes were on her. She swallowed. "I know someone that might be able to help us. Last I heard, she was working in Star City," she explained.

"And when was that?" Snart asked, knowingly.

"Two-thousand sixteen," she answered.

Sara adjusted her position, inhaling. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Bobbi James. We grew up together, for a while," Kendra elaborated, turning to see Sara, who was slumped against the wall opposite her. "But she's not just anybody, guys. She has powers—like us. She was born with them. Only I know about it." Rip mulled over Kendra's words a moment. He didn't really want to bring another civilian into the mix. But they desperately needed the flash drive to help pinpoint Savage's current location in the time stream.

It was paramount that they retrieve it. He turned toward the center console. "Gideon, see what you can find on a Bobbi James," he instructed. Gideon instantly started searching databases for the name holder. It didn't take long to pull up a driver's license photo, displaying it so the group could see. "That's her," Kendra confirmed, moving closer to get a better look.

Snart eyed the photo suspiciously. "She looks familiar."

"You've seen this girl before?" Rip asked, a bit surprised.

"Don't know yet." Rip turned back to the picture and headed to the console. He read over various articles about her, but nothing stuck out to him as fit for the job. "Why would she even help us?" Jackson asked, crossing his arms. Rip had asked himself the same question just minutes ago. He didn't find an answer. "Well, it looks like she's noted in the time stream for helping the Arrow and The Flash during an arson attack in Star City," Rip read aloud. "It says here that she apprehended the criminal herself."

"Still don't think this is a good idea," Snart commented.

"No one asked you," Kendra snapped a bit, before turning to Rip, lowering her voice. "She can help us. She _will_ help us."

Rip pushed away from the console. "Alright. We'll stop by her apartment, see if she's home."

* * *

 **Bobbi's POV**

My feet pounded the pavement, keeping in step with the steady thumping of my heartbeat in my ear. I looked down at my wrist watch. It was about time to be heading back home. My shift at the Library starts in a half hour, and I definitely need time to shower first. I made it to the end of the street and hung a right, running up Main Street.

My apartment wasn't far—but only if you're running the whole, like I was. Any other way and it was a nightmare. Traffic was a royal pain in the ass in Star City. People were always busy, always moving. Can't anyone just be lazy for a day? I didn't stop my pace as I jogged through the lobby of my building and to the stairwell. I trotted up them—taking them two at a time. Fitness was a necessity for me.

It just felt good to be healthy and know that if something happened, I could rely on myself. Relying on anyone else in my life never quite seemed to work out. I went up four floors and slowed myself to a walk, hurrying through the door to the level. I took my pulse, checked my time. Three minutes off yesterday's time. I think I earned a-

Faint voices caught my attention and I slowed further, listening. Then I noticed it. The slight outward position of a door several apartments down. Right around where mine should be. _Shit_. I tip toed quickly down the hall, and then pressed my back against the wall as I neared the apartment door. I peered around a slope in the wall at the numbers. _C15_. Crap, it's mine. I inhaled a deep breath to calm myself. It was a horrible vantage point. But I managed to peer inside a bit.

I saw two men. One was dark haired, tall, fit. The other was close-shaved, also tall, and hard to tell on the build. My fingers instinctively gripped the circular hilts of my ring daggers. I always keep them in some kind of pocket or sheath, that way I have something in case this happens. The dark haired one neared the door, rambling about something that sounded scientific.

He was flipping through one of my books, not even paying attention. I saw my chance. I slipped in unnoticed and wrapped an arm tightly around his neck, yanking him down an inch or two to be at my level. My blades nearly touched the skin of his trachea. "Hey- Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on!" he wailed, surprised. The other man whirled, somewhat surprised at my arrival. I tightened my grip on the dark haired one. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"Just- hold on- um- take it easy there," he said, panicky.

"Now now...no need to get _hostile_ ," the other one said, calmly. There was a certain edge of sarcasm that laced every word. "Just let him go and we'll answer any question you want. Deal?"

"I have a counter proposal. Go to hell, _jackass._ " Anger burned the inner linings of my chest, already laced with thick adrenaline. I swallowed on my dry throat. The other man sighed and reached to his side. I instantly tightened my grip as he pulled an odd looking gun from a holster, aiming it at me. "You had to do this the hard way," he commented.

"No- Snart, stop," the dark haired one said, holding up a hand.

"Let him go," the other one said, ignoring his words. I think the one I held called him _Snart_. The name rang a bell, but I couldn't place it. It sounded so familiar I could taste the syllables on my tongue but I just couldn't form the words enough to speak them. It then became clear. The situation was only going one of two ways. I let the man go and they do whatever the hell they want with me and my stuff.

Or, I make my move, striking first, and get them out before the cops can say 9-1-1. I'll pick the second option. My eyes scanned Snart for any warning signs, making sure he wouldn't pull the trigger. I saw his finger tighten on it and I had to move. I released the dark haired one. But, in doing so, my knives purposely sliced along his collar bones. He stumbled forward on a strangled cry and I sent my foot into his back.

He went tumbled feet away into the floor. I spun on my heel and used the momentum to launch a knife. It flew straight onward and lodged itself into the barrel of Snart's gun, rendering it useless. He dropped it with an irritated expression and I took the chance to launch the other knife. Snart dodged—of course, the lucky bastard—and the knife broke through my window. Then it was just a fist fight left. I had nothing else weapon-wise up my sleeve. Great.

I couldn't use my powers. Not here. Not yet. And definitely not in front of these dickheads. He suddenly lunged forward, swinging. I bent backward to miss it but rebounded easily to stand upright, taking a swing of my own. My knuckles connect with his jaw to the left, then to the right, both hits causing him to take a step back each time. Then I shifted my weight and spun my heel into his right temple. He hit the ground but I kept my fists up, ready for more.

"Had enough yet, asshole?" I asked.

The dark haired man groaned and rolled onto his back. A sudden voice sounded behind me, causing me to startle. "Bobbi, what...oh my god, Ray!" I whirled to find Kendra standing at my door, quickly moving to the aid of the dark haired one—apparently named _Ray_. "I'm fine, too, thanks for asking," Snart grumbled. A blonde woman, a professor looking man, a dark-skinned guy, and a man in a trench coat also stood at my door. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

I looked to Kendra. "Someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"We came here looking for you," the trench coat said, walking slowly into the apartment. He was cautious with every step, just waiting for me to snap, I guess.

I crossed my arms. "Well, you found me. What do you want?"

"We need your help," he replied, simply. Gee, that wasn't ominous. And completely vague. I looked to Kendra again. "Why are _you_ with these guys?" I asked her, walking to my bathroom. I pulled open the cabinet under the sink and grabbed my medical kit. "That's a bit of a long story," she said. I went back out into the living room and knelt beside her and Ray. My knives cut him pretty good. Dual wounds on either collar bone.

I guess I got a bit carried away. My hands moved quickly to open the med bag and dig inside for the gauze. "Okay. Next question. Why the hell didn't you two idiots say anything, huh?" I questioned, sending a pointed glare over my shoulder at Snart, slumped against my bookshelf. I assume the hit to his head was giving him a killer headache. Good. "Having too much fun I guess," he said, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ray and Kendra. "It doesn't look too deep," I said, mostly for Kendra's reassurance. "Probably doesn't need stitches."

"Why do you have _Chinese ring daggers_?" I twisted to see the blonde woman, standing a few feet away at the couch, holding one of my knives. Most likely she got it from the gun Snart had. She sounded surprised, like she expected something less sophisticated. I sighed and replied, "Because I know how to use them." Then I turned back to Ray. "Mind taking your shirt off so I can bandage these?" Honestly, it wasn't the weirdest thing I'd ever said to a guy.

After easing it off, I pressed gauze pads across both cuts and used tape to secure them. "So you're a nurse, too? Fantastic," Snart commented, now on his feet. The professor looking man and the dark-skinned kid were sitting in my living room, while the blonde woman made a round through the room, eyeing my picture frames. Once I finished bandaging, I stood. "Who are they?" I turned at the sound of the blonde woman's voice.

The picture she pointed to was hanging on the wall in a mahogany frame. My chest hurt at the memory held inside. Smiling, unsuspecting, and young faces. "My parents," I answered. The woman's eyebrows scrunched together and she looked at me in confusion. "But, they're both black," she pointed out.

"I'm adopted," I explained, simply. "Now can one of you tell me why you need my help before I euthanize all your asses?"

The trench coat stepped forward. "My name is Rip Hunter. I was a member of the Time Masters—an organization whose only objective is to preserve time," he said. "In the future, a man named Vandal Savage destroys life as we know it, killing millions of people. We are trying to stop his rise to power." He paused a moment, watching me for a reaction. I could feel everyone's eyes.

I chuckled once, humorlessly. "Well, is that all?"

"That's not incredibly weird?" Snart asked.

I crossed my arms. "Oh, it's weird. Just not the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

"We need your help to retrieve a flash drive containing Savage's current locations in the time stream," Rip continued, not missing a beat. "We would do it ourselves, except none of us are from this time. We can't show our faces at a public function. But _you_ could." Kendra stood, pulling Ray up with her, and gave me a pleading look. "Please, Bobbi. All you'd have to do is-"

"Will I regret this?" I interrupted, already knowing the answer.

"Probably," Ray audibly winced.

"I'm in."


	3. Episode 2: Here Comes Trouble

**A/N:** Thanks for the favs/follows everyone! Love ya XoXo

 **Episode Playlist:**  
 _01._ Underdog - Kasabian  
 _02._ Welcome To The Show - Britt Nicole  
 _03._ Cobrastyle - Teddybears

* * *

 **Bobbi's POV**

I'd tuned out Rip's words shortly after entering the ship. He was going on about time travel and all that entails, having a good ole time by himself. He didn't even really look like he noticed I wasn't listening. "So, why do you need me, exactly?" I asked, suddenly.

"Well, if you'll follow me Miss James you'll see why. _Exactly_." He started past me, toward the large room at the center of the ship. The bridge. Or, at least I think that's what it's called. I couldn't quite wrap my head around how a British man is a time traveler and his ship isn't blue. I hurried and followed shortly behind. The rest of the team members didn't look too interested in interfering with Rip's tour. They'd all dissipated. The only one who stuck by was Kendra.

I stepped up beside Rip at the center console. A picture of a middle-aged man with black hair and a beard to match was on the apparent touch-screen table. "This...is Vandal Savage. We've lost the ability to find him in the time stream," Rip explained. "But, there is someone with such information-"

"The mayor," I finished.

He nodded. "Right."

"But what would the mayor be doing with information on this nut job?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, leaning my palms into the table.

"That's an excellent question that I do not have an answer to," he said, turning toward me. "It plagued me as well. But all we need is the flash drive and then you will never see us again—that much is clear." I looked back down at the picture on the table. He looked insane. The feral, plain evil look about him was grotesque. "Alright," I stood upright and turned to Rip. "What do I do?"

He gave a small, closed-mouth smile that was reminiscent of a smirk. "Come with me."

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Sara sighed, tired of waiting. "Oh, just come out with it already!" She sat on the large wall tubing that ran along the floor of the ship, just outside Kendra's room. Bobbi and Kendra had disappeared inside the room with Bobbi's outfit for the mission quite a while ago. She had to be done by now. Just then, Kendra opened the door. Her expression was less than enthused. Sara raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, it doesn't fit?" Sara asked, standing.

"No. It fits. The problem is-"

Bobbi stepped out with a heavy huff of air. "This is ridiculous!" Bobbi wore a white sequined dress that came to just above mid-thigh with silver sequin swirls. It was a spaghetti strap party dress that showed a bit more cleavage than Bobbi was used to. Hence her irritation. "Why? You look amazing," Sara assured, genuinely impressed.

"That's what I told her," Kendra agree, crossing her arms.

Bobbi glanced between them a second, then sighed. "It's slutty," she said, quietly, causing Sara to laugh a bit. Bobbi gaped at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"You think _that's_ slutty? Come on. Let's go ask the boys how _they_ think you look." Sara put her arm around Bobbi's back and guided her down the hall. Kendra sighed and shook her head before following shortly behind. She knew it was a bad idea to get any man's opinion on the dress. It was on the skimpy side, but it would work. Kendra knew, though, that Bobbi would just feel more self-conscience with their opinions.

Sara and Bobbi walked onto the bridge, and Sara noticed that practically everyone was there already, standing in various positions but all in the same conversation. She whistled, turning everyone's head as she stopped Bobbi feet from the others. She gestured to Bobbi. "What do you think?" Sara asked. Bobbi's shoulders dropped and she glared at Sara. Sara shrugged and Bobbi sighed.

"Daaaamn," Jackson said, looking overly impressed.

"It looks great," Dr. Stein said, hesitantly. "Though, isn't it a bit...bare for this mission?"

" _Thank you_ ," Bobbi agreed, silently thanking the man. Sara made a _pfft_ sound and Kendra walked past them, turning to stand in front of them. "You forgot your shoes," she said, holding up a pair of silver pumps by their straps.

Bobbi shook her head. "No, uh-uh. I'm not wearing those."

"You gotta look the part," Sara pushed, taking the shoes. Bobbi felt helpless. She wanted to help her friend and maybe save the world with this small act. But this? This was not what she signed up for. "She's right," a male voice to the left caught the girls' attention, all three looking in that direction as Snart came from a hallway dressed in a suit and tie. "You don't want to stand out."

"Impressive," Sara complimented, with a solid nod. Snart stood beside Kendra, sliding his hands into his pants pockets. "Someone's gotta be the bodyguard, and apparently I fit the description," he said, sounding disappointed. Bobbi did all but roll her eyes, resting her steely gaze elsewhere. Snart noticed this and smirked. "What's wrong, Princess? You don't like dress up?"

Bobbi glared at him, fire burning in her chest, inhaling. "The dress will do," she said, through gritted teeth, turning to Sara before heading back down the hall she'd come from. Kendra followed Bobbi and Snart looked to Sara. "Was it something I said?" he asked, rhetorically sarcastic. She rolled her eyes and headed off to her room. Rip sighed, stepping over. He lowered his voice. "I would advise not pushing your luck, Snart," he said, leaning into the center console.

Snart's eyebrows knitted together. "Why?"

"Let's leave it at: she has a bad history with the men in your family."

* * *

 **Bobbi's POV**

I took a slow calm breath; eyeing the entrance to the club the mayor was supposedly at— _Verdant_. Rumor is he likes girls that are _really_ too young for his geriatric ass. I fidgeted with the earpiece shoved in my ear canal. The goal: get in, get the drive, get back in one piece, and then make it home in time for family night with Lizzie. Mom will be happy to finally have both her daughters under one roof again. We haven't done it in so long. A sudden static over the radio caught my attention. " _Bobbi, are you there_?"

It was Kendra's voice. She and the others were back there, waiting peacefully, while I was stuck in a car with Frosty the Snowman and Doctor Who. "Yeah, I'm here," I replied, leaning forward between the front seats. "I think this would be when someone opens my door."

"She's right. You've got to look the part remember?" Rip said, looking to Snart with a smug expression. Snart just hummed a short, annoyed tune and exited the vehicle. He came to the back and pulled open my door. Show time. I stepped out and smiled knowingly at Snart, and he did the same. I didn't waste time heading for the door. I know how these clubs work. You get inside, show your ID, then buy something at the bar. Rip and Snart followed quickly behind me as I stepped inside.

Pounding music swamped my ears and the place reeked with the smell of booze. Just like I thought, the bouncer just inside stepped forward and I stopped. "ID please," he said. I nodded with a ditzy smile and dug around in my clutch. It was a fake, of course. Rip wouldn't just let me use mine. "Ah, there it is," I fished it out. The bouncer eyed it for a second, then nodded, stepping back beside the door.

I exhaled and eyed the room, a man on either side. "Well, frack," I breathed, quietly.

" _We can hear you_ ," a voice buzzed in my ear and I rolled my eyes. " _Just act natural. Can you see him_?" I glanced over my shoulder and nodded to Rip before headed to the bar. My eyes scanned the room as I went, sliding past various drunken party goers. "Negetory," I shook my head once. I made it to the bar in one piece. " _Keep looking, but don't make it too obvious_ ," I heard Ray's voice in my ear. I slid my clutch onto the countertop as the bartender ambled over. Here we go. Act natural. You can do this.

"Hey. What can I get you?" he asked, with a smile.

I inhaled. "Vodka Martini, extra olives."

"You got it." He moved to another section of the bar and I twisted to scan the dance floor again. No sign of the mayor yet. Just then, something caught my eyes on the other side, near the back. There he was, sitting in VIP with a girl on either side. Well, at least I know my way in now. "Here you go," the bartender put my martini on the countertop and ambled away. I turned back to the bar and took a good swig, let the liquor burn my throat. Time to get my flirt on.

Clutch in one hand, martini in the other, I started for the other side of the club. I slipped into a group of drinking dancers for cover before letting the group in on my discovery. "I got eyes on Sour Patch. Making my move," I half-whispered, hoping it was loud enough for the earpiece to pick up.

" _Rodger that, Princess_. _We're in plan B position_."

I rolled my eyes at the pathetic name. Not only did I have to deal with my blood boiling whenever I look at the bastard, but now I have his voice in my head. Whatever. Just get the drive, Bobbi. Ignore him. I pressed on, almost there now. His guards noticed me and moved in front of the rope, getting the mayor's attention. I stopped a foot before the guards. "Sorry. Private access only," one said. They were both built like trucks.

"Let her in, boys," Mayor Stevenson said, rubbernecking around the guard on the right. I tried for my best I'm sexy and I know it look as the guard unclipped the velvet rope, stepping aside. I stepped inside the closed off area of seating and the mayor waved away his current girls. They scattered back onto the dance floor. They were both stumbling, but not in a drunk way. More of a drugged way. I would know.

"Come, sit," he gestured for the spot at his side. I smiled and stepped over to the seating, swaying my hips in the stride. "What's _your_ name?" I sat, adjusting myself so that I wasn't too close, and crossing one leg over the other. I looked up at him and took a sip of my martini. " _Don't tell him your real name_ ," Rip's voice urged in my ear. " _Make something up_."

"Rose," I smiled at the mayor.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he complimented, glancing down. I acted like I liked the attention, sat up straighter to show my figure. "Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself," I said, taking another drink. He smiled in a way that let me know I'd got him. He thought he was going to get lucky. If only he knew just how lucky he was. "How would you like to join me at my manor?" he asked, leaning more closely toward me. I saw this as an opportunity.

I leaned closer as well, sliding my hand along the seat, toward his pocket. "I don't know...I might need a little more persuading," I said, lowering my tone, making it sultrier. His arm moved around my shoulders, dropped down behind my back. His hand rested against my thigh. I was almost to his pocket. Sudden movement caught my attention and I looked up. A man I recognized as Vandal Savage—the man Rip showed me—walked into the VIP.

My stomach dropped. Savage smiled like it was just a causal night for him, out on the town. The mayor sat upright a bit. "Randal, glad you could make it," he greeted. I glanced at him, trying to hide my shock. The mayor is in bed with Vandal Savage? The man Rip said would one day end the world? _Shit_. "This is-"

I shot upright and held out my hand, smiling smitten. "Rose," I introduced myself. Savage smiled at me, looking intensely, and took my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, _Rose_ ," he said. "Why don't you go find some drinks, Daniel?" The mayor took that as his cue and hurried to his feet, scurrying out of the VIP. _Shit shit shit_. This is not good. Savage gestured to the seating before guiding me with him to sit down. Acting like an escort was easier than I'd originally thought.

Which not only impressed but scared me. I said beside him, gruesomely too close for comfort. But I plastered a smooth and easy going smile on my face. Just then, some kind of waiter came over with martini glasses. Mine was almost empty but I traded it for a new one anyway to keep up the act. Just as I'd taken a sip of the drink, I finally heard something in my ear. " _Just stay calm, Miss James_ ," Rip instructed. " _We'll get you out of there, I promise_. _He doesn't know you're with us_."

That was sort of reassuring. But not as much as it should've been. I felt better knowing I had knives in thigh holsters Sara lent me. I turned to Savage. "So, do you come here often? You don't strike me as the night club type," I tried for conversation. He chuckled a bit and turned toward me more with a devilish smile. "No, I'm really not. I only do things like this on certain... _special_ occasions," he answered, smoothly.

"Oh?" I sipped my drink.

"Like when a group of rag-tag idiots are getting too close." His smiled turned deadly as his words darkened. I tried to act like I had no idea what in the world he was talking about, laughing and shaking my head like a ditz. "Right," I laughed, disbelieving. "Sure."

"You think I don't know who you are, Barbara?" I swallowed. How the hell does he know my name? "If you think you can get my secrets that easily then you are sorely mistaken."

" _Bobbi, stay calm. Do not attack_ ," Rip pressed, urgently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shook my head, strategically dropping my left hand beside my dress hem.

"Oh, I think you do." He snatched my right wrist and liquor spilled on the side of my lap. I made a gasp and slid to the left a bit, away from the splash, giving me just enough space. My fingers snapped a knife free and immediately pressed the blade to the front of his neck. His devilish smile returned, amused by the challenge. "Let. Me. Go."

"But we're just getting started."


	4. Episode 3: I Need A Hero

_**A/N:** _ Now we shall find out what the heck is going on! But it will not be good... *dun dun dun* see you in the reviews!

 _ **EPISODE PLAYLIST:**_  
 _01._ _I NEED A HERO_ \- Bonnie Tyler  
 _02._ _COURTESY CALL_ \- Thousand Foot Krutch  
 _03\. DYING ALLIANCE_ \- Pitch Hammer

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

My knife blade remained against Savage's neck as I took a quick glance left. No one seemed to notice. Everyone was either too drunk or too high to care. "Your friends can't help you," Savage said, pulling my attention back. I glared at him. "I'm honestly surprised that Captain Hunter would bring such an inexperienced young girl into his pathetic crusade."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm no _little girl_ ," I pressed the knife into his skin.

His smile only grew as blood trickled out around the blade. "Are you sure about that?" His words came a second before he grabbed my wrist and twisted the knife free, in a second pinning it to my neck. "It's a shame really to waste such beauty to death." Suddenly a gun shot rang out somewhere in the club and screams followed. The crowd was a blur as the whole place practically drained through the exit.

I made the mistake of glancing at the scene, and Savage took the opportunity to slide the blade along the left side of my neck, carving a deep gash. I hissed and my hand flew to the cut. Pain echoed down into my shoulder. Savage stood and left the VIP area, disappearing into the crowd. I felt the massive amount of blood leaving my body, seeping through my fingers, and rolling down my collar bone. It was seriously dizzying. But I made to get up, try to follow him, but my neck prevented me from making it even an inch.

It pulled at the skin to move my left arm and a fire shot up into the base of my skull. "Ah!" My knees buckled and hit the hard, tiled floor. Blood splattered onto the tiles on my left side and it coated my hand. Even in the dimly lit area I could see the red. There was too much of it. Too much. I was breathing too fast, internally screaming from the searing pain. Just then, Snart appeared kneeling at my side, moving his arms in position to carry me.

"Time to go, Princess," he said, hefting me up, into his arms. In any other time I would slap him. But as much as it pained me to think about this uncomfortably close situation, I had no other options. I used my right hand to try and hold my neck together while I wrapped my left, blood-soaked arm around his shoulders. The movement was all painful. Halfway to the door, Rip joined us in our path out. "Don't worry, Miss James. We have medical procedures on the ship to fix that," he said, trying to sound assuring.

"W-why is that not comforting?" I asked, rhetorically. We made it to the car and Rip flung open the back side door, the one I'd used first coming in. Both men helped maneuver me into the backseat and I eased my way to the far left seat as best I could. Rip dove into the car beside me and Snart threw it in drive in the front, stepping on the gas. We lurched into traffic and my back pressed into the seating, jarring my already pained left side.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I rode out a wave of pain. "We need to keep pressure on it until we can get her to the ship," Rip said. I wasn't sure who exactly he was talking to. I was more of a wet noodle—physically and mentally—than anything else. "Bobbi? Hey, stay with us. I'm going to hold this here, alright?" He moved my hand a bit to press some kind of shirt fabric to my neck and I cooperated, tilting my head to the right a bit. Both actions causing more pain.

I clenched my jaw. "I didn't get the drive."

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll get information on him a different way," Rip brushed it off. "What's important right now is that we get you medical attention. Focus on staying awake." Though, that was going to be hard to do. The blood loss seemed to have slowed a little but it was still pouring through whatever cloth Rip was pressing to my neck. My eye lids already felt drastically too heavy. I let them close a second, give them a moment to rest, maybe add some moisture back into their dry selves. "No dozing off back there," Snart reminded, calmly, from the front.

Annoyance reopened my eyes and I glared at him in the rearview mirror. "What do _you_ care?"

"Not now," Rip insisted. "Save the bickering for later." It wasn't too long of a drive. I think. I was on and off for most of it. I'd dozed off while we were still driving and woke up to my door jolting open when we were at the ship. Once again, I had to suffer Snart pulling me out, carrying me. Like I couldn't make it on my own. Okay, maybe I couldn't have. But then Rip could do it, right? Not him. Why him? Honestly.

My head was lolled onto his shoulder and my eyes were having trouble staying open. There was no way my hand could keep enough pressure on the wound, so Rip was walking quickly beside us, holding the cloth on the wound for me. I heard female voices—probably belonging to Sara and Kendra. Then the blinding light dissipated when we entered the ship so it was a bit easier to open my eyes. That's what I thought, but then sleep overcame me before I could even try.

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

"How the hell did this happen?" Kendra was furious, helping keep pressure on Bobbi's wound as they hurried to the med bay. "Why didn't we know Savage was going to be there?" Rip sighed heavily and shook his head as they turned the corner of the hall. "I don't know. We can't always predict everything," he answered, stressed. Just then, they arrived at the med bay.

Rip directed Snart to lay Bobbi in the chair, and he did. Thanks to her wound, his suit jacket was permanently stained with her blood—a lot of it. Kendra didn't let go of Bobbi while he slipped out. "Gideon," Rip prompted.

" _Attempting to cauterize the wound_ ," Gideon's voice came over the speakers. The wound looked gruesome once they finally removed the blood-soaked cloth from her neck. Muscles and tissue were exposed to open air while blood still drained from it somewhat rapidly. Kendra gripped Bobbi's hand tightly, her own hands covered in Bobbi's blood. "I never should've involved her," Kendra shook her head, grief-stricken. "This is all my fault."

Rip was about to deny her statement when Jackson, Professor Stein, Ray, and Sara all arrived at the med bay. Ray moved to stand with Kendra while the others hung back mostly as the computer scanned over Bobbi's neck. "Is it as bad as it looks?" Jackson scrunched up his nose, looking away.

"I'm afraid so," Rip nodded once. "Why don't one of you go and fetch her some clothes? I'll go to the bridge and...see if I can get us out of this mess." With that, he turned and disappeared into the hall. Sara sighed. "She looks like my size. I'll see if I have anything for her to wear," she offered.

Kendra gave the biggest small smile she could. "Thank you." Sara nodded and hurried off to find her room. Professor Stein turned toward Jackson. "Why don't we give them some space?" he suggested, gesturing toward the hall. Jackson nodded and followed him out, leaving Ray and Kendra with Bobbi. Kendra exhaled. "This should never have happened," she shook her head. "She shouldn't even have been-"

"Don't do that. Don't blame yourself. Bobbi wanted to help—you didn't force her," Ray reassured her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Let's talk about something happy. Like...how did you two meet?" Kendra sighed, thinking back.

She held Bobbi's hand tighter as she spoke. "My parents lived in Star City for a while when I was twelve. Her dad had only died the year before, so she was really quiet in school. I didn't know her before then. She said she was happier before he passed," she recounted. "Anyway. She would always sit alone at lunch because her sister was in the lower grades."

"So you sat with her," Ray finished, with a small smile.

"Yeah. We just got to talking and...it was like we'd known each other forever," she added.

" _Cauterization complete_ ," Gideon said, startling the two. Kendra looked down at Bobbi and instantly saw the crusted over look of her wound. It looked bad, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. " _Keeping the wound bandaged and clean is recommended to heal completely_." Kendra hurried to find a gauze bandage, applying it to the newly fused skin. She wrapped one layer of medical wrapping around the neck and bandage to make sure the bandage stayed on.

Just then, Sara returned with some folded clothes in her hands. "Here we go. I think these should fit her," she announced. Then she turned to Ray. "You're a man. Wanna carry an unconscious female to her room?" Kendra gave Sara a look and Ray's eyebrows knitted together. "That sounded way pervier than I'm sure it was supposed to, but sure. Why not?" he said, with a sarcastic tone. Sara nodded and Ray hefted Bobbi into his arms, with Kendra helping to keep her head mostly still.

Kendra helped stabilize all the way through the halls to her room, Sara following shortly behind with the clothes, and Ray hefting most of the weight. "You know," he groaned. "This is a lot easier when they do it in the movies."

Sara rolled her eyes. "That's because the girl is usually anorexic in the movies."

"You're doing great, just keep her still," Kendra ignored Sara. They travelled into Kendra's room and Ray laid Bobbi on the bed. He walked away with an exhale. "Thank god that's over with," he puffed. Sara dropped the folded clothes on the end of the bed near Bobbi's feet, and then turned around to face Ray. "Why don't you go find out what the other boys are doing?" she suggested.

"Why?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we're going to change her clothes." His expression suddenly flickered realization and he started backing out of the room. "Yeah, why don't you do that. I'll just um...go," he said, awkwardly. He slipped out and headed for the bridge. He'd only turned one corner before he saw Snart leaning into the wall, arms crossed, back in his normal attire. "Hey. What are you doing here...standing in a random hallway?" Ray asked, stopping a few feet from him.

Snart pushed off the wall with a lazy sigh. "I don't really think I'm welcome much in there. Figured I'd wait for her to die elsewhere."

"Oh. Well, actually, she's gonna be okay. Kendra and Sara are with her," Ray informed, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, what is the deal with you two anyway? I mean, she almost died."

"Why don't you ask _her_?" With that ominous suggestion, Snart turned and started down the hall, leaving behind a bewildered Ray.


	5. Episode 4: July 23rd 1999

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST:**_  
 _01\. SCREAM MY NAME_ \- Tove Lo  
 _02\. HELP ME CLOSE MY EYES_ \- Those Dancing Days

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Rip stood back from the center console to see the whole team at once. "We are now in Star City, nineteen ninety-nine," he announced, lecturously. "Our goal is to remain here for the time being— _on the ship_ —until Bobbi is well enough for us to return her home."

"That shouldn't take too long," Sara commented.

"Maybe. But I don't want any of you tempted in leaving the ship," Rip pressed.

"Relax. There's nothing fun to do in ninety-nine anyway," Snart said, slouching into his chair. Rip nodded once, not so convinced as he glanced around at the team. He sighed and headed into his office. Kendra inhaled. "I'm gonna go check on Bobbi," she announced, heading for the hall.

"You've been in there five times already," Ray pointed out.

"I don't want her to wake up alone," Kendra shrugged, turning to see him a second before disappearing.

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

The entire left side of my neck felt like it was on fire. Prickling, tingling, and burning. Before my eyes even opened my hand shot to my neck, only to be met with cotton. "Oh, no, no, no. Don't mess with that," Kendra said, suddenly at my side. She gently took my hand and pulled it away from my neck. My head felt like a lead weight. Maybe I was hit by a truck instead. "Do you want to sit up?"

I nodded as much as I could with the bandage keeping my head still. I could've gotten up on my own, but she was practically _pulling_ me up instead. Once I was upright my head felt a bit better. I groaned at the pain in my neck. "Shit," I hissed, resting a hand over the bandage. The angle I was in right then allowed me to see downward. And what I saw was that I wasn't in that stupid party dress anymore.

Instead, I was wearing black semi-soft capris and a baggy, dark blue sweatshirt. "You changed my clothes?" I asked, flatly.

"Don't worry. It was only me and Sara. No one else was present," she practically apologized. "I figured you'd be more comfortable in these."

"Thanks," I lifted the corners of my mouth to simulate a closed-mouthed smile.

"You're welcome. Are you hungry? I could help you to the kitchen," she offered.

"No, thank you," I shook my head a little. "I need to talk to Rip."

"Oh...um, he's in his office. Come on. Easy." We gripped each other's fore arms and she helped me gradually slide off the bed. As soon as my weight fell to my feet, I ached. Everywhere. From the soles of my feet to the very top of my head I was a floating balloon of pain. Thank God Kendra had ahold of me, otherwise I think I'd hit the floor. "You okay?" she asked, sympathetically.

"Yeah, yeah...just one step at a time, right? Right. Let's do this."

"Maybe you shouldn't be moving so soon? I can just go get him-"

"Are you kidding? I can do this, K." She nodded once in a disapproving-but-supportive way and moved to steady me at my side. It was a very, very slow process. We barely made it to the door before I started having second thoughts. But Bobbi James can handle these stupid aches and pains, because that's just what they are—stupid. There are much more important things going on.

Like how the man responsible for the end of the world is still out there and I failed to retrieve that stupid ass flash drive. Kendra took most of my weight for half of the way to the bridge. I tried to take my own weight for the rest of it. Which, note to self, was not a good idea. I ached more in three steps than I had the whole journey. So Kendra went back to practically dragging my limp ass all the way to the bridge. When we finally got there, most of the team was around already.

Great. My first thought was: _I look like shit_. Someone's gonna point it out, I know it. And when they do I will find a way to kick them in the sack even if it kills me. I can almost hear Kendra saying it now— _spiteful much_? Yes, I am strong-willed and run on the fumes of my own spite. That's just what I do. "Whoa, what is she doing out of bed?" Ray, thankfully, looked more worried than disgusted with my appearance.

Kendra opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted, "Because I made her take me to see Rip. We need to have words."

"You look terrible," Snart commented, lounging on one of the silver chairs.

I inhaled, trying to hold myself back, Kendra stopping us at the center console. "And _you_ look like you know what prison meatloaf tastes like," I twisted my middle a bit to look at him. "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit today, Vanilla Ice." A smile broke out across Ray's face and he burst into laughter. Snart's sarcastic expression went sour and he glared at Ray. Ray's laughter suddenly stopped. "Come on, Rip's office is over here," Kendra tugged me to the right, away from the others.

As we headed in the opposite direction, I could just barely hear Sara say, with a humored tone, "Did she just call him _Vanilla Ice_?" I inwardly grinned, but my outward appearance did not have the strength to use it. Kendra led me into a small room in the far corner of the ship. She used a free hand to knock on the open door before entering. Rip turned as she did, raising an eyebrow. "And to what do I owe the pleasure, Miss James? I believe you're supposed to be resting?"

Kendra held me up a foot or two from his desk, where he stood behind. I sighed with as much of a nod as I could muster without causing my head to throb. "Technically. But that's not the point," I said. He gestured to the chair at the front of his desk, moving around to me. "Here, please, sit," he said, taking Kendra's place as chief holder-upper.

"I'll let you guys talk. But I'm right out here, okay, Bobbi?" Kendra said, backing toward the door.

I moved a bit to see her. "Okay, thanks." She nodded and left the office, joining the others out in the main room. I turned back to Rip and he helped me into the chair. Which wasn't as hard as I thought it would, it was just getting me down that way without rushing it too much. Once I was down, Rip moved back around his desk and sat in his chair. "So, what brings you all the way to my office?" he asked, a somewhat sarcastic smile to his voice.

"I wanna know how you plan to get the drive, now that I've screwed the pooch," I answered.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have that plan yet," he explained. "But, don't worry, as soon as you're well enough we will return you home."

" _Return_? Like, as in we left my _time_?" my eye brows rose higher with every word.

"Yes. We're hiding in nineteen ninety-nine at the moment." Everything in me froze. _1999_. That's when my dad died. He was working a shift undercover and made an arrest that pissed off some guy—typical night out for a police officer. Until that _guy_ got out of prison, hunted my dad down, and shot him in the chest when he was on his usual beat. July 23rd, 1999. "W-what day is it?" I asked, struggling to speak.

"July...twenty-second, I believe," he answered. Then he paused, eyeing me suspiciously. "Why? Interested in sight-seeing?"

"No, no. I was just curious. Anyway, I want to help get the drive." I veered the conversation back on track. I couldn't tell him why I wanted to know. Then he would be onto me. If we were a day early, I had time to feel better enough to track down my dad and stop his murder. I could save him. "Oh, that's not necessary—especially after what you've been through," Rip waved it away.

"No, I signed on for this, to help you get the drive. That was the whole point of me being here in the first place! I failed at the club, but I _can_ still help," I pressed, eagerly. He stared at me a moment, the lines of his face pressed thin as he pursed his lips. Come on, Rip. Just say yes. Let me stay for another day. He exhaled and sat back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'll have to think on your offer," he said, finally. "Until I come up with an answer, you need to be resting."

"Yep, got it, boss."

I pressed down on the arm rests of the chair, pushing myself up as best as I could. I got up all the way but my neck was burning. Rip quickly stood from his chair and hurried around the desk to help me. "Here, let me walk you out," he offered, taking the weight from my right side. He led the way to the doorway, where Kendra instantly took the torch. I slumped into her side and she guided me past the center console. "Feel better soon!" Ray called, as we neared the hallway.

I held a thumb up over my head in a thank you. I would turn and say it myself but, you know, neck problems. The only thing I could focus on for the next hour, lying in Kendra's bed all alone in that dimly lit room, was my diabolical plan to stop my dad's murder. It was possible, right? Just go to the exact spot where he was shot at the right time and _bam!_ Fixed that horrible part of my timeline and spared young me a _lot_ of pain and depression.

I was only ten when he died. Now, when I was trying to picture his shooter, all I saw was Snart's face. It _was_ his father who killed mine after all.


	6. Episode 5: One Last Shot

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks so much for the faves a follows! And a special shoutout to my reviewers, you are AWESOME and I REALLY appreciate it! Enjoy the next two chapters!

 ** _EPISODE PLAYLIST:_  
** _01\. I'D LOVE TO CHANGE THE WORLD_ \- Jetta  
 _02\. JUST A DREAM_ \- Carrie Underwood  
 _03\. 7 YEARS_ \- Lukas Graham

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I could barely sleep at all last night. The only upside to waiting so long to make a move was that I already felt better today than I did yesterday. I can walk on my own, and my neck doesn't hurt too incredibly bad, but the rest of my body still aches. So I took the freedom of being able to walk to explore the ship, alone. If I needed I just used the wall to support me. The place was huge and mostly empty. Once again, I had to borrow Sara's clothes.

The jeans were a little tight but the t-shirt fit great. I mostly went barefoot all day. No need for shoes indoors I suppose—that and it was just a lot more comfortable. I journeyed deep into the ship and back out again, taking random turns and getting myself so completely lost. But it was kind of fun. I came to a dead end hallway, with nothing but a door at the end. It felt so much like Déjà vu. Two years ago, I helped the Arrow and his friend try to get back his then kidnapped girlfriend.

I still don't know whatever happened to her. But she wasn't on Nanda Parbat that day. And I was never contacted for help after that. I guess they just didn't need it? Oh well. I arrived at the door and it slid open automatically. It opened to a small room that appeared empty. I walked inside and found it was anything but empty. It seemed to be some kind of holding room. There was a slim hallway that went around three sides of a glass room against the same wall as the door.

I walked in further, curious. I could see there was someone in the glass room. But I didn't know who. He glanced up at me with an expression of sheer boredom, sitting on the floor against the back wall of his cell. I walked around to the front of the cell and stood. He eyed me a second. "And who might you be?" he asked. My eye brows raised. His voice was freaking deep, like he'd been spending his time gargling gravel.

I crossed my arms loosely, around my waist. "Bobbi. And you are?"

"The name's Mick. Why are you here, _Bobbi_?" he asked, curious himself. "I take it you're my replacement?"

"You were a part of the team?" I asked, surprised. The man looked nothing like a hero. Well, then again, neither did Snart. Coincidence? " _Was_ ," he emphasized, bitterly. "Until my partner betrayed me." I could give myself one guess as to who this guy's partner was because that's all I would probably need. I sighed. "Snart?"

"You're fond of him, too, huh?"

"You could say that."

"Tell me—what'd they get you for?" Mick asked, pushing himself up to stand. Dear lord. The guy was built like frickin' truck. I swallowed, secretly thankful for the thick glass between us. "Well, I'd like to say it was because of my rugged good looks," I started, semi-sarcastically. He hummed a bit, keeping his eyes on me as he started toward the glass. "But, honestly, they needed something I could get."

"What makes _you_ so special?" He stopped a foot from the glass. I didn't know if I should be telling this man anything. If he was locked up in here by these guys it was obviously for a really good reason. Though, he seems to think he was betrayed by Snart. I inhaled. "I can move things with my mind," I threw the statement out there.

He huffed a blunt chuckle. "Right."

"Wanna see? Okay, tough guy. Watch this." I took off my necklace and set it on the floor a good three feet from my original position, then moved back to where I had been. I turned to look at him. "You watching?" His response was a grunt. I rolled my eyes and faced the necklace. Something deep in my stomach pulled, like it was folding in on itself, and the necklace slowly eased its way into the air. All I had to do was think what I wanted it to do.

Slowly, I pulled the necklace toward me enough that I could grab it. I turned to Mick. He looked mildly intrigued. "Impressed yet?" I asked, clipping it back around my neck. He made a so-so gesture and stepped back from the glass. "How'd you get _that_ shiner?" he asked, jutting his chin at me.

"Savage. He cut my throat," I answered, simply. His eyebrows raised in a surprised expression. At least, I'm pretty sure that's what it was. Just then, the main door slid open and Snart marched into the room. "What do you think you're doing in here?" he asked me, stopping at the corner of the box.

I crossed my arms. "Having a conversation, do you mind?"

"When it's with my old partner, yes, I mind," he said, with his signature sarcastic expression.

"Grow up. What, are you jealous I'll find him more repulsive?" I asked, a bit bitterly, turning toward him. Then, mockingly, I added, "Don't worry, Lenny. You'll always be number one on my _to-hate_ list." His expression turned to a slight glare and he took a step closer. "Out. _Now_ ," he insisted.

" _Make me_ ," I challenged, taking a step forward as well.

"Have it your way, Princess." I barely had a second to think before he grabbed my legs and practically through me over his shoulder, turning to carry me out. "Hey! Put me _down_ , you jackass!" I demanded, slamming my fists into his back. He just sighed heavily in annoyance and kept walking. My blood was practically boiling. I almost felt steam at my ears. I thrashed against him to no avail. He only put me down once we'd reached the bridge, near the center console.

As soon as I was upright, I swung my fist. My knuckles connected with his jaw and he stepped back, his head snapping left. "Don't _ever_ touch me again, you son of a bitch," I hissed, breathing heavily from anger. He righted himself and wiped the drop off blood from his lip that my hit had caused. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Professor Stein walked over, staying a few feet to my left. "What is going on here?"

"Tell your moron-in-chief to back the hell off," I kept my fiery glare on Snart.

He only smirked. "Stay out of the holding bay." With that, he started down the hallway, out of the bridge. The Professor turned to me. "Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely. I nodded, but rested my hand over my bandage. "A little sore," I said, partially waving it away. "I'll be fine."

"That's good. If you don't mind me asking, Miss James-"

"Please, Bobbi is fine," I interrupted, with a small smile.

"Alright. Bobbi, if you don't mind. Why do you dislike Mr. Snart so much? Did you two know each other back in two-thousand sixteen?" he asked, tentatively. I paused a little, unsure of what to say. The truth I guess. I only had a couple hours left anyway. I took a breath. "Lewis Snart shot and killed my father when I was just a kid," I answered. "All because he was pissed that my father—a beat cop—arrest him while undercover."

He was quiet a second, his expression getting more grim by the second. "Oh...Bobbi, I...I'm so sorry. I had no idea," he apologized. It was really nice to see so much empathy from one of these people. He was so genuine about it. I needed that. "Thank you. The person it really hit the hardest was my little sister, Lizzie," I continued. "She got addicted to heroin when she was fourteen. I was only two years older, so there wasn't much I could do for her."

"Did she overcome her addiction?" he asked, listening intently.

"She's okay now, I guess. But she still struggles with the urge to smoke something," I shrugged, helplessly. He nodded in understanding, still looking genuinely sympathetic. "So, seeing _him_ this whole time...just reminds you of your father?" he asked, already knowing, looking for affirmation.

I nodded once. "Yeah. Good times all around."

"I'm so sorry," he apologized again.

"It's okay, really. I can handle a piece of trash like a Snart," I assured.

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Snart walked into the holding bay, where his once partner in crime—Mick—stood imprisoned. He went to the front of the glass cell and stood, crossing his arms. Mick sighed, sitting on the floor against the wall. "What? Here to gloat?" he guessed, tiredly.

"What did you say to Bobbi?" Snart asked, plainly.

"She was right. You _are_ jealous," Mick taunted, in mock realization.

"What did you tell her?" Snart pressed. Mick stood quickly, glaring at his old friend. "The _truth_. That you betrayed me," he answered, angrily. "She did the rest of the talking."

"And what exactly did she say, _Mick_?" Snart asked, unamused. Mick walked closer to the glass, his glare intensifying. Snart didn't break. He stared him down with just as much heat. "Apparently she has powers. And it would seem she's not as fond of you as you'd like to think," Mick replied, through gritted teeth.

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

It was eight pm. The coroner had put my dad's time of death at roughly _nine_ pm. If I was going to make it, I needed to leave now. I packed a satchel with my knives, a flashlight, and an ear piece—just in case. I barrowed one of Kendra's jackets and snuck my way to the cargo hold. No one seemed to care where I was. Which was good for my plan but unsettling as far as friendship goes. I hadn't seen Kendra practically all day.

I made it into the cargo hold. I hurried o the door and paused. How do you open this thing? There were no handles. Maybe the computer? "Gideon?" I asked, glancing up as much as I could with my neck injury.

"Yes, Miss James?" it replied, in a female voice.

"Would you mind opening the door for me? I'm going to get supplies for Captain Hunter," I lied. The computer doesn't know that, though. Just then, the door beeped twice and started sliding up. I glanced up again. "Thank you!" I hurried out and down the short step ramp below to the grassy field we'd been parked in. It was practically pitch black. I dug out my flashlight and turned it on, lighting up the space in front of me. The wind blew my hair every which way.

But it wasn't hard to miss the bright city lights, straight ahead. I still felt like a horse kicked me in the side of the head, but I mustered up all the strength I could and marched onward, toward the city. This was probably the most important mission of my life. I couldn't fail. Not this time. It a solid forty-five minutes to get to the Star City highway sign. I had to assume that the team knew I was gone and was out looking for me by now.

That means _I_ would need to hurry it up. I hitched a ride in a rust pickup into the city and to a random corner on Main. From there, it was all memory. My feet did most of the work. Though, they were throbbing, a pain echoing up into my calves. It's almost eight fifty. I don't have much more time. I moved into a light jog down the sidewalk toward our old house. He wasn't far from home when he died. Only a couple city blocks. I rounded a corner and slowed to a walk.

I recognized the logo on a warehouse. It was a building that belonged to Queen Consolidated. Right now, it's still in use. In the time I'm from, it's now a nightclub. The very nightclub I got hurt in trying to get that damnable flash drive. I only had to go a few more yards to the end of the alley to find the right spot. I pressed myself against the wall of a brick building on the left, watching the street corner ahead. And then I saw him. I couldn't breathe.

There he was—my dad. Healthy, happy, alive. He was wearing his police uniform, on the job, just doing his usually routine. My eyes burned and I blinked hard, sending a rogue tear down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and dug in the satchel. The knife felt heavy in my hands. This was necessary. I had to do this. For me. For Lizzie. For mom. I looked back up at him. He didn't even see me. Any minute now. My eyes scanned the area. Nothing. Where was papa Snart?

He should be here by now. I made to move closer to the end of the building beside me, get a better look, but a tight grip on my right wrist stopped me. The tight nature made me drop the knife. I whirled. Snart junior sighed through his nose at my surprised-yet-angered expression. "What the hell are you doing out here, Bobbi?" he asked, semi quietly. There was a certain disappointment to his tone. It almost sounded sympathetic.

I didn't want his sympathy. I yanked my arm free. "I'm saving my father's life, dumbass. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're about to screw a lot up," he corrected. A faint voice behind me caught my attention and I turned back toward the street. Lewis Snart was approaching from the right, straight down the middle of the street. He didn't even care who saw him. My dad held his hand up, telling him to stop. But he didn't. He kept moving. I stepped forward. Arms encircled my upper middle, pinning my arms to my body. My heart beat faster as papa Snart was getting closer.

I tried to wriggle free. "What are you doing?" I practically squealed.

"Keeping you from making a _big_ mistake," Snart said, like he actually believed he was doing a good thing. How could this be a good thing? My father was about to die and he was holding me back? What the hell? I pulled and struggled against him harder. "No! I have to save him-"

"Bobbi-"

"Let me go! I can still-" My whole body lurched hard at the incredibly loud shot that rang out. My voice caught in my throat, and my heart dropped. There was a thud as my dad's body hit the ground. Papa Snart started walking away without a care as my dad lay there dying. My mouth was agape and tears started down my cheeks almost instantly. I tried to breathe normally but my chest heaved. It wasn't hard this time to break free from Snart's hold.

"Dad!" I shrieked. My feet were in a sprint before I even knew I was moving. I skidded onto my knees at his side. His eyes rolled toward me in confusion, a hole in the center of his chest oozing blood. "W-who ar-re y-you?" he asked, stuttering a bit, blood in his mouth. Almost all I could see were the tears pooling in my eyes. I blinked hard, trying to see better. I put a hand on either side of his face.

"Daddy, it's me, Bobbi! It's Barbara," I pleaded with him to recognize me.

"B-Barbara? M-my l-little...my little g-girl?" He was even more confused now. But I didn't care. I just needed him to believe I was here with him. A pang of grief hit my chest and a sob threatened to choke me. I swallowed, nodding. "Yes! Yes, it's me," I urged, taking his practically limp hand. "I'm here. You just hold on, okay? You're gonna be alright." I couldn't help lying to him.

"H-how?" he could barely ask.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here with you, okay? Just hold on. Stay with me," I pleaded, trying to rein it in—and failing. My eyes filled more as he choked on the blood in his mouth. His hand squeezed mine tightly for a brief moment. But as his choking stopped, his whole body relaxed, and his hand almost slipped from mine as he went still. And right then, my heart broke. I dropped my head onto his chest in utter despair. I had the chance to save him, and I didn't.

I almost did. But I didn't. A sob racked my body, followed by more intense sobs. I threw my head back with a frustrated scream. I looked down at his now still body. With trembling hands, I gently brushed his eyelids closed. Sirens wailed from not too far off. "Bobbi...we need to leave. Now." Snart's voice came into focus somewhere behind me. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his cold forehead. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. I pushed myself up to my feet and marched past Snart toward the alley.


	7. Episode 6: You're A Legend

**_EPISODE PLAYLIST:_  
** _01\. NOBODY'S HOME_ \- Avril Lavigne  
 _02\. BLINDING_ \- Florence + The Machine  
 _03\. CENTURIES_ \- Fall Out Boy

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Kendra exhaled as the doors to her room slid open. "Bobbi, are you-" Her words stopped cold, finding the room empty. She quickly back tracked and started for the bridge. When she entered, everyone immediately noticed she was distraught. Ray knitted his eyebrows together in concern. "Kendra, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Have any of you seen Bobbi recently? She's not in the room," she said, stopping feet from the half ring of silver chairs. Professor Stein stepped out from Rip's office as the other shook their heads. "She was here a not more than two hours ago," he recalled. "We had a talk about her father."

Kendra's shoulder's dropped. "Oh, crap."

"What?" Sara asked, confused.

"July twenty-third, nineteen ninety-nine," Kendra explained.

"That's today," the Professor pointed out.

"Yes. And it's also the day her father was shot and killed by Lewis Snart— _our_ Snart's father," she finished. There was a sudden pang of realization in everyone, and it was readable in their faces. Rip came from the doorway to his office, arms crossed, jaw clenched. "She went to change her father's fate," he concluded, aloud. "I should have known."

"No, _I_ should've. I knew what today was, but I just didn't..." she stopped herself, looking down.

"There's still time. When was he killed?" Sara asked, stepping closer to Kendra from the right. Kendra lifted her head, inhaling. She was about to say she had no idea when she noticed something, glancing around at the room. "Wait a second...where's _our_ Snart?" she asked, suddenly realizing he was also missing from the ship. Everyone glanced around, unknowing of his disappearance. Kendra looked to Sara. "You don't think-"

"That hating him was an act and really they conspired to get us here the whole time?" Sara finished, knowingly. They shared a knowing look just before Gideon came online. " _Captain, the cargo bay door was just opened_ ," she informed, over the speaker. " _Miss James and Mr. Snart have returned_."

All heads turned to the hallway as footsteps echoed in. A second later, Snart walked onto the bridge. He stopped a foot in upon seeing the whole team staring. He raised an eyebrow. " _What_?" he asked, looking confused. They stared at him, unbelieving. "Where were you and Miss James, Snart?" Rip questioned, walking over to him.

Snart exhaled lightly. "She went out, guns blazing, trying to stop her father's murder."

"And you went along for the hell of it?" Kendra asked, rhetorically, as she joined Rip's side.

" _No_. I knew what she was going to do, so I followed her," Snart corrected, calmly. "She didn't succeed, if that's what you're getting at."

"Where is she?" Kendra sighed in relief.

"Your room," he said, simply. Kendra stormed past him and into the hallway. Halfway down, she heard Snart call after her, "I'm not sure she wants company!" Kendra rolled her eyes and marched on through the halls and to her door. It was closed. She assumed it would be. She couldn't imagine what Bobbi was going through right now.

Her knuckles gently knocked on the metal door. "Bobbi?" she asked, hesitantly. "Bobbi, it's me, Kendra. Are you in there?" A moment passed and she tried knocking again. And, again, nothing came from the room. She sighed heavily and looked up. "Gideon, open the door, please," she said.

" _I'm sorry, Miss Saunders. But I am under strict orders not to let anyone enter_ ," Gideon replied, over the speaker in the hall. Kendra was now more frustrated than anything. She wanted to help Bobbi. But she couldn't even get in the door. She tried knocking again. "Come on, Bobbi... _please_? I just want to help," she pleaded, leaning into the wall beside the door. "I don't even have to talk. I can just listen. Or sit. I can do whatever you need me to do."

A short moment of nothingness passed. Then the door slid open. Kendra quickly moved to walk inside. The lights were dimmed to almost nothing. She could just barely make out Bobbi's figure. Bobbi was sitting in the far left corner of the bed with her knees tucked up to her chest in a tank top and shorts, drinking from some kind of bottle. Kendra slowly started into the room. "Bobbi?"

She came to the side of the bed and pulled herself up to sit, not far from Bobbi, who was focused on an unknown spot of the spot across from her. Kendra wanted to cry just looking at her. "Where did you get the bottle?" she asked, slowly, tentatively.

"It was his idea," Bobbi replied, numbly. Her voice was quiet, ashen. Kendra had a roundabout idea of the 'he' was, but she wasn't' sure, so she asked. "Who's idea?" she asked, gently. Bobbi took a long pull from the semi-large bottle—obviously filled with some kind of liquor—before answering. " _Snart_ ," she practically spit out the word. Even in the dark, Kendra could see that Bobbi's eyes were bloodshot already. Almost blood red with water smeared on her cheeks.

She didn't know what to do. "What happened?" she asked, trying a conversational tactic. Bobbi leaned the side of her head into the wall next to her, keeping her eyes straight ahead, off Kendra. She was quiet a short while. Then she finally said, "I could've saved him. I was right there...then that asshole showed up and ruined everything." Her voice was a hushed quiet, almost inaudible. Fresh tears were welling up and she took another drink.

Kendra reached for the bottle. "Okay, I think you've had enough." A second after she had her hand on it, Bobbi snapped, yanking it back. Kendra pulled harder. "Bobbi, stop this," she said, authoritively. "This isn't you." She wrestled the bottle away with one last pull, moving Bobbi from her position to sit normally.

She glared at Kendra. "How would you know, Kendra? You dropped off the face of the freaking earth two years ago and I never heard from you again! No emails, no texts, no calls— _nothing_! You don't even _know_ who I am anymore. What I've been through." She slowly shook her head as the tears started to fall. Kendra put the bottle down and quickly pulled Bobbi into her arms. The smell of vodka of almost overwhelming. Maybe alcohol wasn't the best idea? She made a mental note to slap Snart for this later.

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I startled awake, lurching up into a somewhat sitting position. I groaned at the bright light blinding me in the face. "Gideon, lights, please," I grumbled, squinting. My head pounding, swirling, and I dropped back down on the pillow. " _Of course, Miss James_ ," Gideon replied, as the lights dimmed. " _Though, I was told to notify the Captain when you were awake_."

"Don't," I said, lifting my head up a bit to speak.

" _I'm afraid he's already on his way_." I cursed under my breath and pushed myself back up to sit, slowly easing my legs off the edge of the bed. Great. Now I would have to explain why I did what I did last night and then face the walk of shame as I was escorted off the ship and forced to go back to my normal life. I slid off the bed and started through Kendra's drawer. There had to be something I could change into quickly.

Down near the bottom were some loose fitting, dark colored and plain t-shirts. I plucked one of those and nabbed a random pair of jeans, then changed as fast as I could. I knew I had to take full responsibility for what I did. Why wouldn't I? It was something I couldn't stop myself from trying to do. And I wouldn't change trying to do it if I went back. I would just do it again and this time I would succeed.

I would save my dad and fix everything that ever went wrong in my life. I had just pulled my hair from under the t-shirt when the doors slid open. "Good morning, Miss James," Rip said, stopping just inside the room. He slid his hands in his pockets and I closed Kendra's drawer, turning to face him. "Sleep well?"

"No. But I don't really think that's why you're here, is it?" I loosely crossed my arms.

"You're right, it's not. I'm here because you put our entire mission in jeopardy and nearly permanently altered the timeline under the excuse that you _just wanted to help_ ," he said, with an underlying tone of anger. "I can't say that I'm surprised you went out last night—all of us have had the same thought before, wanting to alter some part of our lives—but I _am_ surprised at how good of a liar you are."

"I didn't lie, Rip. I want to help," I corrected, calmly.

He looked unbelieving. "Alright, I'll bite. _Why_?"

"When I start something, I intend to finish it. I started this when I tried to get that flash drive and I sure as hell am not finished yet," I explained, dropping my arms. "Savage made it personal when he used _my_ knife to slice my throat. He probably thinks I'm dead—and that makes _me_ your best bet at killing him. He doesn't even know what I can do. You have the advantage, but only if you keep me onboard." He stared at me a long moment.

There was the faint echo of what looked like some kind of mixture between proud and impressed in his expression. "Welcome to the team, Miss James," the corner of his lips curved up. "Let me show you to your room." My room? I get my own room? Rip started to leave, and I quickly followed after him. "So, just like that, I'm on the team? Even after last night?" I asked, walking fast to keep up with him.

"Well, you said it yourself. I have the advantage in keeping you here a while longer," he said, as we rounded a corner. We came to a stop at a split door not too far from Kendra's room. "Here we are." The doors slid open, revealing an untouched room that looked identical to the others. I paused, looking at Rip. He raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't mean I get a superhero name, does it?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Only if you want one, I suppose," he replied, lightly humored. "Congratulations, Bobbi. You're a legend."


	8. Episode 7: Out Of Control

**A/N:** Hey guys, just want to direct your attention to this lovely video made by my friend _bellamysgirl_ on her YouTube (watch?v=chKLGdPtwZg) and this gifset (post/147281190303/hes-everything-i-want-shes-everything-i-need) she made for me on her tumblr _bellamysgirl_ for Boardwalks ** _!_** ( **NOTE: if the links don't work, send me a pm _!_** )

 _ **EPISODE PLAYLIST:  
** 01\. I'M ALIVE_ \- Sia  
 _02\. KEEP IT QUIET_ \- Natalie Taylor  
 _03\. RUNAWAY_ \- Mat Kearney

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

So, it turns out, being a so called 'hero' is a lot more boring than it looks in movies. Especially when you're stuck on a time traveling ship with nothing to do but train and interact with people you can't stand. I sat on one of the crates in the cargo bay while Kendra and Sara were duking it out with metal staffs. They'd been going at it for a solid hour by now. Finally, they finished another round. Sara turned to me. "Hey, lazy bones. Why don't you come over here and join us?"

"Um...because I don't want to hurt you?" I said, innocently sarcastic.

Sara laughed mockingly. "Right. Come on. Show me what you got, girl."

"You _are_ one of us now, Bobbi," Kendra reminded. I sighed and ambled over to them. Kendra smiled and gave me her staff. "Good luck."

"Oh, gee, thanks," I rolled my eyes with a scoff. Kendra hurried out of the way, sitting where I once sat. I turned to face Sara. From what I'd picked up hanging around the ship, _she_ was the resident badass. A former member of the League of Assassins—that sounds fun—and former vigilante, she had quite the peppered record. I guess she was the _Black Canary_. I'd read stories in the paper about the Canary saving women and helping out the Arrow.

I moved to stand in position to start, readjusting the staff's weight in my hands. It didn't feel right. The staff was nothing like my knives. I was trained to use those. Not this metal twig. "You sure you want to do this? Not too late to back out," I smirked, taunting.

She smiled. "Impress me."

 _Alright, fine_. She stood ready, watching, waiting. I swung left. She ducked and swung, and I parried. The metal clanged against each other with a loud, hollow smack. She pressed her weight into it and I had no choice but to press back. I pressed as hard as I could and my staff was edging on her. She slid hers up, sending mine down, and took the opening to try and hit me from behind.

But I rolled forward with the momentum of the staff break and rolled to my feet where she was standing a second ago. Our positions were switched now. "You're good," Sara commented. "Unpracticed, but good."

"You're not too bad yourself," I replied, with a side tip of my head in a gesture. She lunged, swinging the butt of her stick. I parried, twisted and swung. The cargo bay was filled with nothing but loud smacks as the pace of swings, parries, and blocks was quickened. My neck wasn't cooperating completely yet, but I was keeping up.

My whole body was only acting on impulse, judging each of her next moves in a split second before she would act, reacting just as quickly and deciding what to do next at the same time. It was like a live action game of chess, but with weapons. Before I knew it, I was actually enjoying myself, and we were going at a pretty good pace. My mind was so focused that I didn't see it coming. I didn't sense it about to happen. It just did.

I swung the right way and suddenly a force shoved Sara several feet back, into the wall. She slammed into it pretty hard and hit the floor. My eyes shot wide and I startled back, dropping the staff. Kendra shot to her feet with a gasp. "Sara! Are you okay?" she rushed to her side.

Sara waved her away, pulling herself up with a groan. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh god, I...I'm so sorry," I didn't know what else to say. "This was a bad idea...I'm sorry." I hurried out of the cargo bay as fast as my feet would move me. Though I was born with these powers, I don't know how they work one-hundred percent. It's still just an instinctual reaction for most of it. I think I heard Kendra call after me, but I was so far down the hall that it was hard to tell.

Eventually I slowed to an easy walk, trying to take calm breaths. It was an accident, right? They'll understand. . I shook my head at myself right before I slammed into something hard. The something quickly backed up and so did I, mumbling a quick apology. Turns out, it was Jefferson Jackson. I hadn't talked to him at all that much just heard his name in passing.

I gave a small smile. "Don't worry, it was my fault."

"You okay? You look kind of frazzled," he pointed out, suddenly eyeing me with concern.

"What? Oh, it's nothing, just a-"

"Bobbi!" Kendra finally caught up to me and I sighed heavily. She stopped beside me. "Bobbi, are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, alright?" I stepped away, moving down the hall again. "Everyone just needs to leave me alone."

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Sara sat in Rip's office, holding an ice pack against the back of her head where a dull throbbing had started while Kendra stood beside the chair. "I don't know what happened," Kendra explained, while Rip stayed quiet on the other side of the desk. "One second she looked like she was having fun and the next-"

"I was the filling of a wall-floor sandwich," Sara finished, readjusting the ice pack."Look, I've got nothing against the girl. But she does need to learn how to control her powers before someone _actually_ gets hurt." Rip was deep in thought, mulling over what they were saying. He agreed Bobbi needed training. But no one else on the ship could do what she could. How would they train her to do something _they_ didn't even know how to do?

He sighed heavily and turned to the girls. "Obviously this is a serious problem. But I'm afraid I have no idea what to do about it," he admitted. "So, unless either of you have any ideas...we'll have to drop Bobbi back home."

"What? Why?" Kendra questioned, eyes widened.

"Well, we can't exactly have a loose cannon running around with no control of her abilities, can we?" Rip asked, rhetorically. Snart stepped into the office and leaned into the doorframe, listening in a second. "We can fix this," Kendra insisted. "She didn't mean to hurt Sara."

"But just imagine what she could do when she _means_ to hurt somebody," Snart pointed out.

"That's what I'm worried about," Rip nodded.

"Okay, hold on. She didn't _kill_ anyone and she's not going to. It was a stupid mistake that we have _all_ made," Sara said, sending a pointed glare in Snart's direction at 'all'. He rolled his eyes as she continued. "And she just lost her dad—for a second time, and she had to watch this one. I can't imagine what it would feel like if I lost my dad _once_ , let alone _twice_. Let's just all...give her a chance, alright?" Kendra was inwardly squeezing Sara in a hug for standing up for Bobbi.

And better than she ever could, at that. But the others didn't seem too swayed on the matter. Just then, Professor Stein stepped in from the main room. "If I may-"

"No," Snart interrupted.

Stein sighed. " _If I may_ , I'd just like to say that I am with Miss Lance. I, for one, believe in second chances. And this girl has been through quite a lot lately."

"Thank you," Kendra nodded with a small smile.

Snart groaned loudly in disapproval and defeat, pushing off the wall. "This is all a waste of time. A diversion! We should be out there kicking Savage's ass, not worrying about some meta-human killing us all." Just then, silence settled into the group as Bobbi stepped into the room, stopping near the door. Secretly, she'd been listening the whole time. But they didn't need to know that.

She loosely crossed her arms. "As much as it kills me to say this, I think he's right," she said, tipping her head at Snart a second. "You guys can't focus on your mission if you're teaching me how to ride a bicycle with training wheels. I think it's best if you just take me back to two-thousand eighteen and leave me there."

"Bobbi..." Kendra looked sympathetic.

"Kendra, don't. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine," Bobbi insisted, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Alright, stop. You will be staying on onboard this ship. We'll find some way to help you control your abilities, Miss James, I promise you that," Rip stepped forward. "Until then, you'll just have to be careful." Bobbi nodded, though she was a bit disappointed. Snart looked more disappointed than she felt. "And how exactly do you plan to keep her from blowing us up?" he questioned, raising his voice an octave. A sudden pang of bitter anger and a pinch of hate hit Bobbi's chest.

Her fingers itched, begging her to do something. And she couldn't say no. Not this time. With a flick of her wrist, Snart was sent tumbling into the main room. "You wanna know exactly what I can do?" she asked, bitterly, as she went into the main room after him.

Kendra's eyes widened. "Bobbi! Stop!" She hurried out after them and Sara sighed heavily. "Here we go," she mumbled, getting up, too. Bobbi's energy pinned Snart to the far wall of the main room, standing not three feet from him. Her hand was up and gripping his throat telepathically. "Insult me again, and this will get a lot worse for you," she threatened, tightening her grip. Kendra ran to Bobbi. As she reached for her, she was shoved back a foot.

Still on her feet, but moved. Sara held Kendra back. "Let her figure it out," she said, gripping Kendra's arm. Bobbi tightened her grip on Snart's neck even further and he groaned. "Oh, just get it over with," he wheezed, hardly getting the words out. " _Kill_ me." The words caught her attention. Her hand dropped to her side and Snart hit the floor, coughing hoarsely. Killing him was never what she wanted. Killing people in general was never what she wanted.

She stepped forward, standing over Snart. He glanced up at her as she spoke. "I would think twice next time you want to talk about me, Snart. Or I _will_ kill you," she warned. She turned and marched passed Kendra and Sara to the hall. Kendra exhaled sadly and Sara helped Snart to his feet.

"See what you get for being an ass?" she asked, rhetorically. A low sound of annoyance was his answer before he went to the hall as well, leaving Sara and Kendra in the main room.


	9. Episode 8: How To Train Your Princess

**_EPISODE PLAYLIST:_  
** _01\. PROBLEM_ \- Ariana Grande  
 _02\. HANDCLAP_ \- Fitz and the Tantrums  
 _03\. HEY, PRINCESS_ \- Allstar Weekend

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I spent the night in my room with a rolled up mattress, kicking the hell out of it. There was no way I was sleeping. My anger had never gotten the best of me like it had today. It was unacceptable. I needed to be practically transparent, but this whole thing with my dad has made it too personal for me to act natural. For the five-thousandth time my fists pounded into that stupid mattress.

I had asked Gideon for ideas on how to make something I could hit. This was one of them. Just roll it up, tie it tight, and have at it. Seemed simple enough at the time."What did that mattress ever do to you?" That snarky, naturally sarcastic tone came from behind me and I had to take a deep breath. I turned only to see Snart—of course—leaning into the doorframe of my room. I turned back to the mattress and hit it again.

Images of my father being shot in the street filtered into my mind. I tried to shove them down, but they refused to drop. "What- the hell- do- you- _want_?" I asked, in between hits.

"I came to explain a few things," he announced. I just barely saw him walking further into the room in my peripheral. I rolled my eyes as he continued talking. "It would seem we're in the middle of a very tricky misunderstanding. You see, I don't hate you. But _you_ hate me—understandably, of course."

" _Of course_ ," I mocked, under my breath. I turned to face him, resting my fists on my hips, heaving a bit from the exercise. Both my eyes brows popped up in an urge for him to finish his stupid explanation. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just think we got off on the wrong foot, is all," he finished.

"And that's where you're dead wrong," I shook my head. "When I look at _you_...I see roses on my father's coffin, I hear the rain bouncing off my umbrella, and I _feel_ like complete shit. I remember my sister's addiction—how hard it was to get her off the drugs. And the worst thing of all is thinking of my mother—a widow at thirty with her whole life ahead of her." His expression remained the same snarky, sarcastic smirk.

It didn't reach his eyes. They looked dim. "Yeah, my old man was a real gem," he commented.

"So was mine, but he's dead now—thanks to yours," I crossed my arms loosely. "Look, Snart, if you're trying to get an apology-"

"I don't want an _apology_. I want to apolo _gize_. Being who I am in your eyes doesn't excuse me from being a _douche_ ," he said, the smirk returning to his eyes at the last word. It was surprising to hear. But my jaw remained squared, my shoulders taught, ready for a fight. I wasn't about to let my guard down for this. "Apology pending," I said, evenly.

He tipped his head in a nod before walking out, disappearing into the hallway. I turned back to the mattress and slammed my fist into it. There had to be a way around this. A way around would be my new side mission—figuring out a way to contain what I've been using to fuel me.

Early in the morning—well, my definition of the term—I got dressed in a baggy long-sleeved shirt and jeans, and then headed to the bridge. Gideon was adamant that I be there for some sort of meeting set about by the captain. When I arrived at the main room, everyone was already there. I adjusted my ponytail, feeling a bit awkward for showing up seemingly late. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked, stepping up in between Sara and Jefferson at the center console.

"It's good that you're here, we were just about to start. We are now in Portland, Maine, of twenty-one twenty-three. I will be taking Professor Stein, Jefferson, Kendra, and Mr. Palmer for a simple reconnaissance mission. Sara, I want you to help Bobbi with training today," Rip listed, lecturously.

"What am _I_ supposed to do?" Snart asked, seeming a bit annoyed his name wasn't on the list.

"Maybe you could be of some use to the girls with training?" Rip suggested. "I'm sure you'll find something useful to do." I chuckled a little, leaning into the center console. A heard a solid, "Don't," and glanced up, only to be met with Snart's steely gaze. I stood upright, crossing my arms. "Don't what? Laugh?" I asked, challengingly. "Are you gonna _ice ice baby_ my ass, Vanilla Ice?"

"Don't _tempt_ me," he warned, his expression a little more like his usual smirk.

My eyebrows shot up. Was he flirting with me? _Dear God_. "Okay, I think we should get started," Sara hooked her arm around mine, before pulling me with her toward the hallway. I forced myself to move. Mostly for her was obviously trying to prevent some kind of argument from erupting. I have no idea what the hell that one would be about. Just some stupid bicker like Sid and Nancy, no purpose or meaning involved. Arguing to argue. I've done that before.

Though, I couldn't quite shake the way he said the words. Sara led the way to a large empty room not far from the barracks. I stopped at the doorway while she continued in. "Um...what are we doing here?" I asked. She went to the far corner of the room and picked something up off the floor, carrying it with her to center-room. "We're training," she said, simply. "Obviously it's different for you. So we're training you, not me."

"I feel so special," I quipped, sarcastically, joining her.

She held up a solid, foam-looking red square. "The goal: only move this when I tell you. Got it?" I nodded once and she sat crossed-legged where she stood. I raised an eyebrow, hesitantly doing the same. "Why are we sitting like this?" I questioned, curiously.

"You're abilities are obviously affected by your emotions. So, we're going to meditate. I'll say the name of something and you try to stay completely in control. If the square moves, we'll know that's a trigger. If it doesn't, then we'll know it's safe. Okay?" she explained, calmly.

"Okay." She leaned forward and placed the square in the middle, between us, then sat upright again. I wasn't quite sure how effective this would be. I guess it was like one of those sensory tests. "Now, I want you to take a deep breath and close your eyes," she instructed. I did as she said and closed my eyes. "Great. Now find something in your mind that's calm and relaxing. Focus on it. Don't open your eyes when I speak—keep them closed."

I nodded. "Got it."

"Ready?"

"Yep." To be honest, I was a little nervous. What was she going to say? What would make me freak out and send the square flying into the wall? I tried not to think about it. Focus on something calm. Something _calm_. Like my apartment balcony. I would sit there on my chair, drinking tea when the weather was good.

It was relaxing, mostly because I got to get away from work and life in general. Not that my life was terrible. I liked it. "Okay, first word. _Butterfly_ ," Sara announced. I almost opened my eyes, but I forced them to stay shut. Butterfly? The first thing that came to mind was the last one I'd seen. It was blue, buzzing my head outside the office. "Good. Next word. _Moon_."

I'll assume that means that the square didn't move.

What I thought of at that was less appealing. Suddenly I was standing in the alley that night in Star City. My arms felt cold and my stomach turned. "Let's try something else now. I'm going to say the names of people, and I want you to stay as calm as possible, okay?"

I nodded a little. "Okay."

"Elizabeth James." That was my sister's name. Lizzie was her preferred nickname. She hated using the full version because, according to her, it was too _fancy_ for our neighborhood. The corners of my lips threatened to pull up into a smile. Then Sara said, "Leonard Snart." A sudden pull in my stomach let me know I'd moved the square. How much, I didn't know. I didn't _want_ to know. "That's okay, you're doing great. Remember, Bobbi— _calm_."

"Calm," I repeated, with a short nod. "Staying calm."

"Arthur James." And there it was. My father's name. I was secretly wondering how long it would take for her to say it, try to get me to move the square because of it. Turns out she didn't wait too long. He was a kind man. Not too strict around the house but he wasn't a push over by far. On Sundays, he'd take me to the park and we'd pic nic, just the two of us.

Then Lizzie came along and things were totally different. But he never failed once to take me out and spend time with me. He made me feel like I was his even though I really wasn't. I was always grateful for that. "Good. Lewis Snart," Sara said, calmly, her voice even. It suddenly felt like I couldn't catch my breath. I could see it—the street lights, dad waiting at the corner, papa Snart marching up. I curled my hands into fists on my knees in an effort to stay still.

My blood boiled. Then I heard the gun shot echo off in my head. I saw my father's lifeless body lying on the ground, blood pouring from his chest still, eyes motionless. I heard the gunshot again. And this time, it was much louder, like it was right next to me. My whole body jolting, startling hard as my eyes shot open. A small gasp of air escaped me as I fell back a few inches form my sitting position.

I couldn't breathe right. Nothing was right. Sara watched me with concern etched into every feature. "Bobbi, what's going on? Talk to me." I shook my head, moving back to sit like I had been. I didn't want to talk to her about it. Maybe that's what I needed but I didn't want it. "I saw it," I said, trying not to.

" _It_?" she asked, probing.

I exhaled, sitting normally again. "My shot."

"Look where the square is." She gestured in front of her and I looked down. The square was gone. I looked right and there it was. On the other side of the room, lodged in the wall.A sudden slow clapping startled me and I twisted to see the door of the room. Snart stepped just inside the room. "Marvelous job, Sara. Your teaching skills are impeccable."

"And what would _you_ have her do? Blow everything up until she felt better?" Sara asked him, annoyed at his interruption.

" _No_. She should be actually _using_ her powers, not going through all this Namaste BS," he corrected, causing me to stand.

I sighed. "Okay, then how do _you_ think I should 'use' my powers, exactly?" I turned around to face him completely as I wrapped my arms around my middle, still a bit shaken from the square incident. In a second, he'd pulled out his freeze gun and aimed it at me. A stream of what looked like blue fire spiraled out from its barrel as he pulled the trigger. Instinctively, I put my forearms up and ducked my head down behind them.

The blue stream hit the invisible barrier just inches away from my skin and burned out. When the stream stopped, I let my arms fall to my sides. Snart holstered his gun. "Are you out of your freaking mind?" I demanded, my voice raised from a mixture of surprise and anger. "I could've died!"

"But you didn't, because you used your power on purpose, not by accident," he explained, like it was no big deal he nearly shot me.

"That was really stupid and completely unsafe," Sara pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Maybe, but it _worked_ ," he pressed. "You're missing the point."

"So, what, I use my powers while fighting and that's going to help me keep it controlled?" I questioned, secretly curious as if it could actually work. Using my powers just then felt kind of good. But it doesn't make it safe or reasonable. And it doesn't mean I can control it completely. "Essentially," he answered. "Wanna try it my way, Princess?"


	10. Episode 9: Crime and Punishment

**_EPISODE PLAYLIST:_  
** _01\. SPECTRUM_ \- Florence + The Machine  
 _02\. VIENNA_ \- Billy Joel  
 _03\. MISS JACKSON_ \- Panic! At The Disco

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

"So this is basically just you getting in some target practice," I thought aloud. I pursed my lips, eyeing the large room. The cargo bay crates had been set up as either obstacles or hiding spots. This was the dumbest idea ever. And I had a feeling it was only going to make him feel better knowing that he could shoot at me. He turned his head to look at me. "Obviously you're not familiar with self-defense," he commented, dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm familiar with it. Just not an amateur version of a paint ball course," I crossed my arms as Snart headed back for me and Sara at the doorway. "This isn't The Hunger Games."

"Just get to the end of the course," he said, mildly annoyed. He stood at the end of it, near us at the door, and faced the start point with his gun in hand. I sighed and started down the idiotic setup. Once I made it to the start point, I turned to face the others. "Okay. Now what, boss?" I asked, raising my voice to be heard.

"Now..." Snart adjusted his glasses. "...I shoot you." Sara looked less than pleased with this idea, but she didn't try to stop me. Her help wasn't exactly working anyway. Might as well, right? I inhaled, inwardly preparing myself. "Game on, Ice Man," I announced. The second he raised his gun, I was moving.

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

The doors to the cargo bay slid open as Rip led the rest of the team back onto the ship. "Well...that went well," Kendra commented, less than enthusiastic. They all started down the hallway toward the bridge as Ray spoke. "Hey, we got what we needed, didn't we?" he asked, trying to sound optimistic.

"Yes, but at what cost? We blew up a subway rail!" Professor Stein wailed, displeased.

"Hey, does anybody else hear that?" Jefferson asked, listing intently. A strange sound was coming from not too far off and only he seemed to notice it on the way in. The group collectively paused in the hall. "Hear what?" Ray asked, not hearing a sound, let alone the one he was supposed to be hearing. Jefferson sighed in annoyance. He opened his mouth to speak right before another odd sound, louder this time, echoed down the hallway.

It sounded like a rapid air conditioner blasting, followed by a hollow thud and slam. This time they all heard it and were a bit alarmed. "What the hell was that?" Kendra asked, to no one in particular.

"I don't know. But we're about to find out," Rip said, as he marched down the hall with a sickening feeling in the pit of his other quickly followed behind, curious as to what the noise really was. Rip led the way, following the loudening sounds of blasts and thuds, until they came upon the large open room Sara and Bobbi had found.

What he saw was a bit more troubling than he'd hoped. Snart's gun was shooting a never ending stream of freeze at a row of crates and, the second he would stop, Bobbi would pop up and move to a different location in what appeared to be an obstacle course. "Bloody hell," Rip cursed, furious.

"What _is_ that?" Professor Stein asked, bewildered.

" _That_ is training," Sara said, stepping over from her viewing point beside the door. "It's _actually_ working. They've been doing this ever since you guys left—practically on round three-thousand by now. She's perfectly in control, has been the whole time." Rip pinched the bridge of his nose on a frustrated sigh and Sara raised a brow. "What?" she questioned.

"This isn't exactly what I meant by _train her_ ," he explained.

"But it's working," she pointed out, with a small shrug.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous?" Kendra asked, watching the action with a half-cringed expression. Just then, Bobbi twisted around the side of a medium sized crate and got the upper hand on Snart, sending him tumbling to the right with a shove. She moved into open space and threw her arms up victoriously. "YES! I beat you _again_! That's fourteen-three—not that I'm counting," she smiled wildly, breathing heavy from the work out. She only just noticed the group at the door. "Oh, hey guys. Anyone wanna go a round?"

Snart groaned, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Try not to hit so hard next time, will ya?"

"There will not be a _next time_ ," Rip interjected, loud enough for all to hear. "James, Snart—in my office, _now_." He turned and swiftly left the room and Bobbi's smiled dropped. Professor Stein, Ray, and Jefferson all followed a minute after Rip. Bobbi looked to Sara. "What did I do?" she asked, bewildered and a bit concerned.

Sara sighed, shaking her head. "Beats me, honestly," she glanced down at Snart, still on the floor, raising an eyebrow. "You okay down there, buddy?"

"I'm _fine_. Let's go," he grumbled, finally getting to his feet. Bobbi sighed heavily and made her way to the front of the room, passing Kendra to exit. Snart followed suit and the two headed to Rip's office—though it felt more like the Principal's. Kendra turned to Sara as soon as they were out of earshot. "So, are they getting along all of the sudden, or am I missing the punch line?" Kendra asked, confused.

Sara shrugged with one shoulder. "I don't know. They seem to be—only when they're hitting each other in the face."

"That was completely _unacceptable_ ," Rip turned around behind his desk to face Bobbi and Snart. Snart was leaned into the wall near the door while Bobbi stood a foot away from the desk. "I wanted her trained not dead, Mr. Snart. I have total confidence that this was in fact your idea. What would you have done if you had actually hit her?"

"The point is that I didn't," Snart said, slightly annoyed. Rip let out an angered puff of air through his nose and glance at Bobbi. He turned to see her fully and she inwardly braced herself. "Don't expect me to think you were a victim in all this. What were you _thinking_ , Bobbi?" Rip questioned. "That was _extremely_ dangerous! You could have been killed."

"Everything I can do is in my mind, Rip—I think it, it happens. There was no way I could've actually gotten hit," Bobbi explained, speaking up.

Rip was quiet a second, eyeing her. Then he finally said, "I am highly disappointed in you. Both of you, for all intents and purposes, are grounded. No outside ship access until I deem it necessary. You are dismissed." Bobbi's shoulders dropped in disappointment but Snart only rolled his eyes, leaving as quickly as he came. Bobbi stayed a moment longer. Rip turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked, less angry-sounding than before.

She folded her arms over her middle. "What is this really about?"

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"This isn't about _dangerous training_ , is it? It's about something you're refusing to share, but are perfectly happy blaming me for it anyway," she explained, calmly. "You said you were disappointed in _me_ —not Snart. I won't argue with you over it. But you're not my father, Rip." With that she turned and exited the office. Rip watched as she crossed the main room and disappeared into the hallway. _If only she knew_.

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I made my way through the ship to the holding bay. I know Snart would kill me for this, but I need to get some things off my chest, talk some things out. No one on the ship would be as unbiased as I would need them to be—except for one person. And that person was in a glass cell. I walked to the front of the box and sighed, crossing my arms. Mick raised an eyebrow plainly. "Up for a chat?" I asked, exhaling.

"It depends...what are we talking about?" he asked, semi-interested sounding.

"Why is Rip such a hard ass? All I did was do what he said to do—train, learn to control this ability I have. And then he blows up at me for doing it because it was 'extremely dangerous' and 'I could've died' like I had no idea what the hell I was doing! Like I'm _incapable_ of defending myself against a stupid ass cold gun," I vented, my voice getting more frustrated by the syllable, using air quotes when necessary.

He hummed a bit. "Sounds like you don't have the whole story."

"What do you mean?" she paused.

"Rip isn't the type to bite your head off for no good reason," he explained, calmly. "There's something you're missing. Something you haven't been told yet." That's what I thought. But who was I to question a guy whose authority I've only been under for a couple days? I sighed heavily and rubbed my left temple, keeping my arms crossed. "What was dangerous about training?" he asked, sounding a bit confused.

I inhaled. "It was Snart's idea to set up this obstacle course...anyway; he would shoot at me while I tried to get to the other side, and whoever could knock down the other person first won."

"Did you win?"

I nodded. "Fourteen times."He hummed in satisfaction, followed by the huff of a chuckle. He was probably picturing Snart getting slammed into a wall. To be honest, the thought _was_ quite a couple times he did sail far enough to hit the wall. But he got right back up, determined not to be taken down by a girl. Or rather by _me_ , more specifically."But, that's not the point," I waved it off. "The point is, I just don't get it. It was completely out of left field."

"Maybe _that's_ the point. Another clue to what he isn't saying. Obviously something happened he's not gonna share unless you ask," he pointed out.

"Then I guess I have to ask, Right? I'm gonna ask. Thanks, Mick. You're a life saver." I gave a quick thumbs up before darting out. It was probably me being paranoid. But it never hurts to be sure. Just ask him, get answers, move on with my life. One and done.


	11. Episode 10: My Little Girl

**_EPISODE PLAYLIST:_  
** _01\. MT LITTLE GIRL_ \- Tim McGraw  
 _02\. FIRST_ \- Cold War Kids  
 _03\. CATCH MY BREATH_ \- Kelly Clarkson

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I stepped up into Rip's office, then paused in my tracks. Rip was sitting at his desk with a familiar trinket in his hand. It was a gold pocket watch. My eyes instantly widened and I marcher up to the desk. "Where the hell did you get that?" I asked, snapping. He glanced up at me, his expression worn. When he didn't answer, I added more forcefully, " _Where_ did you get _that_?"

"Can you tell me what this means to you?" he asked, adjusting it in his hand.

I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, sure- it was _my dad's_ and _my mother_ gave it to _me_ after he died. It means quite a lot to me. Now will you tell me where you got it? Because, last I saw it, it was in my drawer in the room you assigned to me—not in your office." He looked back down at the watch, watching it tick a second. "I found it there," he answered, quietly.

"Yeah, I kind of got that," I quipped, annoyed.

"Stacy told you it was your father's?" he asked, curiously. Stacy was my mother's name. He said it like he knew her personally. It kind of gave me an odd chill, and I tightened my arms around my body, calming just a bit. I nodded once. "Yeah...right after his funeral. What do you want with it?" I asked, trying to keep my tone even. Once again he was quiet a moment. Then he sat upright suddenly and stood, stepping around his desk.

"There's something you need to see," he said, as he passed me, heading for the door. I followed quickly behind him to the center console. He tapped a few things before looking at me beside him. "Do you ever wonder why you haven't met your real parents?" he asked.

"No, not really. Bio mom died in child birth and my bio dad was MIA even before that," I shook my head. "Or, so I'm told. I don't know. Why?"

"When I first saw your name, I knew I recognized it—I just couldn't quite place it. Look at this," he gestured to the table and I glanced down. On the table was an old looking picture of my adoptive parents—the closest thing to real parents I've ever had—holding a baby together in a living room setting. They were smiling. It was obviously the day they brought me home.

I shook my head again, confused. "I've never seen this."

"Look closer. Over his shoulder, at the picture frame."The screen gradually zoomed in to the spot he was talking about, right above dad's shoulder. In a random family photo was a small reflection. I could tell it was of whoever was taking the photo at the time. But I couldn't make out who it was until it zoomed in again.

Lines scanned over the picture, then a second picture popped up beside the one I was looking at. The second picture matched the reflection perfectly. My eyes rounded. It was _Rip_. I instantly looked up at him in shock, speechless a moment."Y-you...you were there that day?" I finally asked, stunned.

"I was the one who gave you away," he nodded. There was something pained about his expression. He gave me away? Where'd he get me from? What bothered me was his demeanor throughout this whole conversation. He still isn't telling me everything. "There's more, isn't there?" I asked, trying to prompt him into continuing.

He looked reluctant. Like he wasn't sure he should tell me. A knot twisted in my chest. What could be so bad he wouldn't be able to say repeat?My parents were probably secretly drug dealers that had me while they were high and left me in a dumpster. I've thought about this a lot. He inhaled, paused, and then turned to me.

"The Time Masters had given me an assignment that took me to Star City in nineteen ninety-eight. I didn't want to go for the life of me but it was mandatory," he recalled, thinking. "I remember one of the first things I did was go into a small coffee shop on Main Street. There was this brunette girl serving drinks...she was the most beautiful woman I had ever name was Amanda Harper."

My eye brows furrowed in confusion. What did this have to do with me? Then he continued, and it made _a bit_ more sense. "We fell in love. I don't think I really need to tell you what happens after that..."

"Please don't. I've been shown a diagram once," I wrinkled my nose, shaking my head. He adjusted his position leaning into the center console to look a bit away from me naturally, rather than right at me, before he started speaking again. I leaned my hip into the console and crossed my arms. He sighed. "She became pregnant. I wanted to stay with her, build a life there, but...the Time Masters gave me a new assignment in the same time. I had to leave," he explained, ashen.

It suddenly dawned on me—like when a semi hits a brick wall—what he was talking about. The breath caught in my throat and I nearly choked on it. "I arrived back in Star City after she'd already passed in child birth," he continued. "But the child survived—a girl. I knew I wouldn't be able to care for her as a Time Master. At least, not in the way she deserved."

I swallowed. "So you found people that could."

"Yes." He finally turned his head to look at me. His expression reminded me a dog that had just been kicked, looking to see if it would happen again. Like he was admitting some deep dark secret that could get him killed for keeping. I didn't know what to think. Or how to feel."Did...did you name her? The girl?" I asked it as if I didn't know who she was.

My eyes stung and I could no longer swallow. But I took a deep breath through my nose in an effort to keep a lid on it. He nodded once, slowly. "Barbara Rose. Barbara after her mother's wishes and Rose after mine. It was Amanda's favorite flower. Do you see now, why I worry? I know you think me a stranger-"

"Please," I closed my eyes. "Don't say it."

"I just wanted you to know...I would have kept you had I been given the chance," I reopened my eyes and my cheek tickled as a rogue tear found its way to my chin. Rip looked just as affected by it, but he wasn't crying quite yet. If I said the wrong thing he just might. He stepped toward me and I watched him cautiously. He held out the gold pocket watch."Bobbi, I _am_ your father."

I glanced down at the watch, then back up at him. "That's not possible- you're _my_ age."

"Time is a complex, confusing thing-"

"I don't want an explanation," I interrupted, snapping a bit. He exhaled lightly, his shoulders dropping in disappointment. "I just...I need to be alone." I took the watch from his hand and turned on my heel, before hurrying into the main hallway. I didn't exactly know where I was going but it didn't matter. The tears were streaming now and there was no way to get around that.

So I walked until I couldn't tell where the hell I was and parked a spot on one of the large pipes along the wall, near the floor. My chest felt like any minute it would either explode or I would hyperventilate. Even though the story makes sense—for what it's worth—it's still completely crazy. But then again, how coincidental is it that _this_ rogue captain just happens to find me, the one who is actually my biological father? It's all so out of left field.

Also again, I _did_ want answers. Now I have to live with how I feel about them. I shook my head at myself before dropping my face in my hands, elbows on my knees.I stayed there for I don't know how long. It's so hard to keep track in this tub. I pressed my back into one of the support beams sticking out of the wall and leaned into the wall at my right, pulling my feet up onto the pipe with the rest of me. My heart had finally stopped threatening to beat out of my chest.

I could breathe normally again. Though, I had the strangest desire to hit something. Okay so for me I guess that isn't too strange. I hit things—and people—a lot. I didn't feel tired. I didn't feel hungry. I didn't feel the need to move. I just felt totally void and blank. How do you typically react to finding out your biological father is a British time traveler the same age as yourself?My stomach dropped as the whole shook violently for a solid minute.

I braced against the wall until it stopped, then practically sprinted to the bridge. I rounded a corner not far from my hiding spot and startled as a voice came from behind me. "What the hell was that?" I slowed and twisting, sighing at the sight of Snart hurrying up behind me—also on his way to the bridge, I assumed. "I don't know, I-" The ship suddenly shook again and I stumbled left. I shot both hands out at my sides—palm flat—and an energy barrier former between them and the wall, essentially holding me in place.

Mentally, I kept Snart's feet anchored so he wouldn't tumble too far. "We need to get to the bridge, _now_ ," I said, focusing. As soon as the wave of shaking stopped, I dropped my arms and started down the hall. Snart wasn't too far behind me by the time I reached the bridge. Everyone was already there, all asking the same question— _what happened?_

I jogged over to the team around the center console. "What's going on?" I asked, reasonably panicked. Snart rounded the console and stood in between Sara and responded as if I'd asked the question directly to her. " _It would appear that we are under attack by three bounty hunters. Several of their shots have damaged the navigation function and have permanently damaged the outer hull_ ," she informed, over the speaker.

"Martin, Jefferson—I want firestorm at the cargo bay door on defense. Snart, Mr. Palmer—go with them," Rip directed. The four amigos headed off without much prodding. All of us were just waiting for the order to _do_ something. The ship shook violently again and suddenly red warnings flashed and sirens wailed. " _Captain, there has been a breach in the left side of the ship, near the sleeping quarters_ ," Gideon said.

Rip sighed heavily, in crisis mode. "Bobbi, Sara—find a way to fix the breach enough for us to travel." I looked to Sara across the table and she nodded once before hurrying into the hallway. I quickly followed behind her. Now, an important question for you: how do you seal the hull of a space ship with nothing you can actually use? The answer is- oh, that's right. There isn't one. Unless you were going for an order of _you can't_ with a big ass side of _don't even bother_.

Sara and I arrived at the breach. It was a large tear in the back wall of a small storage , the thing was huge. Sara rose up on her rose a bit to peer outside the ship, while I started looking around through the miscellaneous crates in the room. My head shot up at a small squeal. Sara dropped to the floor and a bolt of some kind of energy shot in through the hole. It blasted into a light fixture in the hallway, taking out the lights, and sending spark flying.

Sara crawled across the floor and stood once she was out of sight through the hole. "Okay, that might have been a bad idea," she said, straightening her shirt as she hurried over to me. "Anything in these things we can use?" She moved to peer over my shoulder as I shook my head, opening the third crate in a serious of five. "Nothing yet," I informed, sadly.

"There has to be a way to close that thing," she though aloud, crossing her arms. Just then, it came to me. The idea just might work but no one on the ship is going to like it. Though, it's not like we had plenty of other options. I dropped the crate lid back onto the box and started for the door. "Where are you going?" she called after me.

"I have an idea! Be right back!"


	12. Episode 11: Doctor James

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST:  
** 01\. SUPERGIRL_ \- Krystal Harris  
 _02\. NOT TO LOVE YOU_ \- Anankee (Ryan Tedder Cover)  
 _03\. WHO ARE YOU REALLY_ \- Mikkey Ekko

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I barely waited for the door to slide open before bursting into the holding bay and straight to Mick's glass cell. I heaved for a breath a second while he raised an eyebrow. "Where's the fire?" he asked, with an underlying tone of humor. He was probably making a joke at himself but I couldn't quite think of that when he said it so I moved on.

"I know you're a traitor and all, but we could really use some heat to weld a wall back together," I started, out of breath a little. "If I let you out, will you kill me?"

He pushed himself up to stand. "Probably."

"Great," I pressed the green button on the keypad beside the door and they slid open. "Let's go."

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Sara huffed an annoyed sigh, holding up a slate of a metal looking plastic material, wishing they had something to glue it onto the wall with. Though, Firestorm was busy and so was Snart. Suddenly Mick stepped into the small room and Sara's eyes rounded. They nearly popped right out of her skull as Bobbi came into view behind him. "Bobbi, what the hell are you doing?" Sara asked, panicked.

"Fixing the hole," Bobbi said, as if it were obvious. Then, to Mick, she said, "Can you seal that with this?"

He eyed the metal sheet Sara held, and then looked back at Bobbi. "Can birds fly?" Sara quickly moved to move the sheet over the holeand Bobbi held up her hand, holding the sheet in place from the doorway. Sara moved back to stand beside Bobbi and Mick got to work. Meanwhile, in the cargo bay, Snart used the doorway as his vantage point to blast the oncoming bounty hunters. Firestorm was blasting flames from above.

Rip came to the cargo bay with a blaster and sidled up the doorway, opposite Snart. He shot twice before speaking. "Everything is set to jump! We just the hole sealed," Rip shouted over the noise. Snart blasted a bounty hunter in the face, knocking the tin man back several feet, and then he turned to Rip. "Those girls better hurry it up! I don't know how much longer this can hold them back," he said.

"I'm sure they have it under control!" Rip assured. Snart's expression—even around the goggles—was unbelieving as he turned back to the open door. Just then, Kendra's voice came over the speaker from the bridge. "The hull is sealed! Everyone needs to get back inside, _now_ ," she said, hurriedly. Snart leaned out the door of the cargo bay and looked up. "Jax! Get inside!" he hollered. Firestorm blasted flames to light a wall of fire in between the ship and the hunters before flying back inside the cargo bay.

Ripe shut the door as soon as he was inside. "Jump, Gideon!" he ordered. Then to the others, he said, "Hold onto something!" They barely had time to touch the wall before they were all jolted incredibly hard, knocking them all off balance. Professor Stein and Jackson had split from each other a second beforehand, and now both were sprawled on the floor.

In the storage room, Sara's back slammed into a wall as the ship lurched. Bobbi did her best to stay upright using her abilities but even she was knocked a step off balance. Mick had hit the floor and slid left, slamming into the space where the floor meets the wall. The ship stilled and Bobbi was able to stand normally. Mick peeled himself off the floor with a throaty groan. "Would've been nice for a head's up," he grumbled.

" _You're_ telling _me_ ," Sara rubbed the back of her neck with an audible wince. Bobbi's eyes were wide with excitement and she threw her arms out at her sides. "That was _awesome_!" she exclaimed, turning both heads in the room. Sara and Mick exchanged a glance. Sara turned back to Bobbi with an eyebrow raised. "You _do_ realize that we almost died, right?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, but we didn't. We totally nailed it! High five!" Bobbi held up her hand at the two of them and waited for one or the other to make a move. No one did at first. Her shoulders dropped and she gave them both a look. "Come on. Seriously? My first near death experience on the team and no high five for surviving?" Sara sighed and high fived Bobbi.

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

All the action gave me quite the adrenaline rush so I was a bit hyper. But it wore off as Mick, Sara, and I all headed for the bridge. I would have to explain to Rip why his prisoner was out of the holding bay. But then I would best him with the story of how he helped save us all. So it was break even at best. "Just let me do the talking, alright?" I glanced up at Mick beside me.

"Trust me, I won't be talking." Okay, that was cryptic. I opened my mouth to ask about it when something feral flashed across his face as his pace slowed. He was looking straight ahead. I looked down the hall and my stomach dropped. Rip, Professor Stein, Jefferson, Ray, and Snart all came around the corner at the other end of the hall with Rip and Snart in front. Dammit. Everyone's face suddenly went to shock a second before Mick started walking faster.

"Wait- what are you doing? Mick!" I couldn't stop him. He marched to the other group and grabbed Snart by the shirt collar, then slammed him hard against the wall. "We have some unfinished business," Mick told Snart, before he slammed his fist into Snart's jaw. down I really enjoyed the show but I knew that the others wouldn't stand for it. They would hurt Mick to subdue him. I had to act, so I started running."Hey!" I shouted, stopping a foot from them.

"Stay out of this!" Mick's fist connected with Snart's face somewhere incredibly unpleasant. "Fine," I inhaled, and then outstretched my hands toward him. I thrusted my hands to the right, toward the opposite wall, and Mick's back slammed into it. Snart hit the ground with a thud and I glanced at him over my shoulder. His face was beaten all to hell. It would probably leave a nasty bruise but the rest of him was intact. "You alive down there?" I asked, a smile threatening to show through.

He spit blood on the floor and looked up at me. "You're enjoying this too _much_." He was obviously annoyed, but I almost laughed. I noticed Rip was holding his group back from doing anything while I held Mick in place. I felt pushback on my hands and looked straight ahead at Mick. "I wouldn't bother. The more you move, the tighter my grip on you gets," I warned, lightly. "I didn't let you out to _hurt_ people."

"This isn't about people. This is about _me_ and _him_. You don't like him either!" Mick's voice was angrier than I had ever heard.

"That may all be completely true...but _I'm_ the only one who gets to hit him. Understood?" When he didn't answer at first—just groaned and tried to wriggle against me—I spoke again, louder this time, more authoritively. " _Are we understood_? Or do I have to march your ass right back into that cellmyself?"

He glared at me a bit, but he conceded defeat. "Understood," he sounded almost pained to say it. "Now...are you going to let me go?"

"I don't know. Can you behave yourself?"

He blew annoyed air through his nose. " _Yes_."

"Alright then." My hands fell to my sides and he dropped a foot to the looked pissed—like, _really freaking pissed_ —but he stayed where he stood, and I nodded once in approval, keeping my eyes on him. Rip finally walked over with his hands in his pockets, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. "Well done, Miss James. If you wouldn't mind escorting Mr. Snart to the med bay, I will show Mr. Rory to my office," he said, a bit too professional sounding.

He barely looked at me before he started past me for Mick. I exhaled, secretly disappointed, and turned around to face Snart, who was now on his feet. "Dear God, you look horrible," I commented, finally seeing all the hits. His eyelids lowered slightly as he stared at me, making an annoyed glare. "I'm fine," he contradicted.

I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow at his statement. "Maybe. But the cut above your eye isn't. Start moving before _I_ move you." I gestured for him to move and he begrudgingly started walking in the opposite direction of me. Only when he moved out of the way did I notice Sara watching me with a knowing and somewhat giddy closed-mouthed smile. My eyebrows knitted together and she tipped her head toward the direction of Snart.

I rolled my eyes and nearly gagged. _Good luck with that_. I sighed and followed after Snart to medical. Why Rip was having someone go with him was beyond me. Well, probably to ensure the man actually went instead of skipping out. An infected eye wound is not exactly what the team needs right now. We made it to medical without actually saying a word—which was nice. I wouldn't know what to say anyway. Snart dropped his weight into the silver chair lazily.

He sighed, crossing his arms. "Where do you want me, doc?"

"Is quiet a place?" I asked, sarcastically rhetoric as I opened one of the supply cabinets not too far from the chair. It wasn't hard to find a sewing kit and gauze bandages. The hardest was finding scissors and tape. I riffled through drawers while Snart kept talking—unfortunately. "You better know what you're doing. I'd like to keep both of my eyes in their sockets," he said.

"Mm hm. Do me a favor? Shut up," I finally found the damn scissors and tape, and I carried the supplies over to the chair. I dropped the small load on a silver tray beside it. "Just hold still and it'll come out fine. I've patched myself up enough times to know where things are that you shouldn't touch, okay?" I opened the sewing kit and started threading a needle.

"Get in many fights, do you?" he asked, casually, resting his hands clasped on his lap as he leaned back.

"Used to," I kept it simple on purpose. I turned to face him once I had the thread in and ready to go. The only problem with this set up was that I would have to look at him the whole time. I tried to push down the thought as I started sewing. " _Would you like medical assistance, Miss James_?" Gideon suddenly asked.

"No, thank you. I've got this one, G," I replied, furrowing my eyebrows as I focused on the current stitch.

"You do realize it's a computer, right?" Snart asked, rhetorically.

"It's an artificial intelligence. If you're not nice to it, it'll take over the world," I said, clipping off a stitch. Then I paused, eyeing Snart suspiciously. "You don't watch a lot of movies, then?"

"If you hadn't noticed, there aren't a lot of televisions around here," he replied, plainly, as I started in on the next stitch. The wound would only take maybe three at the most.I nodded in an _I've noticed_ way. This ship _is_ pretty bland and boring. There's really nothing to do but hit the person next to you and call _mosquito!_ even though there are no mosquitoes. I clipped off the second stitch and started on the third one.

Inwardly, I was secretly moving as fast as humanly possible to get out of this situation. I was a little more close than I was comfortable with involving anyone—let alone Snart. "So, it seems you and Mick are besties now," he threw the sentence out there, breaking the dense silence.

"Besties? No. He was _forced_ to listen to me when I needed to rant—he didn't actually care," I shook my head.

He hummed a second."You'd be surprised. He's not as emotionally _dense_ as he seems."

"Does that apply to _you_ , as well?" I'd let the words fly out of my mouth before I thought it over. And it was a mistake. He eyed me with not-so-subtle suspicion for a solid minute while I clipped off the final suture. I averted my eyes past that so I don't know what the hell he did. I occupied myself for a couple seconds with opening a gauze package. I glanced at him, only to find he was still eyeing me.

I tried to fix my mistake by only making it worse. "I just mean, you're not as much of a villain as you portray yourself," I said, damming myself to hell.

"I'm no hero, Princess. I'm a _criminal_ ," he corrected, with his usual smirk—the one that makes you want to slap him.

"You don't have to be," I pointed out, calmly. I trimmed a small square of gauze big enough for the cut I'd sewn and held it in place while I fumbled with the tape. "You could be a hero—you just choose not to be. And it's kind of puzzling. Wouldn't you _want_ to be better than your father? You know, live a better life?"

"This coming from the girl with a spotless role model." His eyes moved right, away from me. It was only annoying him now. Oh damn well. I'm not done. "My father may have been much better than yours morally, but that doesn't mean I didn't have a shitty childhood," I argued a bit, as I finished wrestling a piece of tape off the roll. "He died when I was ten. At twelve, I was babysitting for grocery money because my mom couldn't do it alone."

His eyes darted back to me, sparkling with curiosity. I had his attention, so I continued. "My sister, Lizzie...she got addicted to heroin at fourteen, got clean at sixteen. It was hard on all of us. Dad's death finally started getting to me, too. I drank too much, partied a little too hard. I almost lost myself for a minute," eventually the words just kept coming without thought. I was so focused on taping the bandage that nothing else really mattered. "Some really bad stuff happened to me."

"Like _what_?" Snart asked, curious. My eyes flitted down to him a second, and then quickly stayed up. I haven't told anyone in nineteen years. Saying the words here, now, would just be too depressing. And I will not cry in front of this bastard. I shook my head, quickly finishing up with the taping, and began putting everything away. "Just bad stuff," I brushed it off, a little too obviously. But I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Then, his next words shocked me, stopping me completely. "My father beat us growing up...me and my sister," he said, causing me to look at him almost sympathetically. "Couldn't quite say _I love you_ without using his fist." I closed the cupboard doors and turned a little to face the chair. I crossed my arms loosely as I leaned my hip into the lower drawers. "I'm sorry," was all I could think to say. Suddenly a lot of things about him actually made sense.

"Well, it was a long time ago," he said, dismissing my words. He slid off the chair and stood. "Am I free to go? I'd really like to get back to doing nothing." I was frozen a second, pondering his words, when suddenly Gideon's voice came over the speakers to interrupt anything I might've said. " _Miss James, Mr. Snart—the Captain is requesting your presence on the bridge_ ," she sighed, wasting no time to leave the medical bay.

Like we didn't just connect over we didn't just open up about something personal to both of us. It never happened. He was already over it. It erked me, but I took a deep breath and started for the bridge.


	13. Episode 12: Into The West

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST:  
** 01\. LAND DOWN UNDER_ \- Men At Work  
 _02\. WHENEVER WHEREVER_ \- Shakira  
 _03\. HEAVEN FORBID_ \- The Fray

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now in Salvation, Texas, circa eighteen seventy-one," Rip announced. My eyebrows shot up. 1871. _Holy shit_. "Our purpose here is strictly to recuperate. The bounty hunters that found us in twenty twenty-three will not find us here—at least, not for a while."

"Ha! We're in the wild west, everybody!" Ray smiled, over-excited beside me.

"Don't get too excited. We're 'strictly recuperating'" I said, using my fingers as air quotes. "Kiss your dreams of seeing the countryside goodbye."

"Oh, come on, we couldn't just...poke our heads out?" Ray tried, his tone hopeful. He looked pleadingly at Rip and Rip shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We're staying on the ship—all of us," he said, before turning and heading into his office. Ray's shoulders drooped a bit and he sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot," I shrugged.

"Guys. When are we _ever_ going to be able to see a place like this again?" Sara asked, looking around the center console at all of us. "We need to get Rip to let us go out a take a look around. If the bounty hunters aren't coming, we've got free time. Bobbi?" She looked to me for support. Only because she knew I'd agree with her. "I'll talk to him," I elected, with a sigh.

"Atta girl," Sara nodded with a knowing smile-smirk. I trotted up into the office. Before I could even open my mouth to attempt speaking, Rip was whirling to list all the reasons why it was a bad idea. I listened to his extremely long list, crossing my arms, and waited. "And, not to mention, something gets changed in every time we go to," he finished.

"What's the harm in honestly just looking?" I asked, lifting up one shoulder. "We go out, look, and come back in an hour. Nothing changed."

He eyed me. "Did Ray send you in here?"

"Sara," I shook my head.

"Alright," he sighed heavily, stepping around his desk toward me. "But I distinctly remember grounding both you _and_ Snart. The two of you will be staying onboard." I rolled my eyes, exhaling through my nose. I'd forgotten that part. I threw my arms up, letting them fall to my sides. "Fine, whatever. Just let Ray go see a tumbleweed so he can shut up," I mildly pleaded.

"Deal." He nodded and headed back out to the main room. Snart wouldn't be happy about this one. I have a feeling that it'll mostly be because he'll be stuck here with me. I'll just have to make sure to let him know that the feeling is mutual.

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Rip supplied the team with period-accurate attire and, after they'd all dressed, they met on the bridge. Bobbi sat in a silver chair in normal clothes, watching from afar as the Captain gave them all a speech about not screwing up the time stream with her feet up on the lip of the chair with her. Snart, equally bored, was draped across the doorway to the main room with a blank expression.

Ray was a bundle of excitement. "This is going to be great!" he exclaimed, eyes bright. "We'll go out, see some cowboys, ride some horses, and then attend a quick draw at high noon."

He used a mock southern draw for the last bit, and Bobbi rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Buffalo Bill," she said, tiredly. "Stay with the group and don't go all Lone Ranger while you're out there. This is real life—not an old Western." His excitement wasn't swayed by her words. It only made him start reciting lines from western movies and TV shows.

Bobbi dropped her head onto her knees. Snart sighed in annoyance at the door. "Way to go, Princess," he rolled out the words, unamused. "Now he'll never shut up." Kendra tried to convince Ray to be calm as they headed for the door. Sara walked past the silver chairs to get to the door and Bobbi threw her hand in the way as she did. Sara high fived Bobbi and Bobbi retracted her hand. Just then, Mick dropped into the seat to the left of Bobbi.

She raised her eyebrow as she turned her head to see him. "If he gives you any trouble," he started, holding a small radio out to her. "We all have one." The corner of her mouth tugged up into something between a smile and smirk, and she took the radio. "Thanks," she nodded once. He nodded in return and head for the door, while Snart rolled his eyes and looked elsewhere. Rip turned to Snart and Bobbi once the others had all filed into the cargo bay.

He slid his hands into his pockets. "I will still be here on the ship while the others are out, so try not to get yourselves into too much trouble." He started for his office. But he thought of something he wanted to add and stopped, turning around before saying, "And no physical altercations, please. Play nice." With that, he turned his back to them and disappeared into his office. Bobbi dropped her head back into the silver chair's head rest and exhaled through her nose.

She let her eyes fall closed a second. Snart pulled himself up to stand with a grumbling sigh. "Well, I, for one, won't just sit around," he said, as he came to stand a foot beside Bobbi's chair. She cracked an eyelid to see him. "I'm going to go find something to do."

"Knock yourself out," she closed her eyes again and he started for the door. Before he was out of earshot, Bobbi sat up to peer over the chair at him. "And I mean that literally!" She sunk back into her chair with a slight pause. Now what was she going to do? Trapped on the ship with only Snart and Rip tokeep her company—the two members of the team she really did not want to talk to. This had almost no choice but to end badly.

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

After an hour and the team still hadn't come back yet, I headed to Rip's office. I stepped up into the room and leaned a shoulder against the doorframe. He was looking through some papers of some kind as he sat behind his desk. I just stood there and watched him until he finally glanced up after a few minutes. "Can I help you, Miss James?"

I walked forward and dropped into the second desk chair. "Shouldn't it be Miss whatever-the-hell-your-last-name-is?" I asked, sarcastically, crossing my arms as I leaned back. He didn't say anything, just gave me an exhausted look, and I knew that was him telling me to get to the point or get out. "The team still isn't back yet," I continued. "Requesting permission for rescue."

"Absolutely not," he shook his head, sitting upright.

I sat forward. "Come on, Rip. They could be in _danger_ out there! We said an hour. It's been almost _two_. That doesn't concern you _at all_?" He nodded a little, the gears turning in his head—it was easy to tell by his focused expression. The man is so much easier to read than he thinks he is. After a second, he perked back up. "Fine. But take Snart with you," he agreed, turning back to his papers.

I scoffed. " _Why_?"

"Safety in numbers and all that," he answered, focused on his papers. "That and you two need to work on your social skills. This will be a good learning opportunity for the both of you." He says it so fatherly. Like he's Snart's secret father as well. Who knows? Time travel is a bitch. That came out a little more bitter than I meant it.

My first job was to find Snart in whatever pathetic hole he managed to find around this godforsaken ship. So I first tried his sleeping quarters. When I got there, the doors were open and he was nowhere to be found. I sighed. "Gideon, do you know where Snart is?"

"It's funny you should ask, Mr. Snart is on the bridge. He arrived shortly after you left," she replied.

"Thank you." I threw a brief wave at the ceiling and turned on my heel, hustling the other way. I made it back in record time. We should be keeping score because, if we were, I'd win fastest speed-walk. I rounded the corner to the main room's doorway and slammed into an oncoming object, hard. Whatever I slammed into was obvious human because it groaned just after we hit. I quickly move back once I realized I'd just had a head-on collision with Snart.

Making sure to put ample space between us, I straightened my jacket. "You up for a rescue mission, Vanilla Ice? I need a backup dancer," I said, trying to keep my tone even. The truth was, my stomach was a bit upside down. I crossed my arms loosely to metaphorically hold myself together. He smirked. "What exactly are we rescuing?"

"Our team. They haven't radioed back and it's been over two hours," I replied, simply.

"I'm in. Although, we'll need to blend in with the locals, and I'm afraid _Nirvana_ won't cut it." I gestured to the right and started walking. I heard footsteps a second after I was moving and I took a deep breath. Something made me feel weird after running into him like that. If I had to describe the incident with one word, it would be: smooshed. I tried my hardest to shake off the feeling as we arrived at the room Rip had taken the team to before the mission. I didn't actually go with them, I just watched them leave.

So, I honestly have no idea how any of this works. There was a kind of clothing generator against the far wall next to other kinds of tech. I went to the generator and typed in the time period and gender on the dial. "Do you even know what you're doing?" Snart asked, standing by the door.

I shook my head once, pursing my lips. "Not really, no." Just then, a clothes manikin dropped down in the compartment aside the dial. The outfit was obviously dated correctly. Thankfully I didn't get stuck with a skirt. Pants would work a lot better if the team in fact was in trouble. "Ah ha. So that's how it works," I commented, pulling out the clothes. "Your turn."

After we got changed in the proper attire for the time period, it was off we go to the Wild West. Once we stepped outside, I instantly breathed in fresh air. The naturally light felt good on my skin. Snart started past me, toward the town visible not far off, and threw his words over his shoulder. "Salvation is this way, Princess." I rolled my eyes at the nickname and quickly followed behind. The walk was quiet—thank God.

I don't think I could take talking to him the whole time. That would just be too much right now. And I could take in the scenery. Luscious hills of green trees surrounded the wide, open field area where the small town was refreshing considering the last landscape I saw was pure metal and brick. It didn't take too long to arrive at Salvation. As we walked into town, I tried to look like I belonged there. Though, I knew it was probably obvious that I didn't.

"How much you wanna bet they're in the Saloon?" Snart suddenly asked, catching my attention. I weighed the price against the bet. He was most likely one-hundred percent correct. But I took the bet anyway. I smiled, closed-mouthed. "Five bucks?" I offered.

"Deal," he agreed, leading the way toward the Saloon. We made our way to the shack-of-a-building they called the Saloon. I trotted up the steps, passing Snart, and pushed through the door into the building. The front area of the room was filled with tables and chairs that were random dotted with drunks. I spotted a familiar head of blonde hair at the bar as Snart stepped in beside me. "There," I pointed briefly at Sara's back.

He smirked. "I win," he announced, sarcastically. I huffed a chuckle and made my way to the bar. Sara whirled on her chair as I put a hand on her left shoulder, stepping up beside her. Then her shoulders dropped when she actually saw me. "We're late," she said, knowing.

I nodded. "Yeah. An hour late."I glanced left at movement. Snart made his way to a poker table near the back, where Professor Stein was playing with some cowboy-looking-folk. I turned back to Sara and she sighed. "Rip's not worried, is he?" she asked, an eyebrow cocked hopefully.

"Nope. He didn't look like he cared at all, actually," I answered.

"Then sit down and relax," Mick said, turning to see me, next to Sara.I only just noticed he was there. "I'll buy ya a drink." It would be stupid to stay out even longer when Rip is back at the ship, waiting for Snart and me to drag the others home. But, then again, Rip probably expects me to stay out. So it's basically just a fifty-fifty stab at the right choice.

I decided I could stay for a short bit—half an hour at the maximum. Sara slid off her chair and clapped a hand on my back. "Go nuts, girl," she said, before ambling off to the poker table. I moved to sit on her seat and Mick swallowed down the last of his drink. My forearms leaned into the bar top and the bar tender walked over. "Whiskey, leave the bottle," I told him.

A second after he left, Mick asked, "Why'd you bring _Snart_?"

"Rip made me do it." I held up my hands in surrender and he made an annoyed-sounding groan. The bar tender dropped a glass and a whiskey bottle in front of me and left. I exhaled and quickly moved to pour myself a drink. I filled my glass and slid the bottle to Mick, and then he poured some in _his_ glass.

I've had a crap month. Get ready for drunkenness.


	14. Episode 13: Drunkeness

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST  
** 01\. SHOTS_ \- LMFAO  
 _02\. CRIMINAL_ \- Britney Spears  
 _03\. GIRLS TALK BOYS_ \- 5 Seconds Of Summer

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I slammed down my empty glass on the bar top after my third refill. That's four fills total. My head hadn't even begun to swirl yet, but I did start to get the shadowy-numbing sensation. I wasted no time pouring another glass. I wasn't even keeping track of the time anymore. Oops. "Careful. You might not make the trip back," Mick commented, before taking a swig of liquor.

"Well, then, you'll just have to carry me," I smiled humorlessly and downed my drink. It burned its way down my throat as I put the glass back where it was on the counter. I glanced over in the direction of the poker table and exhaled lightly. Sara was taking everyone's money—winning round after round—and Professor Stein looked to be trying to convince her that she was somehow cheating. Snart just watched from a table back, looking amused. He looked ridiculous in that western garb.

I had a slightly drunken thought and I quickly turned to Mick. He raised an eyebrow, bracing himself for something idiotic I'm sure. "What's his deal?" I drawled a bit. "He's such a dick."

"I'm afraid that list is too long for me to say all at once," he answered, dropping his empty glass on the counter. I was almost too caught in my own fuzzed train of thought to hear what he'd said. Without acknowledging the fact he spoke, I started talking myself, like I never stopped.

"I mean, when I first joined the team he did nothing but act like a total douche. And suddenly he's flirting with me now? And opening up about his past? And acting like he actually _cares_?" I turned to Mick with an emphasized expression. "But, here's the catch: he acts like it never happened two seconds later. Like...what the hell, Mick? Who does that?"

"A special brand of _idiot_ ," Mick replied.

I sighed and poured another drink, glancing at the poker table again. It was a mistake. Before I quickly looked away, I caught Snart's eyes a second. My eyes retreated to the safety of the half empty liquor bottle in front of me and I finished pouring. "I have a feeling, even if I was blind, I'd be able to see what's really going on," Mick continued, causing me to raise an eyebrow. I stopped sipping from my glass early to give him a look.

"What are you trying to say?" I drunkenly demanded. I think six was too many. Shit.

"You said it yourself. He was flirting with you, opening up to you, acting like he cares about you," he pointed out, turning toward me slightly. "It looks a bit obvious, don't you think?" Honestly, nothing looked obvious to me right now. But even in my state of mind I could tell what he was getting at. I made a _pfft_ sound and turned back to my glass, appalled. "You're _insane_ ," I shook my head.

"That may be true, but I'm right, and you know it deep down. You just can't see it because you're drunk off your ass," he said, calmly.

"I am _not_."

"Really? Try standing up." Somewhere inside I took that as a challenge. _Okay, buddy. Watch me_. I pushed down on the bar top to stand but was stopped by movement at my very near left. I dropped back onto the chair and looked up. Snart was partially glaring at Mick past me. "You really thought getting her _drunk_ was a good idea, _Mick_?" Snart asked, rhetorically.

"She's the one who wanted him to leave the bottle," Mick replied, using it as an excuse. I scrubbed my hands over my face and sighed, sitting upright. "Guys, really, I'm not _that_ drunk—just tipsy. It's not a big deal," I said, mostly directing the sentence at , he looked unconvinced. He leaned into the counter a bit with a light exhale. "I think you've had enough, Bobbi," he said, semi-seriously.

I could never really take anything he said serious when he always talks so sarcastically. The really tipsy side of me wanted to argue I should stay put and drink more. But the rational side of me won that argument with the note that I really didn't want to make a scene. So I voluntarily stood up, sliding off the stool, and turned to Snart. "If I'm so drunk, how do you expect me to get back to the ship?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How does anyone get around in the old west, Princess? _Horseback_ ," he smirked. "Let's go. I'll take you back to the ship."

"I can ride a horse just fine by myself," I gave him my best _nice try_ look and started for the door. No way am I riding a horse with Mr. Freeze. That would just be- oh shit. I heard footsteps behind me and Snart started walking at my side as I pushed through the door to leave. I sighed heavily. "I don't need a babysitter," I announced, stopping at the dirt road, turning to face him.

"I'm sure you don't, but I'm also pretty sure that drinking and driving is still a crime," he smirked, seriously-sarcastic. I rolled my eyes and he started walking. "Let's fetch us a noble stead." Dear God, please help me. My shoulders drooped a bit as I slowly followed after him. _Here we go_.

Thankfully there was a stable nearby that we could 'rent' a horse from. It was a beautiful ash-grey color, adorned with a black saddle setup. Snart turned to me, standing beside the horse. "Up you go," he said, tipping his head toward the saddle in a gesture. I sighed and stepped over to the saddle area of the horse. I'd ridden a horse before, at summer camp. So I knew the etiquette and how to get on, what not to touch and how to make it go.

I slid my foot in the stirrup and pulled myself up into the saddle. Then I scooted back just behind the saddle and patted the newly emptied space in front of me. "Your turn," I smiled, humorlessly. He didn't play around, just exhaled and pulled himself up into the saddle. What pained me the most about this situation was that I would have to touch him. _Shit_. He took hold of the reins and the horse stepped around a little, anxious to get going.

I wasn't expecting the horse to move, and it prompted me to quickly wrap my arms around Snart's middle. "Try not to break any of my ribs," he glanced back a bit, and then spurred the horse on. The clip-clop of the horse's hooves on the ground was a welcomed sound. That was one of my favorite parts of summer camp. We'd put the boots on the horses for a trail ride and it would make the funniest sound on concrete.

The horse eased into a mild trot-walk, somewhere-in-the-middle speed as we began our trip back to the ship. Once we got a ways out from town, we slowed to a nice walking pace. I could let myself relax a bit on the back of the horse. It wasn't as leg-splitting as I remembered it being. "You seem like you know what you're doing, cowboy," I threw the starter sentence out there, trying to fill the silence.

"You'd be surprised what I know how to ride," he replied, casually. I heard the sarcasm in his tone, but it was all too reminding of his flirtatious actions two days ago. And it was obviously a line. Tipsy me was more curious as to what would happen if I flirted back. I probably shouldn't. But I couldn't stop myself. "You couldn't handle me even if you tried," I smiled knowingly, looking around at the hills.

"I'm afraid that would be another bet you'd lose, Princess." I knew it was light-hearted, we were joking. But something knotted in my chest. Completely sober me was telling tipsy me to knock it the hell off in my head. This _was_ pretty stupid. I hate him, right? And I usually act like it. But for some reason I couldn't help myself. It was too much fun, I guess. "You talk the talk, but you don't see much action," I teased, leaning a bit to see over his shoulder.

"Let's just say, I'm waiting for the right _kind_ of action," he said, glancing toward me a second. His tone was back to being serious, and I got the feeling I didn't want to know what the right kind of action was. Mostly because what Mick said was probably true. The right kind was me. I moved back to my starting positon on the horse and tried to keep my mouth shut from then on. _You're just drunk_ , I tried to tell myself. _You're over thinking it all_.

The excuse that I was only under the influence didn't give as much comfort as I was going for. We finally arrived back at the ship not a moment later. Snart pulled the horse to a stop outside the cargo bay door and I immediately slid off, dropping to the floor on my feet. I stepped aside and Snart dismounted. Just then, Rip opened the cargo bay door and stepped out to us. He looked pissed. "Where have you two been? And where's the rest of the team?" he asked, furious.

"They'll be here shortly," Snart replied, simply.

"Why are they not with you?" Rip questioned.

"This one had a little too much at the Saloon," Snart explained, tipping his head sidewalks at me in a gesture. "It was a public safety issue." Rip looked to me and I smiled sheepishly. He shook his head disappointedly and turned sideways, gesturing toward the ship. Great. I'm in the dog house now. Wonderful. _That's just what you needed, Bobbi_.

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

When the team finally arrived back at the ship, Rip was quick to scorn them for being over time and radio silent. His monologue of a speech lasted at least half an hour and bored everyone practically to death. The only member not present during this time was Bobbi, and Kendra noticed this almost immediately. But she waited until they were all available to leave to say anything. "Hey guys, where's Bobbi?" she asked, glancing around.

Sara looked around a moment, only just noticing her absence. "Probably sleeping off the intoxication," Snart commented, draped over a silver chair. Kendra's eyebrows raised and she turned to see him as she crossed her arms. "She was drunk?" she asked him, surprised.

" _Very_ ," he nodded, with a knowing closed-mouthed smile.

Sara sighed and went to Kendra. "Come on. She's probably just in her room." Kendra nodded and Sara led the way to the door, but not before giving Snart a disapproving look. The two made their way to Bobbi's room from the bridge. It didn't take long. Bobbi's was one of the closest to the bridge. The door was closed when they arrived. Kendra knocked twice and paused, waiting for sound.

Nothing came at first, and Sara looked to Kendra. Kendra held up her hand to knock again when a muffled, "Come in!" filtered through the door. The doors slid open and Kendra stepped inside, Sara shortly behind. Bobbi was lying on her bed, face up, with an arm draped over her eyes. "Hey, Bobbi. Are you okay?" Sara asked, before sharing a concerned look with Kendra.

"I'm going completely...utterly... _fucking_ insane," Bobbi said, semi-quietly.

Sara smiled. "You're not insane, you're just drunk."

"I'm serious," Bobbi moved her arm from her face, dropping it at her side. Kendra walked over to the bed and sat on the edge at Bobbi's waist level. "Why are you insane?" she asked, humoring her, almost motherly. Bobbi looked reluctant to speak. Sara made herself comfortable, leaning her back into the bedroom wall, bracing with a foot. Listening was always her strong suit. The talking was always Kendra's.

Finally Bobbi exhaled heavily and pushed herself up to sit. She paused. "I think I actually... _like_ him," she revealed, as though the words left a bitter taste on her tongue. "But I think he liked me first." Kendra's eyebrows furrowed. She had a pretty good idea of just who Bobbi might be talking about, but she wanted to get it from the horse's mouth. "Who?" she probed.

"Snart," Bobbi answered, timidly. Kendra wasn't at all surprised at this confession. Sara wasn't either, but she was just more excited that she won a bet she'd made with Ray when Bobbi first joined the team. "And this is news?" Sara asked, rhetorically, with a smile. Kendra twisted to give her a look and Bobbi scrubbed her face, releasing a whining groan. "This can't be happening. Please, tell me I'm nuts, it'll make me feel so much better," Bobbi pleaded, exhaustedly.

"Bobbi...you aren't crazy for having feelings for someone," Kendra pointed out, gently.

"But it isn't just someone, is it?" Sara asked, knowingly. "It's the son of the man that killed your father. And now you're questioning all your life choices, everything you've ever said and done—all because you swore you'd never care about him, but you do." Bobbi stared at Sara with a mildly surprised expression and Kendra raised an eyebrow. Sara pushed off the wall and stepped over toward the bed.

She dropped into the open space just behind Bobbi, and Bobbi twisted to be able to see both of them at once. "I know exactly how you're feeling, because I've felt the same way. Once upon a time I fell in love—at least I thought that's what it was—with my sister's boyfriend," Sara continued.

"Where are you going with this?" Kendra asked, concerned.

"My point is, we were both really stupid back then but now he's literally a hero. _People change_. Leonard Snart may be a lot of things, Bobbi, but he would have never killed your father. He didn't have a choice in what his father did. So...you feeling this way- it's not a bad thing," Sara explained. "You're not betraying your dad. You still love him and miss him—and nothing will change that. But he'd want you to be happy, right? With whoever that may be."

Bobbi was in a pause, thinking. What Sara was saying all made sense, but it was a jagged pill. It was deep stuff. And she was still fuzzed over from the drinking. She nodded a little. "Yeah...I guess, you're right," she looked down. "But what do I do? Just act like I suddenly don't hate him? He still annoys the crap out of me."

"And that's okay," Sara assured.

"Just act naturally," Kendra added. "Like you would with anyone." Bobbi nodded again, taking in the information. She was never one for those girly conversations about boys and feelings, but she really needed another female's opinion and perspective on the situation. At least now she wouldn't make it too obvious. Secretly, she just hoped she would feel the same when the alcohol was out of her system.


	15. Episode 14: A First For Everything

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST  
** 01\. ONLY IF FOR A NIGHT_ \- Florence + The Machine  
 _02\. SLEDGEHAMMER_ \- Fifth Harmony  
 _03\. YOUNG GOD_ \- Halsey

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

It wasn't a stretch to say that Bobbi's head didn't feel quite right in the morning, when she finally emerged from her room—wearing semi-skinny jeans and a baggy, medium blue off-the-shoulder t-shirt. It had some kind of white cursive lettering on it. She was famous for out there shirts in her family. To be honest though, Bobbi had no idea what it said. She just saw the color in her drawer and went for it. She exhaled, squinting a bit as she slowly made her way down the hallway.

She was headed for the bridge. Mostly to see what everyone else was up to. That and it was kind of like a living room for the team—when you didn't know what to do or where to be you camped out in there. But she was stopped by a familiar sarcastic tone calling her name from behind. She knew who it was before she even turned around. It was, in fact, Snart. She smiled closed-mouthed in an _I'm having a bad day_ kind of way.

"What?" she asked, her tone stretched thin.

"Have a minute to chat?" he asked, looking semi-serious. She knew deep down what he wanted to talk about, but she thrusted her hands out at her sides. "Sure. What's eating Leonard Snart alive today?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to let you know...I'm agreeing to bury the hatchet. You were very convincing in your speech last night-"

"Wait, what?" Bobbi stopped him, her eyes widening. Her stomach dropped. Was she really that drunk yesterday? What did she say to him last night? Suddenly something flickered across his face and he switched to forget-it-ever-happened-mode, taking a step back and altering his tone to sound casual. "You told me you were ready to put our bickering behind you, something about white flags..." he explained, calmly. "Though, it doesn't shock me you only said it when you were still _drunk_."

Bobbi closed her eyes with a sigh, dread filling her insides. "Oh God..." she reopened her eyes with a slight cheek flush, looking a bit embarrassed. "I still want to call a truce; I just didn't mean to say it... _last night_." Snart crossed his arms, the corners of his lips tugging up knowingly. He hummed. "I gathered," he agreed.

"Did I say anything incriminating?" she asked, hopeful.

"Not that I know of," he shrugged a bit. She sighed in relief and turned to leave, eager to get away. It was starting to feel like she was suffocating. But just as she'd turned her back, his voice stopped her. "But there was _one_ thing you said," he continued, causing her to turn back around. Her chest tightened with worry as to what exactly she might have said. Seeing he had her attention, he stepped forward. She eyed him suspiciously.

"You mentioned your father a lot while you were going on and on," he explained. "And then you said you didn't blame me for his death. Is that true?"

"...I think so," she lifted one shoulder in a mild shrug. "I know you're not your father—or what he's done. That part isn't _so_ fuzzy." She didn't quite know what else to say. Her mind was telling her to take a step back, gain more space—better yet, just turn and run the other way. He nodded a little, his eye narrowing as he eyed her. She moved to leave again. "Just _one_ more thing." The words stopped her with a heavy sigh. She turned back to face him a second time. "What?" she asked, tiredly.

It happened in a second. He'd moved before she could scramble away. Suddenly he was so close their noses touched, his hands were sliding onto her jawline, and she couldn't breathe. Then it happened. First it was slow—his lips just brushing against hers—as if testing the waters. Mostly to see if she would pull away and , in all honesty, she couldn't move even if she'd wanted to. Her fingers gripped the front of his jacket to hold her still, hold onto the small bit of sanity she had left.

She didn't expect to feel the way she did. It was a light, dizzying, intoxicating rush that filled her rib cage and drained into her stomach where it pooled with warmth. He hadn't planned on kissing her when he came to talk to her. But now that he had, he wished he'd done it sooner. Her hands slid up his jacket to wind around his neck as she rose on her toes a bit, pulling him into a fuller, deeper kiss. He slid an arm around her lower middle to pull her closer to him as their lips melted against each other.

The pace wasn't fast, but it felt like every second ticked by too quickly. It only deepened as they pulled each other closer—craving more. But the need to breathe was almost too much for the both of them. Someone had to be strong enough to pull themselves away—even if for just a second—just long enough to catch a breath. Bobbi was able to force her lips from his, heaving for air, but stayed painted against him. Her body wouldn't let her retract too far.

"Why did you do that?" she smiled lightly, his forehead resting into hers.

"Because I should've done it a long time ago," he replied, before his lips entangled with hers once more.

She pulled away again to speak after a second. "Maybe we should just...take it slow, and see where this thing goes?"

"I think you mean _let's not tell the team_ ," he gave her a knowing look, and she sighed. "I don't care who knows. But, if you're not ready for that yet, then I'll keep it a secret."

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I was thankful that Leonard didn't have a problem keeping whatever the hell is between us quiet for now. I just needed some time to sort this thing out before it gets blabbed around to the whole team. Rip being my presumed biological father still hadn't quite set in yet, and no one else knew about _it_ either. I suppose that would have to change.

I finally made it to the bridge—much later than I'd wanted, thanks to a certain detour. When I arrived, Rip and Ray were arguing about something. I'd walked in mid-argument and I was a bit lost. I dropped into one of the silver chairs, not far from the argument, and waited. When I saw my chance, I spoke up. "What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on, is Mr. Palmer wants to risk ruining the timeline of this town," Rip explained, angrily.

"No, I want to _save_ this town! Those outlaws are making life hell for these people. They're completely innocent," Ray argued.

"I recruited you to this team to stop Savage-"

"You recruited me to _save_ people," Ray interrupted. "To be a _hero_. That's exactly what I'm doing." He turned and marched off the bridge. I stood, crossing my arms loosely. Rip pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy, annoyed sigh of frustration. "He wants to get rid of the outlaws?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Yes. And I'm afraid, in doing so, he might alter the course of the timeline for Salvation," Rip reiterated, turning to me.I nodded once. He paused, eyeing me. "What? You agree with _him_ , don't you?"

I shook my head with a shrug. "I just don't see why helping these people will make things worse."

"It's not about helping them, Barbara, it's about the chain reaction that follows. If the outlaws don't control the town, that changes everything that precedes it," he explained, using his hands as gestures. "It's all a domino effect—that's the very makeup of time! Actions cause reactions. Without certain actions you don't have the reactions that get you here today." Now it made a bit more sense. Actually, it made a lot of sense.

It suddenly hit me then why Leonard didn't let me save my dad in nineteen ninety-nine. If I changed that, I wouldn't be the person I would need to be to join the team. I wouldn't be the person I needed to be at fifteen when...let's just say _bad things_ happened. And I definitely wouldn't be able to help my sister with her addiction. But I felt an urge inside to get on board with Ray's want to help. Even if it screws one thing up, at least these people will live better.

I tried my best not to alert him of my decision, just giving a solid nod with a plain expression. "Got it," I replied, semi-quietly. I turned and headed for the hallway. On my way to the door, Leonard started in. There was no reaction, nothing changed, just avoiding me as usual. I exhaled as I entered the hallway. Hopefully _I_ didn't look suspicious. Rip's already gone all _fatherly_ on me in there, using my full name.

What would he do if he found out there was a budding romance between his daughter and the resident criminal? Probably nothing good.I made my way to the cargo bay after getting changed where—thankfully—Ray was still getting ready to leave. "Howdy partner," I drawled, stopping a foot from him.

He looked up, eyeing me. "You're not going to try and stop me, are you?"

"Actually, no. I'm here to help," I announced, keeping my chin up.

"And what exactly do you think you can do to help, little lady?" A sudden voice startled me a bit. Only then did I notice there was a second occupant of the room, standing near the corner of the room, next to the door. A man that was semi-tall—taller than me, that is—with cowboy getup and an oddly messed up right cheek. I sighed and held up my hand, palm flat. His gun slid free from its holster and shot out. The handle flew right into my hand.

I racked a bullet into the chamber and aimed the barrel in his direction. "You'd be surprised, old man," I said.

"Whoa, whoa- hold it," Ray grabbed the barrel of the gun and shoved it down. "Let's put the guns away, shall we? He's a friendly. Bobbi James, I'd like you to meet-"

"Jonah Hex," the man stepped forward, cutting off Ray, and tipped his hat toward me. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

I narrowed my eyes a little. "Likewise...I guess."

"Now that we've met, can we go talk to the Sheriff now?" Ray asked, turning so that he could face us both at one nodded, still partially keeping an eye on me, and moved to open the door. If he was going to be suspicious of me I guess I should return the favor. Though, I didn't trust this guy just because Ray did. That would be incredibly naïve. Jonah led the way out.

Apparently they had horses tied outside, waiting. Thank God there was more than two. I elected to ride the smoky gray colored one Leonard and I got from town. The horse was absolutely gorgeous. I pulled myself up into the saddle and slid my other foot into the opposite stirrup, and then waited. Ray pulled himself up last. Once we were all ready, Ray was the first to get moving. Riding the horse actually _in_ the saddle was completely different than riding behind the saddle.

You actually had control when in the saddle. It wasn't long on the trek before someone opened their mouth. I was surprised that it was Jonah. "Why weren't you in town with the others?" he asked, his horse sidling up by mine. Honestly, I had no clue what he was talking about. Then it hit me. The others must have done stuff when I was out to the wind. What all happened while I was out of it?

"I was busy, back on the ship," I—partially—lied.

"That trick you did back there-"

"Let me guess, you want _this_ back?" I pulled the second gun from my belt and held it out, across the foot difference between us. He took it that obviously wasn't the reason he was talking in the first place."How did you pull that off?" he asked, finishing his sentence from before. Here we go.

I inhaled. "I was born with the ability to move objects with my mind. I think it, it happens."

"I reckon that's pretty hard to keep under your hat." Yeah, you have no idea.

I shrugged. "I think I've done alright," I replied, glancing over."The hardest part is just keeping my emotions in check." Thankfully, that seemed to satisfy him enough to shut up for the rest of the ride in.


	16. Episode 15: Horseback

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST:  
** 01\. THE WOODS (GHOST REMIX)_ \- Hollow Coves  
 _02\. HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER_ \- Marina  & The Diamonds

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

Ray spearheaded the mission, walking into the Sheriff's office first. Jonah had a little more class, holding the door, waiting for me to walk in before following shortly behind. I guess that's the upside to living in a time like this. More men than not actually had some kind of respect for women and children. The Sheriff looked to be packing a bag on his desk as we arrived. Ray didn't seem to notice. "Are you the Sheriff?" he asked.

"What's left of him," the man grumbled in response.

"We'd like to help you with your outlaw problem," Ray continued.

The Sheriff paused, eyeing Ray. "And you are?"

"Ra- uh...John Wayne," Ray replied, quickly switching to an obviously faked southern drawl, holding his chin up. I rolled my eyes. John Wayne my ass, Palmer. The Sheriff sighed heavily, grabbing his bag off the desk. "Well, seeing as you're so willing to help, here you go," he said, stepping forward. He shoved something into Ray's chest before walking past us all to the door. "Wha- but, you're the Sheriff!" Ray protested, turning around.

Only then did I see the Sheriff had given Ray _his badge_. "Not anymore!" the Sheriff hollered, quickly leaving the building. The door smacked shut behind him and Ray looked down at the badge in his hands. Jonah clapped a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Congratulations, you're the acting Sheriff," Jonah said.

"God help us all," I sighed, rubbing my left temple. Ray pinned the badge to his jacket and turned to Jonah and me. "We can do this," he said, puffing up his chest a bit. "The three of us. We just need a plan to take down the outlaws. We have to hit them hard, get rid of them for good."

"That all sounds really excitin', I'm sure, but you can't go off half-cocked," Jonah said, talking some then, the door to the Sheriff's office burst open and Sara and Kendra strolled in. "Hey, what are you ladies doing here?" Ray asked, putting on a smile.

"We need to borrow Bobbi," Sara said, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Will I be returned in my current _pristine_ condition?" I asked, drawling a bit. Sara took that as a yes, pulling me to the door with her _faster than you can say sabotage_. I nearly laughed out loud thinking that.I sighed heavily, heaving myself up on my horse, parked just down the row from Kendra's and Sara's. "What is it this time?" I asked, sarcastic-motherly.

Sara swing into the saddle before answering. "We're going to track down a woman that Kendra bumped into at the bar. Thought you could be our backup."

"I'm touched," I smirked. I spurred my horse on and followed along behind Kendra, headed out of scenery was beyond gorgeous. Beautiful trees, a morning mist just starting to burn off, and surrounding hills coated in the low fog. The thought occurred to me that I would never see a place like this again. It was so natural, so organic. It was nineteenth century Texas for God's sake.

On another hand, I also missed the city. It had it's qualities—just like this place. But I couldn't figure out which one I liked more. I had no idea where the hell we were supposed to be going but Kendra seemed to have the address. She rode out in front a ways, leading down an open trail across a field of underbrush. Suddenly Sara's horse sidestepped to get closer to mine. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"How's the hangover?" she smiled.

I breathed in. "Gone."

"How's that?" she asked, curiously. I didn't want to tell the team about whatever was between me and Leonard. But Sara's really becoming a friend to me. Couldn't I at least say something to her? She was a former member of the League of Assassins from what I've heard so I think she could keep a good secret. "If I tell you, you have to promise me that it stays between us," I hushed my tone just a little, eyeing Kendra up ahead.

Her ride was just out of earshot. Sara nodded. "Alright, I'll bite. What's up?"

"Snart kissed me," I exhaled. Her smiled broke into a wider, cheesier grin-style smirk and she laughed, tossing her head back. "Hey, keep it down, will ya?"

She sighed, turning to me. "I knew it was just a matter of time. Did you do it?"

"Do what...?" My eyebrows knitted together.

"You know," she made a gesture with her reins and suddenly I understood exactly what she was talking about. " _It_."

"Oh, God, no- no! Honestly, the thought of him in general made me want to puke two days ago, so I'm still getting used to the idea of having feelings for him at all—let alone having _sex_." I gave her a look and she only laughed harder. This was going to be a _really_ long it was. After an hour of travel in the saddle I was starting to get sore.

I leaned far enough backward to rest along the horse's spine, trying to stretch out my own a bit. "How much longer, oh wise one?" I called, crossing my arms under my head. Kendra didn't say anything for a minute. I pulled myself up an inch to see around the horse's head. She'd slowed up ahead, turning left down a trail leading straight into the trees. "I think it's this way!" she called back.

Not exactly what I asked but, it would do. I use my abdominal muscles to pull myself back upright in the saddle, taking hold of the reins again, just in time to turn left down the trail after Kendra. "How does she even know where to go?" I asked, glancing at Sara, still beside me.

"I don't know. Instinct, I guess," Sara shrugged. We moved into a trotting pace to catch up with Kendra for a bit. As we edged closer to the trees, the more a cabin became visible at the end of the trail, just inside the tree line. Kendra halted at the end of the trail and slid off her horse. A moment later, when Sara and I caught up, we stopped as well. I slid off my horse and headed around the three to meet up with Kendra out in front.

"Who lives here?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure."

She started for the house, slowly. This is like all those horror films—the abandoned house in the forest, calling people into its seemingly normal clutches, only to get chopped down by Mr. Chainsaw. Ugh, I watch too much TV. I stayed on alert just in case as I followed shortly behind Kendra, Sara at my near left. There was a fire pit not incredibly far out from the front door of the cabin. It looked freshly lit. Kendra stopped, so I did, too—followed by Sara.

We were both just following Kendra's lead. Neither of us knew what the hell we were doing. The click of a bullet racking into a chamber startled all of us. My eyes shot up from the fire pit to an older woman in a cowboy hat, aiming a shotgun at us with a mean expression. "Who are you people? And why are you on my property?" she demanded.

Suddenly I felt like I recognized the woman. I looked to Kendra, then back. Oh my freaking God. This old woman...she _is_ Kendra. "It's okay, we're not here to hurt you-" Kendra started, calmly.

"That's what they all say!" the old woman barked.

"How about this," I stepped forward, holding up my hands in surrender. The old bag instantly aimed at me only. "You put the gun down, we have a nice chat, and then we go on our way, act like this never happened—sound good?" She stared me down, narrowing her eyes a bit. A moment of staring passed. She glanced at Kendra and Sara. Then she finally lowered her gun and I let out a heavy sigh, dropping my arms. God. The things these people get me involved in. The woman grumbled something as she started past us to the house.

I couldn't quite make it out, but Kendra seemed to, speaking up first. "If you know who I am, why'd you point a gun at us?" she questioned, her eye brows furrowing. The old woman bent to gather an arm load a wood, before carrying it to the fire pit near us. "I was hoping you'd take your friends and leave," the woman replied, with an undertone of bitterness. "Take a seat. Let's _chat_." Kendra was first to move over and sit on one of the few logs around the pit.

The woman camped out opposite Kendra. Sara came to my side and nudged me. I gave her a 'what for?' look and she gestured toward the fire. I sighed and ambled over, dropping my weight on an empty log with an exhale. Sara sat to my right—in a perfect position to see everyone. You know, she's not a member of the League of Assassins anymore but she still has that underlying robotic, instinctual way of acting that's more visible than I think she realizes.

I'd tuned out the first few words said. But then something caught my attention and my ears instantly perked up. "…our past lives. I'm one of them. Obviously, I'm a bit older than you. But still you," he woman said. My eyes brows instantly knitted together. What the…? "Um," I raised my hand. "Hang on. What do you mean _past lives_? And, who exactly is _our_?" The woman stared at me a second, then looked to Kendra.

"She doesn't know?" the woman asked her, dumbfounded.

"We haven't actually gotten to that yet-" Kendra looked in my direction apologetically, and the fire crackled. I knew it was because I'd shifted a log. I could feel the churn in my stomach, the brewing of a storm between my eyes. "-I meant to, I did."

I wrapped my arms around my middle. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced beside me. Sara gave me a reassuring nod and turned to the others. "Well, she's listening now," she said, prompting them. She must have seen the log move. Shit. I really need to work on my hiding skills. The old woman sighed. Kendra turned a bit on her log to see me on mine.

"A long time ago, I was someone else—a Priestess, in ancient Egypt. My real name is Chey-Ara," Kendra explained, slowly. "Long story short, there was a meteor shower and me and the man I loved we cursed. We were destined to fall in love and watch each other die, only to be reincarnated and do it all again." I was frozen in my position a moment as I let her words sink in. I tried not to look too weirded out by this expression but my body betrayed me—as per freaking usual.

I sat upright as much as I could on that damnable log and rested my hands on my knees, forearms on my thighs. "So…what's the rest of this long story? You're sounding like you left a lot out," I pointed out, calmly. She seemed taken aback by my subtle reaction. But she proceeded to continue. "Along with this curse…I have wings. So does Carter—he was cursed with me. It was caused by the meteorite," Kendra added.

"Wings? You never told me-! You have _wings_?" My eyes widened, eyebrows raised.

She inhaled with a sharp nod. "I wanted to tell you, but you were dealing with a lot when you joined us."

"So, like, you can fly? That's…kind of _awesome_." I couldn't help sounding excited. Though I was bummed that Kendra never told me any of this in our ten year plus relationship, it _was_ pretty cool to have the ability to fly—with real wings, no less. Kendra smiled with a small, airy chuckle at my words. "By the look of you, you've got a curse of your own," the old woman said, suddenly, eyeing me from across the fire. I paused. Oh crap.

Did she see the fire move? This is not good. "Um…" I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I guess, if you want to call it that. My dad called it a _gift_. I was born with it."

"Are your parents _gifted_ , as well?" the woman asked, sounding somewhat curious.

"Nope. Just me. Moving things with your mind is kind of unique around here. Well, anywhere, actually," I commented, looking down at the fire. "There was a time when I wanted someone else like me. But, the older I get, the more I realized that I wouldn't wish this for anyone."

"Sometimes life in itself seems like a cage," the woman said. "Like we're all cursed in our own way—and maybe we are. But the important thing to remember is that the sun always rises, there's always a second chance, and you always grow bigger than the last time."

I smiled dryly. "A little immortal wisdom?"

Suddenly she looked at me seriously, and I swallowed. "Take it from someone who doesn't have a choice. Live life while you can. You're young and you have a long future ahead of you. Do all the things normal people wouldn't do because, we here all know, you don't always have a choice how you live," she said, laying a weight to each word. "Take advantage of it."

It made me sit up straighter. But it also made me think about what happened on the ship, between me and Leonard. Did she somehow know I was still on the fence about it and maybe needed a push? I made a mental note to ask if telepathy came with immortality.


	17. Episode 16: Quick Draw (1)

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST:  
** 01\. GASOLINE_ \- Halsey  
 _02\. RISE ABOVE_ \- Reeve Carney  
 _03\. EVENT HORIZON_ \- Hi-Finesse

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

It was too close to nightfall to try heading back to the ship before dark, so we were forced to stay the night camping out at the old bag's cabin. I knew the decision was just going to piss off Rip but we didn't have much of a choice. At first light—unfortunately it was incredibly early—we saddled up and started the journey back. My body wasn't so used to early mornings. The last time I woke up early was on the morning the team found me.

After a while, I found myself dozing off on my horse. "Hey, wake up dreamer," Sara's voice caused me to snap upright a bit, my eyes quickly opening. She chuckled to my left, shaking her head with a smile. "I'm tired and I haven't had coffee," I explained, groggily. "This is a very unusual situation for me, okay?"

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Rip pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh through his nostrils, leaning into the center console on a palm. The girls still hadn't arrived back from their journey, Bobbi didn't come home with Ray yesterday, and Jackson was now in the hands of an old western gang—the Stillwater gang, to be precise. But now, according to Ray, Bobbi left with Kendra and Sara. It was stressing him out quite a bit. Mostly because he was fearing the worst having Bobbi gone for so long.

He didn't even know she'd gone with the girls yesterday until Ray had mentioned it after the raid on the gang last night. "I'm sure they're fine," Ray tried to assure Rip. "I mean, look at who we're dealing with. Sara's a former assassin, Kendra is an immortal with wings, and Bobbi kicks _ass_."

"I wish I had your confidence, Mr. Palmer," Rip exhaled.

Snart pushed off the wall by the door. "While we're waiting for the ladies to get back from the _nail salon_ , what are we going to do about _Jax_?" he questioned, moving closer to the others around the console. No one really knew how to address the elephant in the room. But Jonah had an idea. "Well, we make a trade. Their boy for ours," he spoke up. "Best way to do that is with a quick draw."

"No," Rip immediately turned it down, wishing Hex had never mentioned it. "That's far too dangerous."

"I'll do it," Ray nodded.

"Absolutely not," Rip pressed.

"I'm the Sheriff, Rip. These people are counting on me to fix this—and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

We arrived back at the ship in not time. It was much easier getting back than it was leaving, since we knew where we were going this time. I slid off my horse, eager to be back, and my feet hit the ground a second before the door to the ship opened. Mentally I was instantly preparing myself for a lecture from Rip. But instead Ray walked out, followed by Jonah Hex. I stepped to the front of my horse, rounding up the reins.

Jonah tipped his hat toward us as he headed for his horse. "Ladies," he acknowledged. I looked to Sara and Kendra. Both of them looked a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Sudden movement on my left caught my attention and I turned back toward the ship. Ray walked up to me with a serious expression. "I need your help," he announced. "I'm going to do a quick draw to negotiate a hostage trade with the Stillwater gang."

My eyes widened a bit and my eyebrows raised. "Um…okay, but why do you need me?"

"If it looks like I'm gonna miss, maybe you could sway the bullet a bit?" he smiled a little at the last bit.

"Who are the hostages?" Sara asked, curiously.

Ray looked a bit solemn. "The leader of the gang…and Jefferson."

" _What_?" came from all three of us, almost simultaneously. How could a gang have Jefferson? What the hell happened while we were gone and why did it even happen in the first place? "How-" I tried to ask, but I was interrupted. Jonah hefted himself on his horse and turned it in a 360 to face us. "We best be on our way," he said, aiming it at Ray.

Ray nodded and looked to me with a pleading expression. "If you think I'm not going to help you, you're nuts," I replied, quickly, throwing the reins over my horse's ears. He dashed for his horse and I pulled myself up. Sara and Kendra both got back on their horses, deciding they'd come along, too. I was surprised when Rip came out and joined the group with Snart and Professor Stein on his heels. "We're coming as well," Rip announced.

"Well, hurry up. We don't have all day," Ray urged, turning his horse around. I tried my best to keep my eyes either on my horse, the ground, or somewhere in between. Refraining from looking at Snart was the easiest way to ensure I wouldn't catch his glance. If I did that, I'd feel something, and I don't have time for feelings. That and then it would be visible to everyone else. I wasn't ready for that.

What I really wasn't ready for was quick draw in which I was the only insurance Ray had. He stood center road as the Stillwater gang finally rode up in their horses. One near the back had Jackson, I noticed almost instantly. I was the closest to Ray with most of the group to my far left, but Rip stood close to my side. His expression was hard creased and focused. I tried to act like I wasn't inwardly shitting myself.

The concept of being the only thing between life and death for someone you care about was unfathomable. Yet, here I was, the only person capable of saving Ray's ass if this went sideways. Ray nodded to Jonah, who then brought the leader of the gang out of the Sheriff's building and to a spot a ways down the road, opposite Ray. He cut him loose and handed him a gun. "You die, I win. I die, you win," Ray said, staring down the gang leader.

"Sounds fair to me," the man replied, with an evil glimmer to his eyes. Ray looked to me a second and I gave a solid, quick nod. He turned forward again. Jonah was in charge of conducting the event. My heart was up in my throat, beating so fast you could probably see it through the skin, anticipating the actual draw. They were given the signal and Ray shot first. It all happened in a second. I grabbed hold of the bullet on instinct, driving it hard into the other man's chest, and Ray looked like a hero.

He quickly glanced my way and I gave a small smile. He smiled in relief like he knew it was me then. The gang released Jefferson and fled quickly, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Why the hell would they be so eager to leave? I mean, their leader was just killed. But they still outnumbered us in people _and_ guns. Jefferson hurried toward and I felt a light nudge. I looked left, only to be met with Rip's gaze. "Well done," he smiled lightly.

There was a hint of admiration mixed with pride behind his eyes that caught me a bit off guard. I nodded and turned to face forward, keeping my expression plain. It felt weird. The person who is supposed to be proud of me after doing something good is my dad. My dad, to me, is dead not standing beside me. But then again a part of me felt good about it. Jefferson made it back to the group and it was hugs pretty much all around.

He hugged Ray first—in one of those man-style hugs—and then he greeted Professor Stein, his other half. "A birdie told me I had _you_ to thank for this smooth transaction," he smiled, turning toward me next. I smiled back and he moved toward me with outstretched arms. I couldn't exactly say no. We shared a brief hug and he parted with a simple but meaningful, "Thank you."

"Don't. It was-"

"Um, guys," Ray interrupted, catching my attention. "We've got company." My eyes followed where he was looking, off to the right, and I saw them. The three hunters that had us it twenty twenty-three were now walking up the road toward us with their guns ready. Shit. Rip instantly jumped into action handing out guns. He only had four so he gave them to Sara, Jonah, Ray, and kept one for himself. Blue light beams from the hunters' guns blasted into the dirty around us.

It wasn't really a problem knowing I had no weapon. Because, in reality, I did—my mind. We all scattered to dodge the blasts. I dove into the Sheriff's office and used the doorway as a shield. Rip almost joined me, but a blast moved his course, and he hid behind some crates just down the sidewalk. Firestorm was quick to fly past my hiding spot with balls of fire rocketing at the hunters. I leaned around the doorframe to see the hunters and sent an energy blast forward.

One of them stumbled back like they'd been shoved by someone but they all kept marching. Crap, it wasn't working. I had to think. Use the things around me then, let the scenery be my gun. I locked onto a crate down the sidewalk and hurled it at the hunters approaching. The crate slammed into a hunter and he hit the dirt—knocked down, but not out. At least it worked this time. Blasts shot rapidly in both directions. A rogue bolt was heading right at me.

My eyes widened and I sucked back into the office, just before the bolt burned into the opposite side of the door, marring the wood black. That was almost my head. Wonderful. I needed to move out into a better position. I peered around the corner. It was clear at that moment, so I bolted. I hurried out and down the sidewalk past Rip's crates. "Cover me!" I shouted, running by.

"What on earth are you doing?" he shouted back, firing over the edge of the crates.

"Finding better ground!" I slid down on my knees, stopping behind two barrels along the street. The barrels rocked back and forth as they were hit with bolts and I stayed down to miss them shooting through the other side. They stopped a moment later. I looked up. There was a perfect spot across the street. I'd just have to make it there without getting shot. Though, I could just hold out here. Yeah, here is good.

The store front was in my sight line and—thankfully for me—there must have been a sale on pitch forks and shovels. They lined the whole front of the store—sorry, _mercantile_. It was perfect. I got up on my knees, popping up above the barrels, and grabbed the pitch forks from the store front. They lifted, turned, poised to shoot. I had to move up to a tall crouch to get a bitter grip on them. I was just about to do it when I heard a, "Bobbi!"

My head snapped right. I only had a second to comprehend what was going on before something hard slammed into me, knocking me forward into the dirt. I felt the heat of the blast and heard the loud crack of the barrels breaking. My mind was racing. I didn't want to look around, see what happened, for fear I was hit and possibly missing a limb. I know that's a bit overboard but I panic like that— _a lot_. But a groan caught my attention.

I whirled onto my back to see behind me and I froze. My eyes shot wide. Snart was on the ground a few inches from me, holding his right shoulder. His hand couldn't quite cover the whole area of burnt flesh. " _What did you do_?" I practically shrieked, panicked even further. I hurried onto my knees and moved beside him to see the wound. It was gruesome looking with pink, red, and black charred skin that covered most of his shoulder blade.

"You're _welcome_ ," he replied, through gritted teeth.

"You idiot! I could have just-" I stopped myself, instead letting out a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a whimper. I maneuvered my arm under his uninjured shoulder and hefted him up. I kept an eye on the action to the left to time it right. It only took a second for an opening. Leonard didn't protest me carrying most of his weight as I practically dragged him with me toward Rip's crates. A blast buzzed my head but I kept going.

We made it to the Sheriff's office, not far behind the wall of crates Rip was hiding out behind, and I eased Snart down against the wall to the floor. "What happened?" Rip asked, twisting to see us from his gun perch. I acted instinctively, running the medical scenarios in my head. "Idiot took a bullet for me," I replied, taking off my jacket. Leonard gave me a look and I smiled. A small one was all I could manage in this situation.

Rip shot a few more times over the crates. I pulled off the idiotic western style vest that covered my blouse and figured it was better suited as a bandage than a vest anyway. I folded it together and once in half, then eased it over the burnt patch on Snart's shoulder, eliciting an audible wince. "Sorry. Just hold it here, okay?" I instructed, placing his hand over the vest, then standing.

"Where are you going?" he asked, obviously trying to act like he wasn't in pain. I inwardly felt bad for that. But I did my best to keep it wiped from my face. "To help," I answered, tossing the word over my shoulder. I hurried up beside Rip to see around the wall of crates. Sara was now in the middle of a hand-to-hand with one of the hunters, and Kendra was doing the same with another. The third was busy being surrounded by a flame circle from Firestorm.

I wanted to do something to help. More like I needed it. So I rounded the wall of crates and jogged toward the circle of fire. "Hey, Jax! Cut the flames!" I shouted up as Firestorm buzzed overhead. He seemed to get the message, circling back and flying the other way. The flames were still burning but they had damped quite a bit. I pulled my knives from their sheath on my thigh and lunged over the fire.

* * *

 **Sooo? What do you think so far? Let me know in the reviews! Tell me what's good and what's bad, what needs changed or just how you feel about the whole story so far. Send me your ideas and prompts and they'll probably all end up being used!**

 **Thanks you guys, it really means a lot!  
XOXO**


	18. Episode 17: Quick Draw (2)

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get these posted, my life suddenly went to shit! But I'm back now so please enjoy three new chapters!

 _ **EPISODE PLAYLIST:  
** 01\. VICTORIOUS_ \- Rich Judd  
 _02\. SURRENDER_ \- Natalie Taylor  
 _03\. BLEEDING LOVE_ \- Leona Lewis

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

My blade dug into the metal of the hunter's armor and left ample cuts in it, but otherwise didn't do shit. He pulled up his gun and fired. I swiveled right to miss it, then shifted my weight and sent my heel into the side of his helmet, knocking the thing off the guy's head. It clattered to the ground, disorienting him for a split second. I swung my fist but he caught it and twisted it back quite a bit. My shoulder burned as it did and I screamed.

It was probably just dislocated but it hurt like hell. I used my free hand to swing up my knife. The blade sunk into the side of his neck and he cried out, dropping my arm, taking a step back. I took the extra given space to hike up my leg and kick him square in the chest. He shot back a few feet and slammed into the dirt. I wrapped my left arm around myself to keep my right side from moving too much and turned to see the rest of the fighting.

This, for all intents and purposes, was already over. Sara and Kendra had finished off the last too just seconds before I took out mine. The flames had died out enough on one side that I could walk through, so I started over for the group. Firestorm split into two a second after landing not more than a yard from me. Jackson and Stein hurried over to meet e halfway to the others. "How is your arm? That looked painful," Stein asked, like a concerned father would.

"It's okay," I waved it off, mildly shaky from the ordeal. "It's just a little out of its socket, I think."

"That looked wild from above. You kicked some ass today. Up top," Jackson held up his hand for a high five. I smiled dryly and high fived with my uninjured arm, then quickly put my arm back around my middle. "Bobbi," I looked up to see Rip hurrying across the street to me. "Are you alright?" Once he got to me, he felt my shoulder and arm to test for breaks.

I inhaled. "It's dislocated, but it'll be fine."

"What were you thinking?" he questioned, exasperatedly concerned.

"Save the world, right? That's the job," I replied, mildly sarcastic. He exhaled but the corners of his mouth pulled up in a small smile regardless. I casually glanced over his shoulder toward the Sheriff's building. Ray was supporting Snart on their way to come join us. I quickly looked down. Honestly, it pained me to watch. He got hit because of _me_ , because he was trying to save _me_. I could've easily blocked the hit myself but he took the shot anyway.

Sara and Kendra made their way over in a second. "Well, that was fun," Sara smiled lightly, exhaling. "What's next?" Kendra eyed me a second before saying anything. She moved over to stand at my left. "Bobbi, what happened to your arm?" she asked, genuinely.

"Eh, it got dislocated, no big deal," I shrugged it off. Just then, Ray and Snart finally made it to the group, standing opposite me. I smiled in their direction. "Hey, there's the hero. How's the arm?" That got people's attention. Everyone pretty asked the same questions at the same time—what? What happened to your arm? The explanation got some raised eyebrows and looks of complete shock. I couldn't miss Sara's pointed glance at me.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly and she tipped her head toward ray and Snart in a gesture. I gave her a look and she smiled. "I think it's time we all get back to the ship," Rip announced, glancing around at everyone. "We have some injuries that need to be attended to and a more pressing matter that needs to be discussed."

"Agreed- oh, hold that thought." I turned on my heel and lightly jogged back over to the bounty hunter I'd killed—the one that dislocated my shoulder. As I stepped up to his side I saw my blade was still in his throat. It's a gross thought to have to come back and get it like this. But I couldn't leave behind a knife _Americans_ wouldn't even know existed for a lot longer. With a grimace and a slightly turned stomach, I knelt and wrapped my fingers around the circular hilt of the knife.

I pulled it out in one jerky thrust. It made a gross sounding sucking and a _pop!_ once it was out completely. It was all I could do not to lose my cookies right there. I stood and awkwardly wiped the blood off on my pants—thankfully I would never wear these clothes again, so it was safe to do so—then made my way back to the group. I held up the knife. "Can't leave this guy behind," I explained, resuming my stand beside Sara.

Rip raised an eyebrow a second, but quickly snapped out of it to start leading the way back to the horses. I slid the knife away as everyone gradually followed behind. Only when I looked up did I notice Snart's smirking expression aimed at me. Instinctively, it gave me the urge to smile. But I defied the urge with a raised brow. "I won these babies in a high stakes poker game with a heavy-weight boxer," I reasoned, semi-sarcastically. "I am _not_ leaving them behind."

"You played poker with a _boxer_?" he asked, rhetorically, as I started past him. He followed behind me a few steps, doing his best to keep a normal pace. I secretly slowed my pace a step to stay near him. Inwardly, I was cursing myself out for it. I replied, looking over my shoulder a bit to see him, "It's a very long…very weird story but, the point is, if you ever run into a guy named Ted Grant—tell him he owes me money."

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Once the team finally arrived back at the ship, Rip personally escorted Bobbi to the med bay. Snart was ambling behind, of course, but Rip was only really concerned with Bobbi. Bobbi was a different story. She made it a point not to walk faster than what would keep her only a few feet ahead of Snart and made sure to never turn a corner without him being right behind her, keeping an eye over her shoulder the whole way. Mixed emotions were swirling inside her.

But the strongest of them was this over-protective, animalistic worry that was almost instinctive. It was impossible not to respond to the urge to glance over her shoulder just to make sure he was still there. She reasoned that it was the action she'd seen today shaking her up. It was the adrenaline wearing off. Only situation related. When they finally made It to medical, Snart dropped into the silver chair while Bobbi stopped near the doorway.

She eyed the wall, mentally debating. Rip raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Just give me a sec." She counted to three in her mind and then lunged sideways at the wall, slamming her right side against it. A loud pop echoed out as her arm made contact. The reverse force knocked her back and to the floor, sliding a foot. "Bloody hell- Bobbi!" Rip's eyes widened.

She groaned and rolled her shoulder. As realization set in, she said, in disbelief, "It worked…oh my god, that actually worked."

"You're a genius," Snart commented, sarcastically rhetorical. Bobbi glanced in his direction briefly enough for Rip to miss. She could just make out Gideon's tool almost air brushing new skin over Snart's burn. Rip sighed heavily and held a hand out to her. She smiled and took it, and he hefted her up to her feet. "How is your arm?" he asked her, knowing.

"Great, actually," she replied, rolling it in the socket. "Still kind of sore, though."

He exhaled, relieved but still a bit heart-raced from her actions. "I'm going to go to the bridge—no more slamming yourself into walls," he said, shoving a figure at her. "I'm debating whether or not to have Gideon just make you some kind of protective sphere."

"Somehow I think that would defeat the purpose," she lightly crossed her arms, humored.

"Never the less, stay in one piece until I get back," he pressed, giving her a pointed looking. He turned and promptly left the room. She made herself wait a second before turning to see Snart. He was already looking at her. She turned fully and made her way across the room to just beside the chair. She sidestepped, moving behind the chair a bit, and eyed the skin overlaying process. "Wow. That's actually kind of cool," she commented.

"Only because it erases weeks of bandages," he replied, mildly sarcastic. She smiled lightly, closed-mouthed, and stepped back beside the chair, moving into his view. "You didn't have to do that, you know," she said, her tone suddenly taking on a slightly serious tone. "I control things with my mind—I could've just blocked that blast."

"I know," he nodded once, returning her eye contact.

Her head tipped sideways just slightly, her eyes glossing over curiously. "Then why'd you do it?"

"Instinct, I guess," he replied, trying to sound casual. She nodded slowly with an unbelieving look. His eyes shifted down to the long scar caused by Savage at the club. Absentmindedly, his hand slid onto her neck there, brushing over the thin line of highlighted skin. She resisted the instinct to move away—just barely. His next words caught her off guard. "And…I couldn't lose _you_."

" _Skin replacement complete_ ," Gideon announced, only to be ignored. Something tugged in her gut. With this position, she was just as tall as he was—with him slouching slightly. It was a perfect opportunity to act on her inward feelings. But a still small voice inside her was making her stay put. Her skin itched. She wanted to touch him, kiss him, say something, or _do_ something. To act or not to act. It was always the question with Bobbi.

But she had to do it. It was now or never, all or nothing—and she took the shot. She took a step forward and took his face in her hands, kissing him full on the mouth. He instantly reciprocated, deepening the kiss with parted lips, placing a hand at the small of her back to move her closer. Bobbi melted into him, letting her shoulders relax, completely embracing the intoxicating rush the kiss brought with it.

The only problem with it was it drained both their oxygen levels too quickly. They could fight it to hold on a moment longer, but they both needed to catch their breath. Snart was the first to pull away this time. His arm remained firmly around her, as to not let her go too far, and his forehead leaned into hers. Neither could bring themselves to open their eyes at first. The room filled with the sound of heaving chests and ragged breaths.

It only took a second for a reversal of needs. Her lips ached for more of him, and she couldn't stop herself from melding them with his once more. But he didn't mind. Not in the slightest. The second kiss was slower, more organized. The first was just a jumbled mess of unearthed feelings and fiery heat. " _Miss James, I'm sorry to interrupt_ -" Gideon's voice startled Bobbi, causing her to break the kiss off early in a jolt. "- _but your presence is requested on the bridge_."

She exhaled with a small smile, inwardly shaking her head at herself for startling. "Thank you, Gideon," she replied, trying to keep her tone even as she glanced up at the ceiling for a brief moment. Snart didn't want to let her go. He knew it would be back to pretending they didn't care—and he didn't want that. He wanted to be with her openly and unapologetically. Though, she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

She looked at him with an apologetic smile. "I have to go," she said, almost a whisper. She slid her fingers along the skin of his cheek in caress and he leaned into the touch. "We can continue…whatever this is later. If I don't get out there, Rip will bite my head off."

His expression said he understood, but was still disappointed. "Go." She leaned in and placed a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead, letting her eyes close a moment before parting completely.


	19. Episode 18: Pilgrimage

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST:  
** 01\. I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE_ \- Good Charlotte  
 _02\. MISS INDEPENDENT_ \- Kelly Clarkson

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I didn't waste any time hustling onto to the main room. The others were there already—as usual—and their grim faces weren't all that hard to miss. Just walking in the door I could tell that something wasn't quite right. I stopped to stand at beside the silver chairs, crossing my arms. "What's going on?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"It would seem we have a bigger problem than we originally thought," Rip started, turning to see me from the center console.

"A highly trained, Time Master assassin is coming after our younger selves to kill us before we're a problem," Mick explained, standing near the far right wall. " _The Pilgrim_. Her only objective is to find us in a place in our lives that won't disrupt the time stream and make our deaths look like an accident."

My eyes shot wide. "Wha- how do we stop _that_?" The idea seemed stupid. _How to stop an evil killing machine that's really good at her job for dummies_. Think they sell that at Wal Mart? Everyone was uncomfortably quiet. Rip sighed heavily, leaning into the console. I glanced around a second, and then my arms shot out at my sides. "Come on, guys! You're supposed to be the heroes! Think of something!" I tried to prompt.

"The only way to stop her is to be in our own timelines _before_ she is," Rip explained, sounding overly stressed. "And we have a very short window to detect where she is in the time stream and get there with enough time to even have _a chance_ at stopping her. It's extremely dangerous."

"Well, what choice do we have?" Sara shrugged a bit.

" _Captain, I've detected The Pilgrim in the time stream. She's currently in Mr. Rory's timeline_ ," Gideon announced. " _I'm setting a course_."

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Once the team hit the ground, it was obvious what event was being used as a convenient death for young Mick. It was the night his family died in a house fire he'd accidently let get out of hand. Sara, Ray, Kendra, Mick, and Bobbi were sent as the ground team while the other stayed on the ship. Kendra and Sara both went to check the burning house for the younger version of Mick Rory, leaving Ray as a lookout, while Bobbi split off with the current Mick to check out and around.

She trailed not too far behind him as they rounded a large hedge. "Why are we going this way?" she asked, after a moment. She'd assumed he'd kept something form the group, known where he'd be already. But she had to ask anyway. "Just stay quiet," he said, briefly glancing over his shoulder. Bobbi sighed. He stopped suddenly and she nearly ran into the back of him.

Up ahead, a woman they could rightly assume was The Pilgrim stood not far behind a kneeling boy with his back turned to her, a blaster aimed at the back of his peered around Mick to see. Her eyes rounded. Young Mick had no recollection of what was going on behind him, no idea he was about to die. Older Mick was about to act but Bobbi stopped him with a hand on his chest, passing him.

"No contact with our younger selves remember?" she commented. His response was an irritated groan. She quickly tip toed up behind the woman. The goal: knock her out, take the kid, save the day. Reality: she'd probably see her coming, they'd have an altercation, and Rip would be given bad news. Bobbi acted in a second, gripping the woman's arms to her sides—causing her to drop her weapon—and then slamming her to the floor with a thrust of her hand.

The forced rendered her unconscious. Young Mick whirled, startled by the loud thud it caused. Bobbi hurried toward him. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, confused. She grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet, pulling him away from the scene as best she could. He fought against her and she stopped. "I'm the girl saving your life. Now get your ass moving," she resumed her pulling, but he stopped her again.

"Wait- why?" he questioned. "What's going on?"

"Do you want me to get rough?" she warned, raising her eyebrows. He looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but he conceded defeat and let her practically drag him back the way she'd come. Older Mick still stood waiting when she came back, pulling his younger self along begrudgingly, and he exhaled. "I wouldn't fight her, if I were you," he said, to his younger self. There was a certain dry humor to it, and Bobbi smiled a little as she passed.

Young Mick looked a bit frazzled as Bobbi and older Mick managed to yank him back to the group near the house. Sara threw up her arms. "Where'd you find him?" she asked, mildly frustrated. They'd looked all over the inside of the house, the outside of the house, and clear into the back yard area. Bobbi let younger Mick go with a thrust, shoving him forward a step, and sighed. "He was over there," she sent a thumb over her shoulder.

"We gotta get going. Crazy lady won't be asleep forever," older Mick said, walking past the group, toward where they'd parked the camouflaged ship. It wasn't too far, just a short walk away into the trees."Okay then, let's go," Ray said, a bit awkwardly.

"Why is _he_ so pissy?" Sara asked Bobbi, referring to the overall annoyed look of older Mick. Bobbi shrugged her shoulders in response and shoved younger Mick forward. "Come on, squirt. Let's go," she prodded, shoving him again. He swatted at her as he finally started moving and she sighed heavily.

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I dropped into one of the silver chairs with a huffy exhale. "Okay, how do we know who's next?" I asked, to no one in particular. Sara stood with Ray and Kendra across the center console from me, Mick was leaning into the wall to the far right, and Rip was lightly pacing by the console. Snart stepped around the line of chairs and draped himself over the one on the opposite end from me. I kept my eyes forward, crossing my arms.

"Well…we just wait for-" Rip was interrupted by Gideon's electronic voice.

" _I've detected The Pilgrim. She is currently in Star City, June third, two-thousand and four_ ," she announced. The pronunciation of the date was enough to nearly topple me over. It felt like I couldn't breathe, like my chest was too tight to move. "Two-thousand four?" Sara raised an eyebrow, irritated. "She could be going after any one of us!"

"No," I spoke up, trying to make my voice loud enough to be heard. I looked down. "She's going after me."

"How do you know that?" Snart asked, curiously. I sat back in my chair with an exhale, trying to act natural about it. I failed. Nothing about me was natural right then. I couldn't stand sitting so I stood before even attempting to say anything. Kendra spoke before I could. "Bobbi, you don't have to-" she was shaking her head.

I interrupted, "They're going to find out, K—if I don't tell them now, they'll know when we find me." She retracted a bit at my sharp tone, but still looked sympathetic. I didn't mean to snap at her. Shit. I inhaled. Just spit it out, dammit. "June third, two-thousand four, I went to this party my then-best-friend insisted I go to," I explained, begrudgingly, trying not to look at anyone directly. "Some idiot was dosing the drinks of the girls he thought needed to 'lighten up' and 'have some fun' and apparently I was one of them."

I glanced up. Rip's expression looked solemn, like he was mourning the dead. I glanced left. Sara was still listening intently. God, do I have to spell it out? Apparently I do. "I was raped," I blurted. It was mostly an attempt to get everyone to stop looking at me, but my words just made it worse, and I regretted it instantly. I tightened my arms around my middle. Rip pinched the bridge of his nose a second before sighing heavily.

For a second, it seemed like everyone wanted to say something but chose not to. Suddenly I just felt angry. Angry they felt bad about it, angry towards their sympathy and sorry looks. I squared my shoulders. "Don't look at me like that!" I lightly snapped, looking around at everyone—everyone but Snart. "Shit happens, and a lot more shit is about to happen if we don't get our asses moving."

"Agreed. Gideon, take us to two-thousand four," Rip finally, heading for his office. His head was down, hands in his pockets—he disappeared through the door without another word. I felt a bit deflated, but I sat back in my chair and buckled in for the jump, along with everyone else.

Once we arrived in two-thousand four, I was more than ready to get off the ship. I threw up the silver buckle and stood. Rip came to stand by the center console just as I had done so. "I think it's best you stay on the ship for this mission," he told me.

I gaped. "What? No, they won't know what the hell they're doing."

"They are perfectly capable of finding a younger you, Bobbi," he assured.

"No. They won't know where I am," I argued, leaning my palms into the console. "I only have a vague window of when I was drugged to when I wasn't at the party anymore—and no one else knows when that is. I'm going." He eyed me a second, seriously. Then he stood upright with a solid nod. "Alright then. Miss Lance, go with her in case there's any trouble," he instructed, turning to see Sara.

"I'm going, too." I sighed at the sound of Snart's voice. Of course he wants to go. But he isn't. I looked up at Rip and started to shake my head, but he held up a finger to stop me. "I actually don't think letting him come along would be a bad idea," Rip said.

"No," I said, firmly.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not, Princess," Snart said. He stepped up to the center console, a foot or so to my left. I glanced at him and knew I wasn't going to win. He looked too determined to lose this fight. I threw my arms up on an exhale. "Fine! You slow us down and I will carry you back here myself," I agreed, starting for the door. I could deal with a small team. Just me, Sara, and Snart. That way my embarrassment would be kept to a minimum.

We were able to land close enough to the party that it was only about a four or five minute walk. The lamp-lit street was lined with cars, more and more the closer we got. The pounding music filled my ears as we rounded the sidewalk corner. And what do you know? There it is. The three story colonial with a white picket fence that seemed totally safe, just across the street. Mostly I lead the way up to this point. But I really didn't want to go in first this time.

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Sara noticed Bobbi's hesitation from the back and stepped up beside her. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, a bit concerned. "You don't have to go in, you know." Bobbi inhaled and shook her head, turning to look at Sara. "Nope, I'm going," Bobbi decided. With that, she turned and started across the street. Sara and Snart exchanged a look. "Are you okay with this? Because I'm not," Sara said.

"Then that makes two of us," Snart replied, before following after Bobbi. No way was he letting her go in that house alone. Sara exhaled and jogged lightly to catch up to Bobbi. Kids with red Solo cups lined the banister up to the front porch, talking and laughing. Bobbi squeezed past them, ignoring their weirded out looks and hushed whispers. _And I'm back in high school_ , she thought. A few more steps and she was in the front door, past two bouncer-looking teen boys.

Panic! At The Disco was blasting from somewhere deeper inside, the smell of whiskey was nearly overwhelming, and the main floor was packed with gyrating teens. She stopped just inside the door. A moment later, Snart managed to slip through into the house. He moved beside her—squished between her and a burley kid on his other side—and sighed audibly. "Now, what does a teenaged you look like, exactly?" he asked, lightly sarcastic.

Just then, Sara elbowed the burley kid out of the way—earning a glare. She huffed. "Finally. Thank _God_ ," she straightened her shirt. "Thought I'd never make it in this place. What's with the teen mafia out there? I'm pretty sure one of them Is a drug dealer."

Bobbi's light-hearted side chuckle a bit at the humor. The serious side of her got to work. "Look for a blue dress," she instructed, turning to see the others, who were staring at the crowd. Sara nodded sharply, then narrowed her eyes as they scanned the room. Snart hummed a second. "I see four of those," he pointed out, glancing at Bobbi.

She sighed, glancing back. " _The one with brown hair_."

"Let's split up," Sara suggested, shouting over the music. "I'll check right, you guys check left." She opened her mouth to say no, but she was already gone. Now Bobbi was stuck in a jumbled party mess that significantly ruined her life with Leonard Snart. What could go wrong?


	20. Episode 19: Saving Yourself

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST:  
** 01\. STUCK_ \- Stacie Orrico  
 _02\. REMEMBER THE NAME_ \- Fort Minor  
 _03\. COSMIC LOVE_ \- Florence + The Machine

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I shoved my way past couples making out and idiots dancing like freaks, forcing myself up onto my tip toes to see over the crowd as best as possible. Wading through teens is not as easy as it looks in the movies. In real life they don't easily get out of your way when they see you coming. They glare and tell you to go around. So you have to shove through and blur out their f-bombs _in your mind_. Needless to say, I am not having a good time.

Now instead of tasteful music, we've slummed it to some rap song that sounded like nails in a blender. I remember that song. Next they'll play Jenny From The Block and I will probably keel over dead. Of course, the me from this time liked that song. I don't listen to much music at all anymore. Not unless you're Taylor Swift or Nirvana. Just then, the music changed to Stacie Orrico's ' _Stuck'_. I shook my head at myself. Focus, you idiot. My eyes scanned the room again.

"I don't know about you," Snart said, leaning over my shoulder so he wouldn't have to shout to be heard. "But I'm not seeing anyone that looks _remotely_ like you."

"Keep looking, I'm here somewhere," I urged. Suddenly my eyes caught on something and I stopped dead in my tracks. Blue set off the alarm bells. A tall, too-thin-for-her-own-good brunette was leaning into the wall, sliding along her way to the stairs. It was me. "-You had to pick one of the most popular colors-" Apparently Snart had been talking the whole time and I missed it. Oh well. I instinctively started smacking his arm until he turned to me, swatting at my hand.

"Wha- stop- will you cut it out?"

I gripped his sleeve and tugged, pointing toward the staircase. "Leonard! There she is. Move your ass."

I quickly started shoving my way deeper into the crowd. Up on my tip toes, I could just barely see the old me start to disappear up the stair case. Sara went right. Surely she's here somewhere. I tried looking around for her a second, but an instinctual need to protect kicked in and I couldn't focus on anything but the girl on the stairs.

I dug in my elbows and picked up the pace; trying to drown out the stupid teenagers I was pushing aside. Finally I reached the other side and I dashed through the open space for the staircase along the far wall, near the front door. Good Charlotte blasted in my ears as I skidded past the stereo system. I rounded the corner and started taking the stairs two at a time. If I was heading upstairs, that means that I was already drugged.

I have about five minutes to find myself and get the hell out. I knew I'd lost Leonard somewhere down at the party but I had to hurry, my body wouldn't let me slow down. The search was frantic. I turned the corner at the top of the stairs and stopped cold. The woman they call The Pilgrim, the same woman that tried to kill Mick's younger self, stood near the end of the hall with an arm around a barely lucid younger me.

The Pilgrim had black hair and pale skin with too much dark makeup for my taste. She looked like a character from Star Wars. "Let her go," I said, forcing my voice to hold still—and failing. It was trembling, along with my hands. Younger me didn't even know what was going on. She was slumped into The Pilgrim, half-asleep looking. "Sorry. That's not the plan," The Pilgrim said, aiming a blaster at me.

I held up my hands in surrender. Mostly because I was praying she had no idea what I could do. Knowing the psychotic people my biological father used to work for, she probably does already. Oh well. I shot my hand out straight and my energy wrapped around her blaster, instantly snapping it away. Then I slammed her into the left wall and younger me dropped to the floor in a heap. The woman struggled against me, but it only made me use both hands to hold her.

I shot her forward into the right wall and back into the left, repeating the process twice before letting her limp body drop. For a second I didn't move. But then I practically dove to the floor beside younger me. I grabbed her arms and peeled her off the floor to her feet. Her weight leaned into me almost completely. "Please…take me home," her voice was so quiet I almost couldn't hear it.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. I've got you," I assured her, running a hand down her hair soothingly. I eased her toward the top of the stairs but it was a process. I was basically carrying her the whole time. She was stumbling, trying her hardest to keep moving. Fifteen year old me was wrecked. An odd sound from behind caught my attention and I whirled left. The Pilgrim picked herself up, aiming her blaster at me. My eyes rounded.

Suddenly Snart slid in between me and The Pilgrim from the stairs aimed his cold gun at her. I quickly covered younger me's face. The blast from Snart's gun knocked her back a bit, but she was still coming hard forward. Sara hurried up the steps. "Come on! Hurry!" she urged, grabbing younger me. I didn't waste any time moving her down the stairs with Sara's help. Halfway down, I spared a quick glance over my shoulder. Leonard was still standing so I kept moving.

Half of me was worried about my younger self and half of me was worried about him. "We need to get her out of here," I said, aiming the words at Sara. "Along the left wall, hurry." Sara nodded and veered left at the bottom of the stairs. We weaved younger me through a small group of kids and to the front door. Harsh words and surprised reactions filled my eyes as we finally made it out the door and down the steps.

When we return her, she will be so unpopular. And she won't be the me I am right now. She won't have gone through what I did on this night. I guess we'll have to figure that out later. Sara and I were practically running with our arms around younger me, hauling ass across the street. My heart raced and my chest heaved. We made it to a house across the street and around the corner from the party house, and only then did we slow to a stop.

I could barely breathe and Sara was breathing quiet raggedly as well, but she was doing better than I was. I pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around younger me, putting her arms in the holes, zipping it up. Then I turned to look back at the corner. Where was Leonard? This was such a shitty idea. I shouldn't have left him back there with that killing machine. Now my mind was racing even faster than my rabbit heart. "That's it, I'm going back," I decided, leaning all of younger me on Sara.

"No, Bobbi- don't," Sara warned, sounding fearful.

"I'm not leaving him in there!" I argued, desperately. Her eyes flickered over my shoulder. A split second they were guarded, then they flooded with relief. I spun around. The tightening in my chest eased as my eyes settled on an unharmed Snart strolling around the corner toward us. Not a second passed and my feet were moving. I met him half way, slamming into his chest, throwing my arms around his neck and holding on tightly.

He groaned a bit after I'd slammed into him, but quickly wound his arms around my middle. I breathed relief. "What's wrong, Princess? Don't like a danger?" he teased, sarcastically. The sassy side of me wanted to roll my eyes and call him a dick for being such an idiot in there, the pissy side of me wanted to give him a good slap across the face, and the frazzled side of me just wanted to kiss him. So I compromised, and decided to kiss him.

I pulled away, slid my hands onto his jaw line, and pressed my lips to his. "You really need to stop saving my life," I pulled back enough to see his face, the corners of my mouth tugged up a bit. "It's starting to become a habit."

"You love it and you know it," he smirked. I smiled fully, still on the closed-mouthed side, and I heard a heavy sigh from somewhere behind. Right. Sara was waiting with mini me. "Guys, as much as I love watching you two make out," Sara started. I twisted to see her in Leonard's arms. "We should get you back to the ship." She gestured to the younger me in her arms at _you_. I stepped away from Snart, feeling a bit awkward about the situation.

"Rip is probably tapping his toes, wondering where the hell we got off to," I agreed, hurrying back to Sara. I took younger me off her and she stretched her arms a bit. "You were a boney child," Sara commented, rubbing her arm. I gave her a look as younger me was beginning to cling to me in her barely-lucid state. Snart made his way over and stood beside me.

"Allow me," he said. He took younger me from my arms and hefted her up into his arms to carry her bridal style. Her head lolled onto his shoulder, limp. "Lead the way, ladies."

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Sara was the first one walking into the ship when they arrived back. The whole team left on board was waiting in the cargo bay eagerly, and all were relieved to find they'd made it. Snart walked in next with a teenage girl in his arms, and Bobbi followed in shortly, closing the door behind them all. "Take her to my room," Bobbi instructed, and Snart nodded. He headed off into the hall and Rip walked over to Bobbi. She turned to him with the only expression she could muster up—exhausted.

He slid his hands into his pockets, eyeing her. "How did it go?"

"Fine, I guess. Had a little run in with The Pilgrim, but I came out okay," she replied, evenly as possible. Then she quickly added, "I mean _the younger version of me_ came out okay." He nodded a bit with a hum, obviously thinking about something. She couldn't quite tell what it was.


	21. Episode 20: Birds of a Feather

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST:  
** 01\. ONE CALL AWAY_ \- Charlie Puth  
 _02\. IRREPLACEABLE_ \- Madilyn Paige

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I sat on the floor, my back pressing into the wall, and my knees up almost to my chin. My arms were wound around my shins. I'd been sitting here like this for a while now. There was no more news on The Pilgrim yet and young me hadn't woken up yet, so I just decided to camp out by the door frame of my room to watch her while she slept, just in case she woke up. Waking up alone isn't fun, especially since she would have a lot of questions after last night.

It had to have been an hour—at least—before my train of thought was interrupted. A figure passed me, coming through the door. I didn't look to see who it was at first. When I looked right, I saw Mick sliding down to mirror my position, sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the door frame as me. I sighed lightly. "Who sent you?"

He hummed a second. "I did. Figured you could use some company."

I turned to face straight ahead again. It seemed a little weird that a guy like Mick would do something like this with that reason, but my brain was too tired to make the calculations. I tipped my head back to lean it into the wall. "You're gonna get bored real fast," I warned, keeping my tone even.

"Do I look like I have anything better to do?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "Guess not." A silence filled in the space between us. I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad silence. Either way, it was better than talking. Then he had to start talking and ruin it. Why Mick, why? "A little birdie told me you're starting a flame with my old partner," he commented. _A little birdie_. Like…a Canary? Damn you, Sara. "Don't worry, Sara did have to say anything for me to figure it out."

I sighed heavily, dropping my shoulders against the wall. "And you're pissed now, right?" I guessed, dryly.

"Why would I be pissed?" He asked it as if he honestly had no idea. I lolled my head right and gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. He pursed his lips. "Okay, maybe it doesn't sit right with me—only because I know how much of a douche he is."

"Yeah," I looked straight forward. "He's that. And a lot of other choice words."

"And you're in love with him."

My eyes snapped wide. "Whoa, slow down there buddy. No one said anything about _love_."

"Don't bother trying to bullshit me. I'm not the _stupid_ one anymore, remember?" He looked down, doing something with his hands I couldn't see. I pushed myself upright a little bit more. It was honestly hard to believe that someone like Mick could ever be stupid—or not smart in anyway _ever_. "Mick…you were never stupid," I genuinely tried to sound supportive.

"Didn't they tell you?" he looked up at me. "I was only a part of the team because Rip needed _Snart_. It was a package deal."

"That doesn't mean you were never _useful,_ or that you weren't _needed_ ," I argued lightly. He stared at me with an unreadable expression. It was almost like surprise but not quite. It mirrored that of a knowing and disbelieving expression, but it wasn't quite that either. I inhaled. "We _need_ you here, Mick. Who cares what they all think?" I threw a hand toward the doorway between us. "Them, out there? They can go to hell. If they don't want you, then, fine—they don't _deserve_ you."

"You'd make one hell of a salesman," he remarked, still slightly deer-in-the-headlights.

I smiled a bit. "That's because I tell the truth." I could've sworn he was about to smile, right before a soft groan caught my attention. My head snapped left. Younger me was starting to stir. I quickly stood. "I'll go get Sara," I said, starting out the door. No way was I dealing with the aftermath of that party of hell. I wasn't ready for that. I hurried through the halls, until eventually I found Sara in a hallway near the bridge.

"Hey, did you wake up yet?" she asked, stopping a foot from me. She crossed her arms with a teasing smile and I huffed a mildly humorless chuckle. "Ha, funny. She's waking up now actually, and I was-" I was about to explain why I could not be present in that room. But Sara cut me off with a wave of her hand. "Say no more, sister. I got it," she nodded once, then passed me. I exhaled. That was easier than what I was preparing for.

I'm glad at least someone on the ship is genuinely understanding of…well, just me general. I'm not a very easy person to get. So instead of consoling my younger self, I decided I would go check on younger Mick in the cargo bay. But I wouldn't go empty handed.

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Young Mick paced along the far wall of the cargo bay, arms crossed, brooding. The door opening only startled him slightly. He turned, curious. The dark haired woman from the night he was banished to this god forsaken room walked in, holding a paper bag with some kind of fast-food logo on it.

He raised an eyebrow as she dropped onto one of the black crates a yard or two from him and started digging in the bag. "You hungry?" she asked, lightly. "I think I brought enough to feed a small country." When he didn't reply at first, she looked up, only to find him eyeing her warily. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"Bobbi James. And you're Mick Rory," she sat back a bit, replying cooly.

He was a bit surprised she even answered his question. He thought he'd try for another, while she was in the answering mood. "Why am I here?"

" _That_ …is a very good question. It's a little complicated to explain. But, the simple version, is some really bad people want to hurt you," she explained, calmly. "And right now, this is the safest place for you. I know it sucks, but-"

"Why do people want to hurt me?" he interjected.

She visibly inhaled. "Because it'll hurt someone else—someone I care about," she shoved a hand in the paper bag and pulled out a silver, circular wrapper. She held it out to him. "Eat. I promise it's not poisonous." He eyed the food, then took a slight shifty step back, unsure. She then dug back into the bag with her free hand and pulled out another. She held it up in a _see?_ Motion and started unwrapping it. He watched, waiting for something to happen.

 _These people seemed just crazy enough to try something like that_ , he'd thought. But, instead, she opened the wrapping to reveal a hamburger. She then took a big bite out of it, making a show of it, and made a gesture. "It's not poison," she repeated. "Now, eat. I can tell you want it. Just take it." For a slow second, he didn't know what to do. She seemed harmless enough and he'd been refusing food from anyone and everyone for the last two hours, so he gave in.

He walked over and took the wrapped burger from her, then sat on a crate to the right of hers. It was quiet then. And he was finally able to fill his nagging stomach. He liked Bobbi already, but he still kept a closed-off demeanor. "How'd you end up here?" he finally asked, after eating a long moment.

Bobbi swallowed. "I was recruited, to help save people like you."

"How?" he asked, curiously.

"Well, Mick, I was born with this really cool ability called Telekinesis," she answered, lecturously.

He frowned. "What's that?"

"I can move things—objects, people, animals, anything—with my mind." He froze, staring at her in uncertain awe. For a second he thought she might be just joking or trying to get a rise out of him. But then he realized she was serious. "Really? And you were _born_ like that?"

She nodded, mildly amused. "Yep. Wanna see?" He nodded quickly, eyes bright. She reached into her pocket a second. Then she pulled out a gold pocket watch. She held out her hand, palm facing up, and glanced at him. "Ready?" He nodded, watching eagerly. Suddenly the watch looked to have caught a breeze atop her hand. It danced skyward, it's chain a snake-like tail, until it was completely above her hand. The watch floated there like it was on some kind of string.

Mick eyed it carefully, just to see. But, in fact, there were no strings on the watch. It was jaw-dropping. "Whoa…you're doing that?" he asked, unbelieving. She smiled at his reaction, nodding. Just to see what he would do, she made the watch's chain curve up at the end and ascended toward the watch itself. The chain then—once it had enough slack—curved and arranged itself in an M shape. She laughed out loud at the look on his face. It was pure awe.

He shook his head. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, kid. I wish I did."

"I wish _I_ had superpowers," he commented, sitting back. Bobbi let the watch fall back into her hand. She tucked it neatly into her pocket and turned back to Mick. "Really? Say you did, what powers would you have?" she asked, loosely crossing her arms. He looked down a bit, thinking. Suddenly his face didn't look so happy. It looked almost ashen. Her eyebrows pinched together a bit. "I'd be able to time travel," he finally answered.

"Why's that?" She was careful in how she spoke.

"Then I could go back…save my family." The boy looked genuinely saddened now. Bobbi dropped her arms to her lap. She knew what he was feeling. Memories of her failed attempt to save her father filtered into her mind. Swallowing them down, she sat up a bit. "I know exactly how you feel," she said, causing him to look at her questioningly. "You see, I _can_ time travel. And, when I was a girl, my father was killed."

His demeanor shifted a bit sympathetically. But he seemed hopeful with his next words. "Did you go back and fix it?"

"I tried. But…it didn't work. Someone stopped me. He made me realize what a mistake that would be."

"A mistake?" he scoffed. "The mistake already happened!" She inhaled. How best to explain it? He was already agitated by her choice of words. So she thought a second. Then she slid a hand onto his shoulder, surprising him. She looked directly at him with a serious-yet-softened expression.

"Mick, listen carefully. I did exactly what you're doing to yourself. Thinking, _if I could just go back and change it everything would be okay_. My father dying, your house burning down—these things that happen to us—they make us who we are. If your house never burned down, you wouldn't be…" she stopped herself a moment. _You wouldn't be the Mick I care about_. "…who you're _supposed to be_. That doesn't mean you can't hate the world. But you're going to be _exactly_ who you're meant to be."

He stared at her a moment, and she held her breath. It was the exact unreadable expression older Mick had given her not thirty minutes ago. Coincidence? He looked down, nodding a little. Shrinking into a shell. _Don't do that_ , she thought. _Please don't do that_. All she could see was herself. He was exactly like her. Her hand on his shoulder pulled him over a bit as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

At first, he was too shrunken away—and a little too prideful—to do anything. But seconds ticked by and she didn't let up. He only grew to want to hug her back more as half a minute passed. Then, he decided, he would give in to her show of emotion. Turning into her, wrapping his arms loosely around her middle, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, kid," Bobbi said, quietly. "I promise."


	22. Episode 21: Coming Clean

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST:  
** 01\. IT GIRL_ \- Jason Derulo  
 _02\. KISS WITH A FIST_ \- Florence + The Machine  
 _03\. JUST BE MINE_ \- Cher Lloyd

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

I sighed through my nose with a hum as I walked onto the bridge. "Any news yet?" I asked, to no one in particular. Everyone was pretty much just waiting around, waiting for Gideon to say the Pilgrim was after someone else. "Unfortunately, no," Rip answered, stepping out from his office. He passed me to the center console as I dropped into a silver chair, next to the one Snart was splayed over. It was probably a bad idea. I would get weird looks. But, oh well.

I don't even know really why I care anymore what people think of my decisions. Might as well just come out and say Leonard and I are...whatever the hell we are. It wouldn't make a difference how I felt, right? I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard someone say my name. I looked up, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Sara eyed me, leaning her hip into the side of the center console, arms crossed. "I asked how you got little Mick to eat."

"Oh, um...I don't know," I shrugged. "He just likes me, I guess."

"He has a crush on you. How cute," Snart teased, lightheartedly turning his head to look at me with a grinning smirk. I crossed my arms and leaned back into the chair a bit, giving him a look. "Um, _no_ ," I shook my head. He tilted his head in an ' _are you sure about that?_ ' gesture. I inhaled—mostly trying to keep my insides from melting under his stare. "Are you sure you're not just jealous?" I challenged, before I even thought about the implications.

"Please, Princess. Jealous of _what_? He's a child." He waved the notion away, but failed to look convincing. A smile started creeping onto my lips. He looked away from me, but I kept on him. "Oh my god," I gaped. "The great _Captain Cold_ is jealous of a teenaged Mick Rory."

He exhaled as his eyes settled back on me, the expression on his face begging me to shut up. "You have to want something pretty bad to be _jealous_ over it," he pointed out, sarcastic-but-serious. "Just what are you insinuating?" It was a light nudge. _Hello, we're in front of everyone. You're the one that wanted to keep this quiet_. Honestly, I didn't really care anymore. It may have bothered me days ago. But he cared enough about me to get shot with a blaster to protect me.

Isn't that worth the scrutinizing? And it's like what that older version of Kendra said— _live life while you can_. You have to take advantage of it. I'm seeing that more and more every minute. I had slightly zoned out again, but I was able to make it look like I didn't. I straightened a bit in my chair. "Just that you're in love with me," I shrugged one shoulder a bit and leaned left, into the chair's backing. Something flashed across his face.

For a second, I thought he was going to publicly deny it, keep up the act as long as possible. But instead the corners of his mouth curved up, his eyes not leaving mine. " _Perceptive_ ," he commented, his eyes brightening a bit. It seemed like he got the memo. The sound of someone clearing their throat pointedly caught my attention, and I ruefully glanced right. We had the whole team's attention.

It was like they were all frozen in whatever tasks they were trying to complete, but couldn't. All of them, staring with shocked and somewhat weirded out expressions. Sara was the only one grinning. "If you two are done eye-screwing," she pushed off the console and I briefly rolled my eyes. "I could use a work out. How about some training?"

"Shouldn't The Pilgrim be killing one of us by now?" I answered her question with a question.

As if to answer me, Gideon spoke up. " _It is funny you should ask, Miss James. I just detected The Pilgrim's location. She is in Star City looking for Miss Lance_ ," Gideon announced. " _I'm setting a course_." As if telepathically deciding it, all standing scrambled for a seat.

We were _all_ desperate for something to do. It was such a horrible, helpless feeling to know that a psychotic assassin was out for your younger self. Once we arrived in Star City, it was decided that Sara and Mick would be the ground team on this trip. I didn't want to go on another trip and risk almost dying again any more than the next guy but I still volunteered to be supportive. Though the final decision ended up excluding me. So I would have to find something to do until they got back.

My first thought was visiting my younger self and Mick Jr. in the cargo bay, but I instantly shut myself down on that idea. Baby steps. I could finally face my feelings for Leonard today and meet younger me tomorrow. So it was just me, roaming the halls, full of boredom. I wasn't quite sure where exactly I was until I hit the holding bay. Then I knew a roundabout estimated location. I wasn't too incredibly far from the barracks. Maybe I could just go take a nap.

I started heading in that direction. They really need to label this place. Halfway to the barracks, mid-hallway, I heard a, "Bobbi," from behind. It wasn't hard to tell who said it, but I turned like I didn't know was walking toward me form the other end of the hall. It only took him a second to reach me. I raised an eyebrow with a light smile, crossing my arms loosely. "Are you stalking me now?"

"I see you've decided to come out of the closet," he said, ignoring my words with a smirk and head-tilt."What made you change your mind?"

"Well..." I was clamming up a bit. Thinking it and saying it out loud are very different things, especially when your audience is Leonard Snart. I inhaled. "I figured if you cared enough to take a bullet for me, I could at least acknowledge whatever this is in public." I made it short and simple. He hummed a bit in response, thinking. Something possessed me to blurt out, "This isn't easy for me—saying how I feel out loud. It's not really something I do a lot."

"Touché," he smiled a bit.

My eyebrows knitted together. "Then why were you okay with telling everyone to begin with?"

"I didn't mean we should hold a Q and A meeting on it," he corrected, calmly. "Just that we do whatever we want publicly and if it comes up in conversation, it comes up." I nodded once, understanding it then. The slight awkward positioning of this conversation didn't actually _feel_ awkward. It felt natural. To change the subject a bit, I asked, "How's your shoulder?"

"As good as new. It definitely beats waiting around for it to heal naturally," he answered, casually.

I edged forward a step. "I don't think I ever really said thank you." My fingers gripped his jacket collar, desperately needing something to do, something to keep them busy. I was never good at sexy or anything remotely attractive on purpose, but I tried my best looking up through my lashes to at least _seem_ pleasing. I think it worked. He smirked. "We're a team, remember? No need for _thank you_ s."

"I'm trying to be nice, don't be a prick," I gave him a look. "Just kiss me before I change my mind." I don't think I even really had to say it. He probably would've done it with or without my words. His lips melded with mine as his arms encircled my waist, pulling me against his chest, and my arms slid up and wrapped around his neck. It was kind of liberating, knowing someone could see us now and I wouldn't be bothered. No looking over your shoulder.

No keeping your distance. No denying yourself what it's craved. Just do it, whatever the hell it is. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss, returning fire, wanting more than I thought possible. That familiar light, airy feeling filled my chest. He seemed to be just as hungry as I was then. Suddenly my back hit something hard—I guessed it was the wall—and his lips slid off mine to my jawline, trailing to my neck with lingering kisses.

A hot, wet sensation hit my stomach and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped. It only spurred him on. His fingers gripped my hips and his teeth nipped at my skin. I gasped, grabbing his arms for support. It felt like any second my whole body would turn to jelly. Finally, his lips returned to mine with a fiery heat that made my stomach drop, and I fought the urge to devour him right then and there. A sudden clearing of a throat disrupted the harmonious feeling.

It startled me a bit, instantly breaking the kiss to look left. It was a very uncomfortable looking Ray. He stood probably as far away as possible at a turning point in the hall. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I asked, the corners of my lips threatening to tug up into a small smile. Ray looked too deer-in-headlights to say anything for a split second.

"What do you _want_?" Snart demanded, impatiently.

Ray snapped to attention, a bit awkwardly. "Oh- uh- Mick Jr. is asking for you, Bobbi."

"For me?" Both eyebrows shot up. "Why?"

"He didn't say," Ray shook his head.

I sighed and turned to Snart. "I'm being beckoned. I must go." I place one last kiss on his lips before wriggling away and heading down the hall. I tried to wrack my brain for answers as to why the hell little Mick would request to speak to me. Probably something trivial. Either way, I would just have to go there and find out.


	23. Episode 22: Trade Deal

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST:  
** 01\. SACRIFICE_ \- Zella Day  
 _02\. I WAS HERE_ \- Beyonce  
 _03\. I CAN BARELY SAY_ \- The Fray

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR'S POV**_

Young Mick was pacing the length of the room while a younger version of Bobbi sat atop a row of crates by the far left wall, wearing jeans that looked a little too big and a dark blue Star Labs t-shirt. Just then, the door slid open and older Bobbi walked in. "What's up, kid?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She stopped a foot inside the room to watch him pace. He stopped a second later a turned to face her. "When are we gonna get to go home?" he questioned, slightly irritated.

She began to shake her head, opening her mouth, but she paused at the sight of her younger self. Young Bobbi was a mess. Wet hair from a fresh shower, purple bags under her already puffy eyes, a little bit of mascara still smeared on her eyelashes. Bobbi tried to snap out of it and focus only on young Mick. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I am—but we need to make sure you're completely safe before sending you home," she explained, calmly.

He sighed heavily, almost groaning in displeasure with her words. Bobbi's eyes shifted back over to her younger self, who was staring right back at her with wide eyes, looking alarmed. "What's wrong, sweet pea?" Bobbi asked the teen, stepping around young Mick. She moved over to sit beside her and young Bobbi struggled to speak up. "Y-you…you're m-me," she realized aloud. "H-how are you me?"

Bobbi inhaled. "You didn't tell her?" young Mick asked, like he knew she should have already. Bobbi narrowed her eyes at him in a mildly annoyed look, silently telling him to shut up and he did, resuming his pace across the middle of the open room. Bobbi turned to her younger self. "We're related," she lied—partially. "Don't worry- there's nothing to be scared about. You're safe here."

"I would feel safer by myself," young Bobbi admitted, glancing over at young Mick a moment before settling her timid eyes on Bobbi. Bobbi reasoned that probably any male would scare the hell out of this poor girl right then. Just then the outdoor cargo bay door opened and Sara stepped onto the ship, followed by a younger version of herself, and Mick pulling up the rear. The door slid closed behind them and Bobbi stood. "Any problems?"

Sara shrugged. "Not really. Mind watching the squirt?" She tipped her head at her younger self—causing young Sara to roll her eyes—and Bobbi nodded. Sara wasted no time in heading for the bridge and Mick followed suit, leaving young Sara with the others in the cargo bay. She crossed her arms. "Who the hell are you?" she asked, mostly looking at Bobbi.

"Bobbi. This is Barbara, that's Mick—and _they're_ your new roommates until this blows over," Bobbi explained, crossing her arms. "Play nice, alright?"

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

After finishing a short introductory _don't be a bitch_ speech, I headed to the bridge. It was about time I checked in on the status of miss kill-everyone-I-care-about. As soon as I walked into the room I could sense a subtle shift. But everyone looked normal. The team all stood around the room in various positions—Rip at the console, Kendra and Ray to the far left, Stein and Jackson to the far right, Mick and Sara near the office, and Snart was draped across the silver chairs.

No one looked off in any way. It was odd, but I filed it away and headed straight to the console. "Hey, any news yet?" I asked, leaning my palms into the counter top, standing opposite Rip. He sighed heavily, eyebrows furrowed, staring down at the console. He shook his head. "No. Not quite yet," he answered.

"And that's bad?" I raised an eyebrow.

He looked up at me. "It's a bit worrisome. Why _isn't_ she going after one of us? What's keeping her?"

"Maybe they're planning something else?" I crossed my arms, standing upright. "Killing us obviously isn't working. Maybe they're just changing course?"

"Maybe…but it's highly unlikely." He slid his hands into his pockets and looked back down at the console in thought. You could always tell when he was thinking. He had this signature look about him. Suddenly a rectangular box popped up on the console with the words _incoming video call_. "Captain, Vandal Savage is hailing the ship," Gideon announced, over the speakers. "Shall I patch it through?" My eyes rounded and I looked to Rip.

"Savage wants to talk to us?" Sara asked, unbelieving.

"That can't mean anything good," Professor Stein commented, looking a bit shaken.

"Patch it through," Rip replied, and a section to the left of the console displayed a screen. On the screen was a smug ass looking Savage. " _Greetings_ ," he said, with a ghostly display of teeth. " _I hope I'm not interrupting something important_." I wanted to slap the sarcasm right out of him with a heavy building or two to the face. That would do it, I'm sure. "What do you want?" Rip asked, blandly as he turned to the screen.

I leaned a hip into the console with a sigh. " _I would like to speak to a certain member of your team. What was her name…right—Bobbi,_ " he said my name with such hidden distain. " _I believe we have some catching up to do._ " Why would he want to talk to me? I pushed off the console and stepped forward a bit, more in the line of sight of the screen, and kept my arms crossed. "Last time we caught up, you slit you my throat and left me to die," I said, my tone edging on bitter.

" _I promise this time will be less violent. For you, that is_."

I squared my shoulders. "Get to the point, Savage."

" _Well, I was going to explain a few things first, but- alright!_ " He moved left, off-screen, and I glanced at Rip. He was watching with a crease in his forehead. I think the whole situation gave everyone the chills. It took a moment but finally there was movement. Except it wasn't Savage should into the seat in front of the camera, bound and a strip of duct tape across his mouth. No. It was someone else I care about. My eyes nearly shot out of their sockets.

My heart pounded against my ribs. "L-Lizzie?"

Tears stained her dark cheeks. She was wearing her work clothes, so he must have grabbed her at her office. She looked terrified. Savage leaned across into the screen with a smile. " _I'm going to speak in simple, concise terms so that you can comprehend what I'm about to tell you_ ," he started. " _We're going to meet at an address of my choosing. You will come with me and your sister will walk free_."

I swallowed. "And if I say no?"

" _Then she dies_ ," his smile dropped to a stern expression. " _Of course, if you do come, your friend dies instead_." The statement made me raise an eyebrow, suddenly confused. But then a somewhat loud groan came from behind and I whirled around. Ray dropped to his knees, arms around his middle, with a pained expression. "Ray!" Kendra was immediately at his side, trying to hold him up, keep his attention.

I turned to see the screen. "Stop this!"

" _I'm afraid I can't. It's either your sister or your teammate_ ," Savage said, moving a bit to better show Lizzie. She mumbled something through the tape, shaking her head as she struggled against her binds. " _Star City Harbor, nine o'clock, January fifteenth, two-thousand nineteen_." Just then, the screen blacked out. I was angry and panicked at the same time. But I could only help the situation in front of me. I hurried over to Ray and Kendra and dropped to my knees.

"Ray? Hey, Ray!" I grabbed his face with my hands and forced him to look up. He was fluttering in and out of consciousness in a string of pained sounds. "Dammit. Med bay, now." Kendra nodded and I helped heft him up. Sara came over quickly and took my side, and they hurried him into the hall. "I know what you're thinking," Rip said, before I could even say a word. I turned to face him. "You can't go there, he will _kill_ you."

"If I don't, he'll kill _my sister_ ," I snapped a bit. I momentarily closed my eyes and exhaled, trying to calm myself. I was feeling a little too in the middle and helpless right then. My hands shook at my sides so I balled them into fists to keep them still and I reopened my eyes. "I don't have a choice."

"Then I'm going with you," Suddenly Snart stepped up beside me.

I quickly shook my head. "No. I have to go alone. You need to stay here and help save Ray." Even though it looked like he knew that my words were true, he was still determined to argue that he should go with me. "It's not safe to send you out there to meet with Savage alone," he rebutted. "How do you know he won't just double cross you and not only kill you, but also your sister _and_ Ray?"

"I don't," I admitted, dropping my shoulders.

"We can help you, Bobbi," he pressed, sounding a little too desperate now. I honestly just wanted to cry. I couldn't pull my eyes from his. They were begging, pleading. "I have to go alone," I shook my head. He opened his mouth to argue but I spoke before he could. "If something happens and I don't get Lizzie, I couldn't handle losing you, too, okay? I won't."

Before I could say anything else that would make it harder to leave, I turned and walked over to Rip, just past the console. "Just drop me in Star City and then do whatever you can for Ray," I said, trying to keep it together. He looked to be doing the same. Or at least just trying to stay quiet. Probably because he would tell me to stay and he knows I wouldn't. He nodded, a bit stiffly, and turned to the console.

The whole ordeal made me feel hollow and full of guilt. If I went to save my sister, Ray would die. If I saved Ray, my sister would die. I liked Ray. But I could never knowingly send my own sister to her death with no hope of rescue. After the short jump, we landed not far from the Harbor. I knew the area already so it wouldn't be hard to find my way there. I quickly stood form my chair and hurried into the hall. I made a B line straight for my room.

I changed into my leather pants—they would be stronger than the denim—and pulled on a bit of a thicker jacket. It's usually really cold in Star City at night. I grabbed my knives from my drawer and attached the sheath to my thigh. One of the only thought circling in my head was: _I can't lose Lizzie_.

It replayed over and over, branding it into my brain. My heart was in my throat by the time I made it to the cargo bay. Rip was already there, waiting by the door. He turned to see me as I entered the room. "Local time is eight-twenty," he said, directing it at me. "So you'll want to hurry to get there on time."

It hit me then, with his worn expression and the glossed over look to his eyes. He was my biological father. If things went south, if I didn't make it home, he would never know that I cared. I haven't exactly gone out of my way to say so. The weight of that was crushing. So I made my feet move—one step at a time—and crossed the space of the cargo bay to the door. I threw my arms around his neck. He reciprocated almost immediately.

So many things that I wanted to say threatened to get out. Why didn't you come find me? Why did you wait? I believe that you're my father. Please don't let me go. I forced myself to take a step back, forcing myself to let go of him, and tried for a small closed-mouth smile. It probably looked more like a frown but at least I tried. It was all I could muster. "Where are you going?" I heard Mick's younger version behind me and turned around.

He stood across the room by the crates, looking slightly ashen. "I have to go do something. But I'll be back before you know it, okay?" I tried to keep it normal, maybe even a bit cheery. He didn't seem to believe me—probably I looked too upset for my statement to sound happy—but he didn't say anything else. I turned back to Rip. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, hopeful.

I nodded firmly. "Yes."

"And I can't change your mind?"

"I'm afraid not. This is _the_ final frontier." I almost chuckled. Almost. The sound of the door sliding open caught my attention and I glanced right. The team—one by one—filed into the cargo bay. Dammit. I was hoping to make a clean getaway, leave without having to say goodbyes because I always sucked at them. And they would only make me want to stay. Kendra was almost in tears, the first one to reach me. She quickly wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

I hugged her back, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. "Be careful, Bobbi," she said, pulling away.

"I will," I nodded. She stepped back and Sara didn't hesitate to be the next one in line for goodbye hugs. She hugged me and I hugged her. It was brief, but meaningful. She gave a solid nod as she pulled away and stepped over to the others. Professor Stein and Jackson both made sure they gave me at least one hug each. I turned to Mick next. He looked a little more crestfallen then I'd hoped for.

But I held out my arms. "Come here." He stepped over to me with a light exhale and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't piss anyone off while I'm gone, okay?" I said, quietly. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything," he agreed, holding me a bit tighter.

I inhaled. "Watch out for Leonard. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"I promise," he agreed, as I stepped back.

"Thank you." He nodded and moved back over with the group. Most of everyone had filed out already. All that were left was Kendra, Rip, Snart, and Mick. Now comes the part when I break down during the final goodbye, realizing I most likely will not be seeing any of these people ever again. Most importantly, I won't be seeing the man I love again. Snart stepped up next. There was a tension between us I couldn't quite figure out.

It was thick and took up too much space in my chest. I tried to swallow it down and act like I was okay. Like I was just going out for a jog or something. Even though we both knew full well that wasn't the truth. "Please don't hate me for this," I subtle pleaded.

He sighed. "If it were my sister, I would go, too. I _can't_ hate you." I glanced at the group. They were all a good two yards back, all pretending to be paying attention to other things. Kendra was silently sobbing now. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and look back at Leonard. "Don't miss me," I continued, my voice starting to shake now. He raised an eyebrow, confused. "Don't close yourself off. Move on, see other people, do other things. Forget me."

"Bobbi…" he looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn't. Instead, his hands slid onto my cheeks and he pressed his lips to mine. And that's it. That's how my romance novel ended.


	24. Episode 23: Can't Turn Back (Finale)

_**EPISODE PLAYLIST:  
**_ 01\. ONLY YOU - Ellie Goulding  
02\. COULDN'T STOP CARING - The Spiritual Machines  
03\. BOARDWALKS - Little May

* * *

 _ **BOBBI'S POV**_

My feet pounded pavement, the only sound I could hear becoming my own heartbeat. I ran like I'd done all those years living alone in the city. Except this time I actually had something important I was running to—my sister. Lizzie has always been the one thing that makes me melt. If I was pissed and in a bad mood what made me happy? Lizzie. I checked my watch. 8:50. The cold air going in and out of my lungs was giving me a bit of a sore throat.

Nights in Star City suck. The lights are pretty, but it's cold and wet and not fun. That's why I usually drive when I'm going somewhere at night. I skidded to a stop at the front gate of the Harbor. It was chain link and as tall as two of me on top of each other—at least. There was no way I was missing this meeting because of a stupid ass fence. I leapt up and my fingers caught the highest chain link I could muster. My toes dugs in and I used all the arm strength I had to pull up.

I heaved up toward the top and flung myself over. My feet hit the pavement on the other side and I stepped back a step or so from the momentum. I brushed myself off and turned around. The Harbor looked dark and empty. But I started walking. I followed the line of stacked crates toward the water until the crates ended. I hung back, peered around the corner. Savage stood out in the open of a large gravel plane, several yards before the water.

Lizzie sat on her knees on the gravel, still bound, with tape across her lips. Anger boiled inside me to boil my ice cold veins. It felt like it had to be almost freezing out here. I took a deep breath and checked my watch. 9:00. Show time. I stepped out from behind the crates and started toward Savage's location. He instantly noticed me coming his way and smiled devilishly. "Barbara! How nice of you to join us," he smiled.

"Can it with the pleasantries, asshole," I snapped, stopping a couple yards away. "Let her go and I'll come with you."

"Fine, have it your way." He yanked Lizzie up to her feet and cut the tape around her wrists. She immediately ripped the tape off her mouth and ran at me. "Bobbi!" she shrieked, tears streaming. I hurried toward her, meeting her halfway, and threw my arms around her. She slammed into me but I didn't care. Her body was shaking—whether it was from fear or the cold, I didn't know—and she held onto me so tight I thought I'd bust a rib.

"Hey, hey," I held her tighter, trying to calm her. "You're safe now, okay? You're safe." She sobbed lightly, not letting up. I hated to have to leave her again. But I had to. It was the deal. I had to ensure she would be safe and if I stood him up, double crossed him, I would be getting us both killed. I pulled back but kept her in my arms. "Okay, Lizzie, listen to me. I need you to run. Get out of the Harbor and ran as fast as you can, flag down a car, and get home."

Her expression changed to a serious look. "What? No…no, no, no- you have to come with me," she protested, panicking. "You can't go with him!"

"Liz, I have to. Don't worry, I'll be okay. Just run. Run." I gave her the most serious look I could muster and she nodded once, understanding. She moved around me and jolted into a sprint toward the gate. I inhaled and started toward Savage. "I hate goodbyes. Don't you?" he asked, rhetorically, with a mock saddened expression. I stopped just over two feet from him and crossed my arms. "I go with you, and she stays out of it, right? That's the deal—she's safe?" I questioned.

He sighed. "Not as much as you would've liked." His gaze flickered over my shoulder and my eyebrows knitted together. "Bobbi!" A shriek caught my attention. I spun around only to be faced with my worst fear. A man I didn't recognize it what I could only assume was futuristic attire stood at the end of the crate line, holding Lizzie with an arm around her collar bones, a knife to her throat. I looked back to Savage. "You son of a _bitch_!" I spat. "You said if I go with you she would be free!"

"That may be true…but above all I really just want to see you suffer," he said, casually.

"Why? Why _me_?" I demanded the answered, my voice rising in anger and emotion by the syllable. He smiled, closed mouthed, enjoying seeing my frustration. Nothing seems to make him happier than the knowledge that he hurt someone. I expected him to try something. But not like this. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," he quipped. "Kill her."

"No!" I whirled and held my hand outstretched toward the man holding Lizzie, gripping him with my mind, not allowing him to move. Suddenly fingers encircled my throat, stopping my air supply. A sharp pain shot through my spine and I gasped, my hand involuntarily dropping. As soon as it did, the man's knife cut right through her throat.

I wanted to scream. Wanted to say something. But I couldn't. Savage's hand gripped my neck so tightly and my lungs were starting to burn. I could barely get a tear out. My hands gripped at his wrist, trying—and failing—to pull his hand away. Savage pulled me close to him and he moved his lips near my ear. "You see, Barbara…you were never supposed to get this far. Now that you have, I have to be the one to correct it," he explained, with a hushed, dark tone.

A sudden sharp, hot pain in my left side caused me to gasp without a breath. I tried to suck in air but my throat was too closed off. I was choking on my own lack of oxygen. I could feel something solid inside my skin. Warmth slowly started from the painful spot in my side down toward my pant leg. I was bleeding. Then another extremely sharp made that made me want to scream ripped through my left side toward my back as he drove the solid object through.

And then it was gone, leaving behind an intensely hot, burning feeling. "This time, when I leave you to die," he said, pulling back. My legs could barely hold themselves up. "Stay dead." His hand suddenly let go and my knees buckled. They hit the rocky gravel and I put my right hand out to catch myself from falling onto my side completely. I gulped in air, coughing hoarsely. A shove to my left side caused another wave of burning through my torso.

My right shoulder slammed into the gravel and I slid a foot before falling onto my back. My mouth remained open, audibly sucking in air, and my left hand slowly moved toward my side to feel for damage. I heard footsteps and was able to loll my head a bit to see Savage's boots as he headed for the gate, past Lizzie's body. My eyes instantly welled up upon seeing her. Eyes open, glossed over, blood still pouring from her neck.

Oh god. I had to force my eyes to look away. But a lone sob forced its way out. It caused me to jerk just enough that my side burned like hot coals had just been poured into the open wound and I cried out. My right hand gripped at the gravel for something to hold onto. Both hands were trembling, my body shaking from the cold. Every heavy breath fogged up in front of my face. The pain boiled my skin. My fingers danced around the wound.

From what I felt, it was a really deep stab wound that stretch along my side it a practically straight line to my back where the knife left my skin. It was long and deep. That's all I could tell. The cold air was causing my teeth to chatter. A thought popped into my mind. The team will never know this happened. They won't know I never went with Savage, that I lay here dying, that I was completely stupid for this. Rip won't know what happened to his daughter.

Not unless Savage eventually gets around to it, using it as a taunt to get him to do something stupid. And Leonard…my chest hurt thinking about it. My head was starting to feel light, dizzy. The heat was slowly draining from body. I could feel it. And the pain echoing up my rib cage and into my chest ebbed. I hadn't seen it coming. Or maybe I did, and I was just too sure I could save Lizzie to care. There was no way I could move my torso or attempt to move a leg; my body was too broken.

All I could do was lay there and slowly bleed out. A figure suddenly blurred to my side, a whirlwind of limbs and muted sound. It was him. Pressing his hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. His lips were moving. I tried to read them, but he was talking too fast. A pressure was building between my eyes with a dull ache. I wanted to say something. There was so much I hadn't told him. So much that I needed to say.

I used all the strength I could muster to force my lips to move. It was like trying to make a statue raise its hand. I was shaking, barely moving my lips at all, hardly getting even a whisper out. _I love you_. Though, I wasn't sure he'd heard. He looked up and to my right, scanning for something, saying more unreadable words. Probably that help was coming. That I would be okay. All those famous clichés. But those are lies.

I moved my eyes up to the night sky. This was probably the last time I would ever see the stars. That was my fate now—death. I let my body relax, trying not to meet my end with too much apprehension. The more I give in the easier it'll be on everyone. The easier it'll be on me, knowing all the people I left behind won't feel so peaceful. I felt him grab my hand, shake my shoulder. He was trying to keep me awake most likely.

My eyelids felt heavy. _So heavy_. I couldn't keep them open any longer. They slammed shut and refused to reopen. There was no coming back from this. No going back in time and stopping me. Because in every universe, in ever world, in every timeline—I would go to the ends of the earth to save the people I love. Maybe it's a blessing. Maybe it's a curse. But all I could do was think of an apology.

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND that's it for now! I know, what a cliffy! But at least we've come full circle back to the beginning. I'll have the first chapter of book 2 posted shortly.**

 **Thank you for all who reviewed/faved/followed or just plain read the story! I love each and every one of you and you're all so amazing. See you in book 2!**


End file.
